


Iwatani Naofumi - BitchSlayer SmutWithPlotAO3

by NeverFadeAwayPL



Category: SmutWithPlotAO3
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverFadeAwayPL/pseuds/NeverFadeAwayPL
Summary: Więc. Usunąłem kilka ostatnich rozdziałów (i usunąłem Księgę 2). Dlaczego? Mówiąc najprościej: nie byłem zadowolony z tego, dokąd zmierza ta historia i nie miałem prawie żadnej motywacji, aby dalej pisać.Wiesz, często myślałem o przepisaniu tej historii, myśląc, że powinienem uczynić ją bardziej zwięzłą, wyciąć kilka niepotrzebnych rzeczy i lepiej dopasować ją do formuły historii, na której się kieruję podczas planowania i kreślenia. Okazuje się, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie. Próbując dopasować historię do pewnej formuły, niepotrzebnie ją przedłużałem i tworzyłem punkty fabularne, sceny lub powtarzałem bezużyteczne kanoniczne rzeczy, które uważałem za potrzebne, ale tak naprawdę nie byłem zbyt podekscytowany.Znalazłem się na początku Księgi 2 i bez względu na to, jak na to spojrzałem, po prostu nie widziałem sensu pisania następnego (bardzo nudnego) rozdziału. Wręcz przeciwnie do tego, jak zacząłem tę historię. Wtedy zawsze byłem zmotywowany do kontynuowania. Nie wiedziałem nawet, co dokładnie wydarzy się w następnym rozdziale (na przykład nigdy nie planowałem, że Malty oświadczy się mu tak wcześnie) i to było ekscytujące. Oczywiście myślałem o celu końcowym, ale podróż była, że tak powiem, nagrodą samą w sobie. Nie tylko powtarzałem te same słowa na kartce, tylko po to, by osiągnąć wielki, choć niesamowity punkt kulminacyjny. Każdy rozdział się liczył.Cóż, wrócę do tego teraz. A przepisywanie zaczyna się od tego rozdziału (uczty), w którym sprawiłem, że Malty zachowywał się całkowicie poza charakterem, aby wywołać konflikt i poprowadzić historię w określonym kierunku (mianowicie w kierunku, w którym się rozpadną, abym mógł zacznij rozwijać niektóre Naofumi / Raphtalia). Cóż, nie więcej. Malty będzie zachowywać się trochę bardziej jak ona sama podczas pierwszego spotkania z Raphtalią. (Rozdział jest w większości taki sam, dopóki PoV nie zmieni się na Malty.)Od tego momentu historia potoczy się w zupełnie innym kierunku niż wcześniej. Skoncentruję się na niektórych wątkach fabularnych, o których myślałem, i skupię się na tym, co ustaliłem do tej pory. Kierunek fabuły to raczej zamykanie wątków fabularnych niż otwieranie nowych. Oznacza to brak rozwoju postaci Motoyasu (lub PoV), brak dodatkowego skupiania się na innych postaciach, które nie są naszą główną parą, i tak, nie ma fabuły Medei.Trochę źle się czuję z tym tematem, zwłaszcza z powodu ogromnej ilości czasu, który spędziłem na burzy mózgów i planowaniu w ciągu ostatniego roku, ale jest po prostu zbyt duży. Żeby zrobić to sprawiedliwie, musiałbym napisać co najmniej milion słów i po prostu nie sądzę, żebym wkładał tyle wysiłku w fanfic na nadchodzące lata. Więc całkowicie to usunę. Historia zaczęła się od prostego „co by było, gdyby” i opierała się na scenie gwałtu. Powinienem zacząć ją tak traktować, zamiast próbować przekształcić ją w coś, czym nie jest.Czego więc musisz się doczekać? Po pierwsze, zamierzam dotrzymać obietnic, które zostały złożone do tej pory. Następnie parowanie. Rozwinie się znacznie szybciej niż pierwotnie planowano. Więc, oczywiście, będzie sporo pornosów. Sprawy staną się perwersyjne. (ꈍᴗꈍ)Podsumowując, szacuję, że historia skończy się na około 300 000 słów.Mam nadzieję, że uszanujesz moją decyzję i nadal będziesz cieszyć się tą historią.- SmutWithPlotAO3





	1. Rozdział 20

## Iwatani Naofumi - BitchSlayer

###  [SmutWithPlotAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWithPlotAO3/pseuds/SmutWithPlotAO3)

###  [Rozdział 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609964/chapters/72365982)

### Uwagi:

> Więc. Usunąłem kilka ostatnich rozdziałów (i usunąłem Księgę 2). Dlaczego? Mówiąc najprościej: nie byłem zadowolony z tego, dokąd zmierza ta historia i nie miałem prawie żadnej motywacji, aby dalej pisać.
> 
> Wiesz, często myślałem o przepisaniu tej historii, myśląc, że powinienem uczynić ją bardziej zwięzłą, wyciąć kilka niepotrzebnych rzeczy i lepiej dopasować ją do formuły historii, na której się kieruję podczas planowania i kreślenia. Okazuje się, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie. Próbując dopasować historię do pewnej formuły, niepotrzebnie ją przedłużałem i tworzyłem punkty fabularne, sceny lub powtarzałem bezużyteczne kanoniczne rzeczy, które uważałem za potrzebne, ale tak naprawdę nie byłem zbyt podekscytowany.
> 
> Znalazłem się na początku Księgi 2 i bez względu na to, jak na to spojrzałem, po prostu nie widziałem sensu pisania następnego (bardzo nudnego) rozdziału. Wręcz przeciwnie do tego, jak zacząłem tę historię. Wtedy zawsze byłem zmotywowany do kontynuowania. Nie wiedziałem nawet, co dokładnie wydarzy się w następnym rozdziale (na przykład nigdy nie planowałem, że Malty oświadczy się mu tak wcześnie) i to było ekscytujące. Oczywiście myślałem o celu końcowym, ale podróż była, że tak powiem, nagrodą samą w sobie. Nie tylko powtarzałem te same słowa na kartce, tylko po to, by osiągnąć wielki, choć niesamowity punkt kulminacyjny. Każdy rozdział się liczył.
> 
> Cóż, wrócę do tego teraz. A przepisywanie zaczyna się od tego rozdziału (uczty), w którym sprawiłem, że Malty zachowywał się całkowicie poza charakterem, aby wywołać konflikt i poprowadzić historię w określonym kierunku (mianowicie w kierunku, w którym się rozpadną, abym mógł zacznij rozwijać niektóre Naofumi / Raphtalia). Cóż, nie więcej. Malty będzie zachowywać się trochę bardziej jak ona sama podczas pierwszego spotkania z Raphtalią. (Rozdział jest w większości taki sam, dopóki PoV nie zmieni się na Malty.)
> 
> Od tego momentu historia potoczy się w zupełnie innym kierunku niż wcześniej. Skoncentruję się na niektórych wątkach fabularnych, o których myślałem, i skupię się na tym, co ustaliłem do tej pory. Kierunek fabuły to raczej zamykanie wątków fabularnych niż otwieranie nowych. Oznacza to brak rozwoju postaci Motoyasu (lub PoV), brak dodatkowego skupiania się na innych postaciach, które nie są naszą główną parą, i tak, nie ma fabuły Medei.
> 
> Trochę źle się czuję z tym tematem, zwłaszcza z powodu ogromnej ilości czasu, który spędziłem na burzy mózgów i planowaniu w ciągu ostatniego roku, ale jest po prostu zbyt duży. Żeby zrobić to sprawiedliwie, musiałbym napisać co najmniej milion słów i po prostu nie sądzę, żebym wkładał tyle wysiłku w fanfic na nadchodzące lata. Więc całkowicie to usunę. Historia zaczęła się od prostego „co by było, gdyby” i opierała się na scenie gwałtu. Powinienem zacząć ją tak traktować, zamiast próbować przekształcić ją w coś, czym nie jest.
> 
> Czego więc musisz się doczekać? Po pierwsze, zamierzam dotrzymać obietnic, które zostały złożone do tej pory. Następnie parowanie. Rozwinie się znacznie szybciej niż pierwotnie planowano. Więc, oczywiście, będzie sporo pornosów. Sprawy staną się perwersyjne. (ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> Podsumowując, szacuję, że historia skończy się na około 300 000 słów.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że uszanujesz moją decyzję i nadal będziesz cieszyć się tą historią.
> 
> \- SmutWithPlotAO3

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609964/chapters/72365982#chapter_20_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

Kiedy Naofumi i Raphtalia weszli do zmienionej sali tronowej, uczta była już w pełnym rozkwicie, ludzie w eleganckich ubraniach mieszali się z rycerzami, członkami Kościoła, sługami i poszukiwaczami przygód. Większość stała, trzymając w rękach szklanki i przekąski. Niektórzy siedzieli przy długich drewnianych stołach ustawionych po bokach korytarza. Głośne rozmowy wypełniały wysoki pokój, tu i tam rozbrzmiewał śmiech. Grupa muzyków stała z boku i grała wesoło na instrumentach smyczkowych i fletach; śpiewał mężczyzna.

Nikt nie odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Nie było ogłoszenia o jego przybyciu. To było dokładne przeciwieństwo ostatniego razu, kiedy tu był. Ale to miało sens, przypuszczał Naofumi. Był niechcianym gościem. Być może to tradycja lub obowiązek podyktowały jego obecność tutaj, ale król - wylegujący się na swoim tronie na końcu sali i rozmawiając z niektórymi ze swoich poddanych siedzących poniżej - najwyraźniej wolałby, aby Naofumiego w ogóle nie było. Był tolerowanym złem, tak jak w tym kraju - ich religijnym nemezisem, wezwanym tylko z konieczności, bo lepiej był diabeł, którego znałeś, niż diabeł Siltveltów.

\- Taka marnotrawstwo - skomentował Raphtalia, wciąż wisząc na jego ramieniu. Zarumieniła się i schyliła głowę, kiedy się do niej odwrócił. - Przepraszam, panie Naofumi. Mówię bez zastanowienia.

\- W porządku. Możesz być ze mną szczery. I oczywiście masz rację. To marnotrawstwo. Sala, oprócz już imponującej konstrukcji z dużymi kolorowymi oknami, malowidłami na suficie i ścianach oraz dywanikami pokrywającymi tu i ówdzie polerowaną kamienną podłogę, była jeszcze bardziej udekorowana, nie wspominając o obfitej ilości jedzenia, które wypełniało stoły. .

Jej dłonie w rękawiczkach rozluźniły się na jego ramieniu. - Ja tylko… - potrząsnęła głową. "To nic."

Prawdopodobnie myślała o swoim zniszczonym domu lub Riyute, o wszystkich Półludziach, którzy żyli w niewoli lub w biedzie, głodni. I chociaż współczuł, rozumiał również konieczność tego. Okazania siły. Statusu.

Naofumi poklepała ją po dłoni. „Pomijając marnotrawstwo, jesteśmy tutaj teraz i myślę, że zasłużyliśmy sobie na trochę luksusu. Zwłaszcza ty, po tak ciężkiej codziennej pracy i występie podczas Fali”.

Zarumieniła się, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Jej żołądek warknął, sprawiając, że rumieniec się pogłębił, a Naofumi zachichotał.

Zanurz się w marnotrawstwie. Zjedz tyle jedzenia, ile tylko możesz, zanim zmarnuje się w brzuchu jakiegoś tłustego szlachcica. Muszę o czymś porozmawiać z innymi Bohaterami. Spotkamy się za chwilę, ok? nie chcę jeszcze zrujnować imprezy ”. Uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do niej.

"Część twojego planu?"

\- Tak. Idź sobie pofolgować. Zawrócę cię, kiedy nadejdzie czas.

\- Dobrze, panie Naofumi. Uśmiechnęła się i puściła go, wycofując się w tłum w kierunku jednego ze stołów z jedzeniem.

Naofumi szedł naprzód, celując w koniec sali, w której siedział Król. Nie zauważył jeszcze Malty i innych Bohaterów, ale prawdopodobnie znajdowali się gdzieś w pobliżu tego miejsca, blisko ważnych osób. A raczej _byli_ ważnymi ludźmi.

 _Tarcza Lwa Chimery._ Majestatyczna, złota głowa lwa przybrała kształt na jego tarczy. Nie miał zamiaru się ukrywać.

Mimo że nie został ogłoszony, coraz więcej uwagi skupiało się na nim. Ludzie szeptali, wskazując i gestykulując dyskretnie, robiąc mu miejsce, kiedy przechodził. Wokalista muzyków na chwilę zapomniał o tekstach, gapiąc się na Naofumiego. Może spodziewali się, że będzie wyglądał jak przestępca, którym był, kiedy ostatni raz opuszczał salę tronową. Zdecydowanie nie spodziewali się, że będzie chodził z podniesioną głową, pewnym siebie uśmiechem na twarzy i majestatyczną Tarczą na ramieniu, odziany w piękną, choć onieśmielającą zbroję i w imponującym, czystym płaszczu - jego zaręczynowym prezentu. Równie dobrze mógłby zostać wzięty za króla, gdyby nie jego brak korony.

"Naofumi!"

Naofumi westchnął w duchu, słysząc głośny okrzyk Motoyasu. Najwyraźniej słowo subtelność nie istniało w jego dykcji. To mógłby być pogrzeb, a faceta by to nie obchodziło, nie mając żadnego szacunku dla NPC, którzy nie byli kobietami, na które mógłby trafić.

Motoyasu podszedł do niego, wyglądając na wściekłego, być może już na wpół pijanego. Ren i Itsuki podążali za nimi, z równie poirytowanymi minami.

Naofumi uśmiechnął się. "Cześć ludzie, co tam?"

„Co słychać ?! Wrzasnął Motoyasu. - Najpierw kradniesz nasze rzeczy, potem nie pokazujesz się, a teraz spóźniasz się i na dodatek zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś nie dbał o świat. Ty chory draniu!

Itsuki miał dezaprobatę na twarzy, gdy patrzył na Naofumiego. - Tak, naprawdę chciałbym to wyjaśnić, Iwatani.

 _Wracając do Iwatani, co?_ Naofumi zauważył z rozbawieniem.

\- Co powiedzieli - powiedział Ren ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i oczami utkwionymi w Tarczę Lwa Chimery, wyraźnie zazdrosny i zgorzkniały. Może zdał sobie sprawę, jak Naofumi oszukał go w gospodzie jakieś trzy tygodnie temu?

"Dobrze dobrze." Naofumi uniósł ręce w rozbrajającym geście. - Porozmawiajmy. Ale nie ma potrzeby robić z tego sceny i niszczyć imprezy dla wszystkich innych, prawda?

Wyraźnie mieli inne opinie, rozmawiali naraz, Motoyasu, jak zawsze, był najgłośniejszy. I tak było już za późno. Wokół nich gromadził się już tłum.

Naofumi zignorował ich. Miał oczy tylko na swoją narzeczoną. Stała w pobliżu tronu swojego ojca, otoczona przez swoją zwykłą grupę dziewcząt, skupiając teraz całą uwagę na Naofumi. Jak zawsze, wyglądała niesamowicie i potężnie w swojej - jego - zbroi, stojącej z założonymi rękami, z uśmiechem na twarzy, który poszerzył się, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Dyskretnie uniosła jedną rękę i pomachała do niego delikatnymi palcami. Ten mały gest wystarczył, by jego serce przyspieszyło, a krew spłynęła w dół.

Niechętnie oderwał od niej oczy, skupiając się z powrotem na Motoyasu, który właśnie skończył kolejny głośny okrzyk. - Przepraszam. Mówiłeś, Motoyasu? Naofumi uśmiechnął się, ciesząc się z ich irytacji.

Bycie u władzy było fajne.

* * *

Z zamkniętymi oczami Raphtalia jęknęła cicho, połykając składniki kolejnego szaszłyka z grillowanym mięsem i warzywami. Położyła nagi szpikulec na stole, uważając, by nie poplamić drogich białych rękawiczek. Na samą myśl o pieniądzach, które wart był jej strój, zarumieniła się i walczyła z chęcią chichotania.

Poruszając ogonem, skoczyła w stronę następnej rzeczy, która przykuła jej wzrok, omijając parę ludzi w szatach, pochłoniętych rozmową. Może jedzenie nie było tak dobre jak to Naofumiego, ale róg obfitości - Lucetta nauczyła ją tego słowa - było przepyszne i utrzymywało uczucie podniecenia w jej brzuchu. Były rzeczy, o których Raphtalia nigdy wcześniej nie widziała ani o których nie słyszała. Warzywa i rodzaje mięsa są zbyt drogie, by trafiać do wiejskiej wioski, takiej jak Lurolona. Nie żeby miała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, że mama mogła ugotować…

Raphtalia uśmiechnęła się i lekko zakręciła, chwytając drinka z półmiska przechodzącej obok służącej. Podniosła flet do ust i upiła łyk ... i natychmiast skrzywiła się na jego smak. To był napój dla dorosłych. Nie żeby nie była dorosła i nie wolno jej było tego mieć, ale powinna zachować trzeźwą głowę.

 _\- Nie popełnij błędu, Raphtalia. Może to uczta, ale to też bitwa, tylko innego rodzaju. Miej się na baczności._ Skinęła głową. _Nie zawiodę pana ponownie, panie Naofumi._

Postawiła flet na jednym ze stołów z jedzeniem i podskoczyła do innego służącego, który niósł pomarańczowe napoje w podobnych, ale okrągłych kieliszkach. Zręcznie wzięła jeden z nich i wypiła za jednym zamachem, rozkoszując się owocowym smakiem, gdy zmywał pozostałości nieprzyjemnego alkoholu. Służący, zadbany młody mężczyzna w schludnym ubraniu, przerwał i przyglądał się jej zabawnie.

 _Czy nawet ludzcy słudzy mają_ _niewolników_ _Demi_ _?_ \- zastanawiała się Raphtalia. _Czy on ich bije?_ Uśmiechając się, wykorzystała jego zmieszanie, by odstawić pustą szklankę i chwycić drugą, po czym odskoczyła, popijając.

Noszenie sukienki było dziwne. Czuć, jak powietrze ociera się o jej nogi. Nie czuła się tak, odkąd biegała i bawiła się na polach z Keelem i Ri…

Raphtalia upiła duży łyk swojego drinka. To było dziwne uczucie, ale także wyzwalające ... i sprawiało, że czuła się piękna. Jej twarz się rozgrzała, kiedy przypomniała sobie, jak Naofumi patrzył na nią wcześniej. Nie była ślepa na spojrzenia i spojrzenia, które otrzymywała od innych gości, szczególnie te skierowane na jej piersi.

 _Głupi ludzie_ , pomyślała, jedząc ser i winogrona, _czyż nie widzą herbu niewolników? Czy nie wiedzą, że jest tylko jeden mężczyzna, do którego należę?_ Stała trochę prościej, dumnie pokazując herb Niewolnika, ciepło pulsujące w jej piersi na myśl o Naofumi. Gdzie on był? Stojąc na palcach, Raphtalia rozejrzała się po sali.

Czy może znajdował się w pobliżu miejsca, w którym ludzie tańczyli do powolnej melodii, niektóre pary obejmowały się intymnie? Niestety nie. _Może uda nam się zatańczyć_ później… Raphtalia otrząsnęła się z tej głupiej myśli i skierowała się w stronę końca sali, gdzie odpoczywał Król, i oczywiście Naofumi był tam otoczony małym, ale rosnącym tłumem. Przed nim stało trzech innych Legendarnych Bohaterów, kłócących się o coś. Wyglądała na rozgrzaną, ale słowa zostały zagłuszone przez paplaninę, śmiech i brzęk sztućców dookoła niej.

Raphtalia zesztywniała, jej ręka drgnęła, by wyciągnąć sztylet i rzucić się tam. Powinna stać obok niego, chronić go. Powinna coś zrobić. Byle co. Jej wzrok, szukając jakichkolwiek zagrożeń, zatrzymał się na prawdopodobnie największym zagrożeniu w pokoju. _Jej_ . Rude włosy, świetna zbroja, stojący obok króla. Księżniczka. Jedyny powód złej reputacji Naofumiego ... prawdopodobnie z powodu któregokolwiek z jego problemów w ogóle. Wyglądała na osobę, która cieszyła się, że dręczy Demisa i każdego, kto jest pod nią ... tylko dlatego, że mogła. Tak, Raphtalia z przyjemnością poderżnęłaby jej gardło. Naofumi na pewno by ją pokochała, gdyby tak kochała.

 _Żadnego zabijania_ . Nucała z niezadowolenia. _Brak uwagi._ _Nie mogę nikogo uratować, jeśli jestem uwięziony_ _lub martwy_ . Niechętnie zmusiła swoją uwagę z powrotem do jedzenia, postępując zgodnie z poleceniem Naofumi. Powiedział jej, żeby pofolgowała sobie i ucztowała, więc zrobiłaby to, nawet gdyby uważała, że większość głupich sukienek szlachty lepiej wyglądałaby w czerwieni. Naofumi powiedział, że odbierze ją, kiedy będzie jej potrzebował do swojego planu. Wiedziała, że lepiej mu nie ufać.

* * *

\- W porządku - powiedział Naofumi, uśmiechając się, wskazując rękami, że powinni się uspokoić, wcale nie paradując wokół tarczy lwa chimery. - Więc mówisz, że wysłanie mojej drużyny do pomocy z Szefem było złe?

"Tak!"

"Nie!"

"Tak!"

Motoyasu i Ren spojrzeli na Itsukiego ze zdradą. Wdali się między sobą w gorącą dyskusję.

Naofumi spojrzał na Malty, przez chwilę utrzymując intensywny kontakt wzrokowy. Najwyraźniej się śmiała, chociaż trzymała rękę przed ustami, aby dyskretnie ukryć swoje rozbawienie. Pozostałe dziewczyny z jej grupy wydawały się równie rozbawione. Z wyjątkiem małej dziewczynki w kapeluszu wiedźmy, która wyglądała na bardziej zawstydzoną niż cokolwiek innego.

„Ja… ja,” powiedział Itsuki. - To znaczy, to w porządku, że mógł pomóc, ale nie powinien był zabrać materiałów. O to właśnie chodzi, prawda?

"Oczywiście!"

"Tak!"

\- Więc… dlaczego znowu się kłócimy?

Motoyasu wzruszył ramionami i ponownie skupił się na Naofumim.

\- Więc - powiedział Naofumi. - Mogłem wysłać członków mojej drużyny do pomocy, ale nie powinni byli zabrać materiałów? Czy to dlatego jesteś taki zły? Trudno było powstrzymać gigantyczny uśmiech przed pokazaniem się na jego twarzy.

"Tak!" - powiedzieli zirytowani Motoyasu i Itsuki.

"Tak." Ren zmarszczył brwi z założonymi rękami.

"Ale dlaczego?" - zapytał Naofumi ze zdziwieniem.

„Dlaczego ?! Ponieważ to były nasze materiały! Ty…”

Naofumi zignorował mały wybuch Motoyasu i ponownie spojrzał na swoją narzeczoną, nie mogąc powstrzymać jego warg przed drgnięciem w uśmiechu na twarz, którą robiła. Być może ludzie zauważyli, jak ciągle rzucał jej przelotne spojrzenia. Ale jakie to miało znaczenie? Oczywiście, że na nią patrzył. O ile wiedzieli, albo nienawidził jej za to, że została zdradzona i niesłusznie osądzona, albo zgwałcił ją i chciał to zrobić ponownie. Nikt nie mógł mieć pojęcia, jaki jest prawdziwy powód. A nawet jeśli tak, to niekoniecznie było to złe.

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział Naofumi, marszcząc brwi na idiotę Heroes. - Dlaczego mówisz, że materiały należą do ciebie? Są moje, prawda?

\- Ukradłeś je! - wykrzyknął Motyoasu, a pozostała dwójka potwierdziła ten fakt.

\- Ale członkowie mojej drużyny zabili Szefa. To znaczy, że materiały należą do mnie, nie? Tak to działa, prawda? Wiedział, że za bardzo mu się to podoba. Ale go to nie obchodziło. On to _kochał_ . Jak wszyscy na niego patrzyli, chociaż wciąż nie mogli go naprawdę zobaczyć. Jak Malty patrzył na niego oczami pełnymi rozbawienia, podziwu i głodu. Jak od czasu do czasu przygryzała wargę. I jak Bohaterowie byli zbyt pochłonięci sobą i idiotyczni, by zauważyć, jak on zachowywał się głupio. Oni _rzeczywiście_ uwierzyli mu.

 _Słodka, słodka zemsta._ Wkrótce spodoba mu się wyraz twarzy króla, gdy ogłosi, że zostanie jego przyszłym zięciem.

Motoyasu zakończył swoje długie wyjaśnienie, dlaczego materiały należały do nich i dlaczego Naofumi tylko ukradł zabójstwo. - Przynajmniej powinieneś był poczekać. Były cztery głowy, więc mogliśmy podzielić się równo!

Pozostali dwaj skinęli głowami.

\- Och - powiedział Naofumi. - Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem tego. Zachichotał, nerwowo drapiąc się po głowie. - Wiesz, że nie jestem taki dobry z tymi wszystkimi grami, tak jak ty. Gdybym wiedział, poinstruowałbym moją drużynę, aby nie zabierała materiałów.

Ren i Motoyasu wyglądali sceptycznie, ale Itsuki zmarszczył brwi. „Masz rację”, powiedział Bohater z Łukiem, „Powinienem był ci o tym powiedzieć, kiedy poprosiłeś mnie o pomoc. Chociaż była to tak podstawowa koncepcja, że przypuszczałem, że wiesz ...”

\- Poprosił cię o pomoc? - zażądał Motoyasu. "Gdy?"

„Kilka tygodni temu,” Ren odpowiedział w imieniu swojego kolegi Bohatera. „Wiesz, kiedy Itsuki i ja kłóciliśmy się o najlepszą drogę do poziomu? Tak, właśnie wtedy.”

\- Hę? Nie pamiętam tego.

Ren westchnął z irytacją.

„Być może powinieneś zwracać mniej uwagi na członków swojej drużyny,” powiedział Itsuki, „wtedy nie przegapiłbyś tak oczywistych rzeczy. I pij mniej”.

Motoyasu wyglądał na urażonego.

Naofumi zachichotał. „I tak dla porządku, nie poleciłem moim członkom partii zabrać materiałów ani niczego innego. To po prostu nasza rutyna tego, jak zwykle pracujemy i myślę, że nie widzieli niczego innego w tej sytuacji. Zrobię to koniecznie powiedz im, żeby to się więcej nie powtórzyło ”.

„Byłoby to docenione, Naofumi,” powiedział Itsuki.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam - powiedział Naofumi. „Jeśli jest jakikolwiek sposób, żeby ci to wynagrodzić, daj mi znać. Hej, i Itsuki… Jeszcze raz dziękuję za twoją radę. Nie wierzysz, jak bardzo mi pomogłeś."

Itsuki uśmiechnął się z własnym importem. "Nie ma problemu."

Ren przewrócił oczami i odszedł. Po zakończeniu rozmowy pozostali Bohaterowie również się odwrócili, jednak w przypadku Motoyasu, nie bez rzucenia Naofumiemu groźnego spojrzenia i podejrzanego zwężenia oczu.

 _Co za klaun_ , pomyślał Naofumi, obserwując, jak wzrok Motoyasu dość wyraźnie spoczywa na dekolcie jakiejś szlachcianki sekundę później.

„Shield Hero”.

Naofumi musiał aktywnie kontrolować swoją twarz, aby nie uśmiechać się głupio, gdy odwrócił się w stronę swojej narzeczonej. Podeszła dyskretnie, stając tak blisko, że mógłby wziąć ją w ramiona, gdyby zrobił duży krok w jej stronę. Taka kusząca ... Pragnął poczuć miękkość jej ciała w swoich objęciach.

\- Zastanawiałem się - powiedziała Malty ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie z graną nienawiścią i pewnym siebie, choć protekcjonalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Dlaczego nie towarzyszyłeś swojej drużynie w walce z Chimerą?

„Hmm cóż…” Naofumi wziął uspokajający oddech. Kurwa, wyglądała oszałamiająco. Pragnienie, by wziąć ją w swoje ramiona - poczuć jej skórę na swojej, objąć ją, pocałować na oczach wszystkich - było nie do pokonania. Był już twardy. Czy mógł ujść na sucho rzucając Więzienie z Tarczą, aby ukraść szybki pocałunek?

Potrząsnął głową, walcząc z pożądaniem. Nie warto byłoby zrobić nic głupiego. Cała uwaga była teraz skupiona na nim. Zwłaszcza trzy dziewczyny stojące za Malty patrzyły na niego uważnie - i być może podejrzliwie - w oczy.

Naofumi odchrząknął. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę z ograniczeń Legendarnej Broni, prawda, księżniczko?

Zmarszczyła brwi. - Że nie możesz używać żadnej innej broni poza bronią podobną do twojej Legendarnej Broni?

\- Nie. To znaczy, to prawda, oczywiście, ale… - przełknął ślinę, na chwilę oszołomiony sposobem, w jaki delikatnie uderzała swoimi delikatnymi palcami o jej karwasze i tym, jak słodko wyglądała zmieszanie na jej twarzy. „Mówiłem o ograniczeniach, których my, Bohaterowie, nie możemy tworzyć w drużynie i razem zdobywać kolejne poziomy.

"O." Jej palce znieruchomiały. Pojawiło się w niej zrozumienie, a w jej spojrzeniu wzmógł się głód i żądza - miłość? - Więc członkom twojej drużyny udało się zdobyć pełne doświadczenie za zabójstwo. Doświadczenie, które w przeciwnym razie poszłoby na marne, ponieważ inni Bohaterowie byliby zbyt blisko siebie. To był po prostu fakt i nieunikniony, ale udało jej się zabrzmieć, jakby mimo wszystko krytykowała innych Bohaterów. "Imponujący."

Naofumi musiał powstrzymać się od głośnego jęku, a jej seksowny głos sprawiał, że jego serce biło szybciej, a kutas drgał.

Ren wpatrywał się teraz w niego z zaciekawieniem i wyglądał, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ale Malty kontynuował. „Ta Chimera była dość twarda i musiała dać dużo doświadczenia. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie dobrze to wykorzystać i nadal będziesz dawać z siebie wszystko w obronie Melromarca. Twoi towarzysze wydawali się już dość silni. Jaki jest poziom oni teraz? "

Naofumi rozejrzał się, przyglądając się ludziom, którzy się wokół nich zgromadzili. Chociaż niektórzy wydawali się rozmawiać między sobą, najwyraźniej wszyscy słuchali. Ostatnim razem zbagatelizował swoje umiejętności, a nawet udawał, że nie ma przyjęcia. Ale po tym, jak Kuro i Raphtalia zadebiutowali publicznie, próba zaprzeczenia ich sile była niemożliwa i sprawiła, że wyglądał jak głupiec i kłamca.

„Członkom mojej drużyny udało się osiągnąć 40 poziom po zabiciu Szefa” - powiedział Naofumi, ciesząc się zaskoczeniem na twarzach pozostałych Bohaterów, a zwłaszcza uwielbiającym uśmiech Malty'ego.

Wokół nich wybuchła paplanina. Niektórzy nazywali go kłamcą i na pewno słyszał słowo „oszust” ze strony Rena lub Motoyasu.

„Poziom 40?” - powiedział Malty, unosząc brwi. „Czy już zdecydowałeś, które zajęcia chcesz kontynuować?”

To wywołało kilka śmiechu i chichotów ze strony innych gości, jakby pomysł, że drużyna Bohatera Tarczy mogłaby dokonać ulepszenia klasy, była absurdalna. _Nic, czego bym się nie spodziewał_ .

\- Nie - powiedział Naofumi. "Myślę, że będę musiał zdecydować, kiedy już tam dotrę."

\- Rozumiem - powiedział Malty. „Tak się składa, że moja drużyna” - wskazała na trzy dziewczyny stojące za nią - „również dostałem się na poziom 40 tuż przed Falą, chociaż nie byliśmy wystarczająco blisko Castle Town, aby dokonać aktualizacji. Ty i Twoja drużyna powinniśmy przyjść, kiedy jutro odwiedzimy Smoczą Klepsydrę, abym mógł cię pouczyć, które klasy będą najlepsze do obrony Melromarca. "

To wywołało kilka okrzyków zdziwienia i westchnień tłumu. Król, wciąż siedząc na swoim tronie, ale wystarczająco blisko, by śledzić rozmowę, marszczył brwi. Serce Naofumiego waliło, ciepło wypełniało jego klatkę piersiową. To było odważne, ale domyślił się, że Malty zawsze może to rozegrać, mówiąc, że zasugeruje najgorsze zajęcia dla swoich towarzyszy. Niektórzy ze szlachciców śmiali się dyskretnie, jakby spodziewali się, że słowa Malty'ego były pustą obietnicą - dając mu tylko fałszywą nadzieję, aby mogła śmiać się mu w twarz, gdy byli w Smoczej Klepsydrze i odmówiono mu jakichkolwiek ulepszeń. Nie, wiedział, że miała to na myśli i że zapewni mu pozwolenie na podniesienie klasy członków swojej partii.

Pochylił głowę z szacunkiem, serce biło mu mocno. - Byłbym zaszczycony, księżniczko. Dyskretnie wytarł spocone dłonie w płaszcz, żałując, że nie może przeczesać nimi włosów Malty ... i pociągnąć ją do głębokiego pocałunku.

\- Myne, ty…

Malty rzucił Motoyasu ostre spojrzenie, po czym znów się uśmiechnął, a idiota zacisnął usta. "Tak, Motoyasu?"

„N-nic”.

"Dobrze." Odwróciła się do Naofumi. - Oczekuję cię na dziedzińcu w południe. W zamku są przygotowane dla ciebie pokoje. Lekko przechyliła głowę na bok. - _Zostaniesz_ dziś w zamku, dobrze?

"Oczywiście księżniczko." Intensywność jej spojrzenia podpowiedziała mu, że spodziewała się, że zostanie nie tylko w zamku, ale także w jej pokoju. Skinął lekko głową, a jej usta wykrzywiły się w zadowolonym uśmiechu. Wątpił, czy uda mu się zasnąć tej nocy i upewniłby się, że sprawi jej przyjemność w dowolny sposób, jakiego zapragnie. Mądrze przewidzieli, że czas ich spotkania ustalił na południe.

Malty odwrócił się, ale zatrzymał się po zrobieniu dwóch kroków. - Aha, i bohater tarczy? Chciałem zapytać: jak poszła obrona tej wioski? Nazywano ją Riyute, prawda?

\- Cóż, mogło być lepiej. Gdyby przybyli rycerze…

„Rycerze bez problemu wykorzenili spawn Fali w Riyute” - przechwalał się donośny głos. „Wśród mieszkańców wioski nie było prawie żadnych ofiar, a moje wojska pomagają w tej chwili przywrócić tam porządek”. To był kapitan rycerza z wąsami. Bez hełmu wyglądał na trochę kretyńskiego.

\- A bohater tarczy? - zapytał Malty niewinnie. - Czy jego obecność była jakaś pomocna?

„Pomocy? Ba! On wyrządził więcej szkody niż pożytku! Obrona ludu jest obowiązkiem rycerzy! Co, muszę powiedzieć, spisaliśmy się znakomicie. Bohater z tarczą nie powinien był zostawiać innych Bohaterów samych, aby zmierzyć się z Chimera! Tchórz, mówię! "

Wszędzie rozbrzmiewały głosy zgody. Niektórzy mieli nawet czelność klaskać. Naofumi prychnął. Podczas tego małego zamieszania nikt oprócz niego nie widział przez chwilę triumfu w oczach Malty'ego.

"Czy tak jest?" - zapytała z zakłopotaną miną. - Miałbym nadzieję, że jego pomoc będzie miała większy wpływ. W końcu to ja nakazałem mu pomagać tej wiosce aż do przybycia rycerzy. Przygryzła dolną wargę. - Nie podjąłem złej decyzji, prawda?

Hałas wokół nich nagle ucichł. Kapitan wyglądał, jakby właśnie zakrztusił się drinkiem.

Malty wypowiedział te słowa tak przekonująco, że nawet Naofumi po chwili przypomniała sobie, że to kłamstwo - że niczego takiego nie zrobiła. Czy ktoś jeszcze to zauważył? Motoyasu patrzył na niego z miną tak głupią jak zawsze. Itsuki patrzył na kapitana rycerza z dezaprobatą. Różowowłosa dziewczyna i wysoka dziewczyna z rapierem wymieniali wymowne spojrzenie za plecami Malty'ego.

\- No cóż - powiedział kapitan z czerwoną twarzą. „II…”

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś, wysyłając Bohatera Tarczy, Wasza Wysokość - zabrzmiał nowy głos. Ludzie odwrócili się i zrobili miejsce, aby mówca wszedł do małego kręgu, który się wokół nich utworzył. Był to wicekapitan rycerza, z którym Naofumi współpracował podczas Fali. Pozioma blizna była widoczna na jego twarzy, a brązowe włosy sięgające do palców były w nieładzie po tak długim noszeniu hełmu. Skinął głową w stronę Naofumiego - który odwzajemnił skinienie - zanim ponownie skupił się na Malty. „Kiedy dotarliśmy do Riyute, Tarczownik zdążył już ewakuować większość mieszkańców wioski i zorganizować uporządkowany odwrót. Jestem przekonany, że jego działania uratowały wiele istnień”.

To wywołało kilka westchnień i okrzyków zdziwienia i zaskoczenia tłumu.

„Po zabraniu zebranych mieszkańców wioski pod naszą opiekę, kapitan przekazał następnie Bohatera Tarczy pod moją komendę i kontynuowaliśmy ewakuację ostatnich mieszkańców wioski, którzy zabarykadowali się w swoich domach” - kontynuował wicekapitan. „Pracowaliśmy wydajnie i bez żadnych problemów. Umiejętności Bohatera Tarczy były nieocenione i uratowały wiele istnień”. Z szacunkiem ukłonił się Malty i królowi i cofnął się o krok, najwyraźniej skończył z raportem.

„Tak, cóż… zgadza się” - powiedział kapitan - „ahem, dobra robota, księżniczko. Jeśli mi wybaczycie. Jest coś, co wymaga mojej uwagi”. Odwrócił się i niezgrabnie przepchnął się przez tłum.

Naofumi zachichotał i nie był jedyny.

* * *

Malty patrzył za kapitanem rycerza jeszcze przez kilka sekund, po czym się odwrócił. Zastępca kapitana wciąż tam był, wpatrzony w nią. Więc tak to było? Teraz, kiedy odgrywała bardziej aktywną rolę w obronie Merlromarca, nagle się zainteresował? Cóż, był już trochę za późno, żeby się teraz zdecydować. _Nikt_ jej nie odrzucił i nie dostał drugiej szansy. Zresztą już jej nie potrzebował, nieważne jak przystojny był.

Malty pociągnął nosem i odwrócił się do swojego Naofumi. Jej umysł natychmiast zachmurzył się pożądaniem. _O wiele bardziej przystojny. I całkowicie mój_ . Bolała ją pierś, kiedy patrzyła mu w oczy. Chciała zmniejszyć dystans między nimi i pozwolić sobie wpaść w jego ramiona. Może powinna po prostu to zrobić.

Rozmowa wokół nich była teraz pełna spekulacji na temat jej Naofumi. Niektórzy mieli wątpliwości, ale było też kilka głosów poparcia. Teraz, kiedy polepszał swój pogląd wśród szlachty, co powstrzymałoby ją przed zwykłym ogłoszeniem zaręczyn? Jak głośne byłyby głosy wspierające, gdy ujawniła wszystkim, że w rzeczywistości jest niewinny i całkowicie jej oddany?

Przeszył ją dreszcz podniecenia. Zatraciła się w spojrzeniu Naofumiego, planując nadciągającą mowę. Kłamstwa, które powiedziała. To byłoby prawie łatwe. Nikt by marzyć o umieszczenie slave Crest na _jej_ klatce piersiowej, po wszystkim. Mogła już to sobie wyobrazić, że wreszcie skończyła z tajemnicą. Tańczy z jej Naofumi na oczach wszystkich. Ogarnięcie. Całowanie. Wszyscy wpatrują się w nich z zazdrością i komentują, jak byli idealną parą.

A co z jej ojcem? Czy spróbuje ją odwieść? Zabronić tego? A Kościół? Czy twierdzą, że była opętana? Zaczarowany lub może pod jakimś zaklęciem? I czy naprawdę mogłaby stracić zaufanie, które zbudowała w Kościele? Otwarcie się im przeciwstawić? Czy to nie było zbyt ryzykowne? Czy naprawdę powinna odrzucić wszystkie swoje plany i cele, by zyskać szansę na ulotne pragnienie - taniec, pocałunek? A co z matką? Czy Malty nie zrobiłby tylko tego, czego chciała Mirellia? Aby zabezpieczyć lojalność bohatera tarczy? Sprzeciwić się Kościołowi, potencjalnie je zwalczać i wykorzenić? Coś, czego królowa zawiodła lub po prostu nie raczyła zrobić? Dlaczego Malty miałaby wykonywać brudną robotę, skoro przez całe życie nie miała nic poza pogardą i zwolnieniem?

Malty zacisnęła zęby, ogarnęła ją gorycz i zwątpienie. Może wyprzedzała siebie. A co najważniejsze, Naofumi. Czy byłby na nią zły za to, że je ujawniła? Może ona…

 _Pieprzyć to! Pieprzyć ich! Pieprzyć ich wszystkich!_ Malty pomyślała z zaciśniętymi rękami, a bicie jej serca zmieniło się z pobudzonego w bicie. _Czemu miało by mi zależeć? Dlaczego miałbym pozwolić_ im _dyktować moje życie? Naofumi jest mój! Chcę go. Kocham go._ Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, potem następny i wydawało się, że z każdym krokiem z jej ramion spada wielki ciężar. Napięcie w jej ciele zniknęło, a uśmiech wkradł się na jej twarz. _To dobrze. Zrobię to, przeklęte konsekwencje!_ Tajemnica była ekscytująca, ale uświadomiła sobie, że zaczyna ją to męczyć. Miała dość niepewności, głosów szeptanych w jej głowie, ciągłego zwątpienia. _Czas pokazać wszystkim, że jest_ _MÓJ!_

Całe jej ciało mrowiło w oczekiwaniu, a jej twarz rozświetlał szeroki uśmiech, szaleńczy chichot grożący wybuchem, gdy szła w stronę narzeczonego.

Mając go dosięgnąć, Malty zamarła w miejscu.

Irytująco piękna Demi w kasztanowej sukience z falbankami miała czelność podejść do _swojej_ Naofumi i położyć jej ramiona - w długich białych rękawiczkach - na jego ramieniu. Czy była to jakiś ambasador Siltvelt lub Shieldfreeden, o którym Malty nie wiedział? Mało prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę swojskość, z jaką ona i Naofumi zachowywały się - dotykając - kiedy szeptała mu coś do ucha.

 _Niewolnica_ , uświadomiła sobie Malty, gdy zauważyła herb leżący bezczelnie na piersi dziewczyny. Była dość umięśniona, ale wciąż kobieca i wdzięczna, a jej piersi, mniejsze niż Malty, mocno przylegały do jej klatki piersiowej i pokazywały się niemal skandalicznie.

Malty zgrzytnęła zębami, a jej oczy drgnęły, gdy zauważyła, że nagie ramię Demi dotyka płaszcza Naofumiego - _jej_ prezentu. _Lepiej, żeby było dobre wytłumaczenie tego._ Odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę, po czym powiedziała urywanym tonem: - Naofumi. Kto to jest?

Gdy odwrócił się w jej stronę, przez chwilę pojawił się wyraz zakłopotania, być może spanikowany. "Mal- Princess." Dyskretnie zdjął dłonie Demi z ramienia. „To moja niewolnica, Raphtalia. Ona… Kupiłem ją, kiedy była tak wysoka” - wskazał na wysokość bioder - i od tamtej pory walczy dla mnie z potworami. Być może widzieliście ją, kiedy pomogła wykończyć szefa podczas Fali. "

"O." Malty poczuł, jak część zazdrości odpływa. "Widzę." Wciąż nie wyjaśniało, jakie interesy miała tutaj na uczcie w wyraźnie dość drogiej sukience. Czy Naofumi wykorzystała _swoje_ pieniądze, żeby to kupić? Malty spojrzał na dziewczynę Demi z fałszywą radością. - Miło cię poznać. Ładna sukienka. Czy twój pan ci ją kupił?

Wyraz twarzy dziewczyny wydawał się rozdarty pomiędzy podejrzliwością a niepewnością. Zmusiła się do słabego uśmiechu. - Tak - powiedziała, na krótko odwracając się w stronę Naofumiego i sięgając, by go ponownie dotknąć. „Pan Naofumi kupił go wcześniej…”

Malty zobaczyła otwór i jej ciało poruszyło się, zanim zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Jej pięść uderzyła w twarz Demi, gdy odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Malty, roztrzaskując nos dziewczyny z satysfakcjonującym _trzaskiem_ i sprawiając, że jej głowa odskoczyła do tyłu. Niewolnica pisnęła żałośnie, machała dookoła, zdezorientowana, po czym upadła na ziemię.

Naofumi zamarł, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nawet nie wyciągnął ręki, by potencjalnie powstrzymać upadek dziewczyny.

Malty uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, desperacko próbując nie wykrzywiać twarzy z bólu, gdy walczyła z silną chęcią machania wokół swojej piekącej pięści. „Poznaj swoje miejsce, demi,” splunęła ze złością. - Jak śmiesz dotykać mojego narzeczonego.

Była niejasno świadoma dźwięków sapania wokół niej, a szybka ocena pokoju ujawniła, że była jedyną atrakcją uczty, ale to było dobre. To był czas na przedstawienie.

Malty stanął bezpośrednio przed nią Naofumi, złapał go za głowę i pocałował. Twardy i zaborczy. _Kopalnia._

* * *

Naofumi był zbyt zszokowany, by cokolwiek zrobić lub powiedzieć. Nadal pogodził się z faktem, że Malty właśnie złamał nos Raphtalii i że nawet Raphtalia nie zauważyła nadchodzącego ataku.

 _A ona właśnie publicznie nazwała mnie swoim narzeczonym_ , pomyślał Naofumi, przerażony i uniesiony w równym stopniu. _Całujemy się na oczach wszystkich, co ... jest ważniejsze i pilniejsze._

Naofumi zamknął oczy i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Jak bardzo za nią tęsknił… Zarzucił ramiona na jej ciało, wciągając ją w siebie. Zacisnęła dłonie w jego włosach i nuciła, pogłębiając pocałunek. Jego penis w jednej chwili stał się prawie twardy jak skała i słaby jęk wyrwał się z tarcia między ich ciałami.

 _O cholera,_ całujemy _się na oczach wszystkich_ , pomyślał ponownie Naofumi, a jego serce biło szybciej niż wtedy, gdy byli w więzieniu z tarczą w kościele, szybciej niż wtedy, gdy mu się oświadczyła. Był lekko zły na Malty za uderzenie Raphtalii, ale ten gniew wypłynął, gdy utonął w miękkości i słodyczy jej ust, gdy przytłoczyło go to, jak dobrze ją trzymać w takim stanie. Naprawdę, to była wina Raphtalii, która nie wykonała jego rozkazów i podchodziła do niego w ten sposób. _Ona jest w porządku. Przeżyła gorzej._

\- Malty - wymamrotał do pocałunku. "Co robisz?"

"Czego chcę." Pocałowała go mocniej. "Jesteś mój."

Naofumi nucił i uśmiechnął się przy jej ustach. Był najbardziej zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Gdyby teraz nie zamierzał ich zabić wściekły tłum - co było bardzo mało prawdopodobne - w końcu zabezpieczyłby swoją pozycję przy niej na dobre. Jego plan zakupu tej sukienki dla Raphtalii był nieco inny, ale wzbudzenie zazdrości Malty i skłonienie jej do podjęcia pochopnej decyzji prawdopodobnie było częścią podejmowania decyzji, jeśli był ze sobą szczery.

W końcu - niestety - przerwały pocałunek, a on zdał sobie sprawę z otaczających ich dźwięków. Oczywiście cała uczta była na nich skupiona. Głosy odbijały się echem wszędzie. Rycerze podeszli z podniesioną bronią i otoczyli ich. Raphtalia stała ze sztyletem w jednej ręce, ocierając krew z twarzy, a drugą trzymając nos, w rękawiczce poplamionej czerwonymi smugami. Jej wyraz twarzy wydawał się mieszanką zmieszania, złości, bólu i strachu, a jej oczy migotały tam iz powrotem pomiędzy Naofumim, Malty i rycerzami.

Motoyasu stał wśród nich, krzycząc do Naofumiego, by „Puścił Myne”. Włócznia uniosła się, jakby była gotowa do ataku. Itsuki i Ren wydawali się równie zaniepokojeni, ale także zdezorientowani, zachowując neutralny dystans.

Ludzie krzyczeli na niego, żeby uwolnił Malty. Najgłośniejszym z głosów był Król, który z czerwoną twarzą domagał się, aby „zdjął diabelskie ręce z córki”.

Malty, wciąż w jego objęciach, zachichotał. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale jej głos zagubił się w chaosie.

Ktoś wezwał rycerzy do ataku i posuwali się powoli.

Ryk _Lwa_ , pomyślał Naofumi. Tarcza lwa chimery przesunęła się, pysk lwa otworzył paszczę, a powietrze przeszył ogłuszający ryk.

Wszędzie rozlegały się przerażone krzyki. Rycerze zamarli, skrzywili się i cofnęli. Kiedy ryk ucichł, nastąpiła cisza.

\- Bohater tarczy - powiedział Król. Stał wśród kręgu rycerzy, a jego wyraz twarzy był mieszaniną złości i ledwie skrywanego strachu. - Natychmiast uwolnisz moją córkę!

"Czy teraz?" Naofumi nie mogła powstrzymać się od powiedzenia. - A co, jeśli…

Malty uciszył go pocałunkiem. Potem, ku jego konsternacji, odsunęła się i wyrwała z jego uścisku. - Tato - powiedziała. "Wszystko w porządku."

„Shield Hero! Co zrobiłeś mojej córce ?!”

Naofumi próbował, ale nie udało mu się powstrzymać uśmieszku z twarzy.

\- Tato. Nic mi nie zrobił. Malty westchnął, po czym spojrzał na Naofumiego. "Przestań wyglądać na takich zadowolonych!"

Naofumi poprawił rysy twarzy i przełknął ślinę. _Kurwa_ , pomyślał, kiedy jego kutas drgnął. _Tak bardzo ją kocham_ .

Król, z bólem na twarzy, wydawał się tego nie rozumieć. Ponownie zażądał, aby Naofumi powstrzymał wszelkie zaklęcia, które rzucił na swoją córkę. Przyłączył się Motoyasu, przypominając wszystkim, że ją zgwałcił i jakim naprawdę był człowiekiem. Podniosło się więcej głosów poparcia. Rycerze stawali się niespokojni.

"Cisza!" Malty krzyknęła i dobyła miecza. - Jak śmiesz insynuować, że jestem pod jakimś zaklęciem! Jestem Pierwszą Księżniczką i mam nad sobą kontrolę! Spojrzała na swojego ojca, Motoyasu i wszystkich innych, wskazując mieczem dla podkreślenia. - Wyjaśnię, czy ktoś przez chwilę zachowa spokój i _posłucha_ .

"Ale-"

"Ale nic!" Malty warknął na Motoyasu. „Można by zrobić dobrze, aby utrzymać swój idiotyczny zębami i uniknąć dalszego wstydu. Naprawdę, jestem bardzo chory z was. Myślałem, że się to jasne, ale nic nie wydaje się uzyskać dzięki swojej grubej czaszki. _Milcz_ , Motoyasu _._ Granie w żałosną ofiarę gwałtu przez wiele tygodni wyczerpało moją cierpliwość ”.

Zabrzmiały westchnienia i pomruki, a Król wpatrywał się w Malty z otwartymi ustami. Pytanie, _udawać ofiarę gwałtu?_ było wyraźnie napisane na jego twarzy. Motoyasu wydawał się bliski łez.

"Tak, dobrze słyszałeś." Malty chodził w górę iw dół przed Naofumim. „The Shield Hero nigdy mnie nie zgwałcił,” oznajmiła z uśmiechem. - Wszystko wymyśliłem! Właściwie przez jakiś czas byłem razem z Naofumim. W zeszłym tygodniu oświadczyłem mu się, a on się zgodził!

Teraz wszyscy patrzyli na niego z rozluźnionymi szczękami, a duma puchła mu w piersi. Malty posłała mu pełne miłości spojrzenie, po czym ponownie spojrzała na swojego ojca.

\- Ale Malty… Król wyglądał, jakby był bliski załamania psychicznego. - Proces… ty… powiedziałeś… Dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego skłamałem i twierdziłem, że mnie zgwałcił?

Król przytaknął tępo.

\- To był test. Dla niego. Dla każdego. Schowała miecz do pochwy i kontynuowała chodzenie, monologując dramatycznie. - Jestem pewien, że wszyscy byliście sceptycznie nastawieni do Bohatera Tarczy, kiedy został wezwany. Oczywiście, że tak. Ja też. Potwierdziłem więc oczekiwania wszystkich wobec niego. Zrobiłem go przestępcą. Zrujnowałem jego reputację. Uczyniłem go być traktowanym przez wszystkich z podejrzliwością i nienawiścią. A jednak wzniósł się ponad to wszystko! Wszyscy słyszeliście o jego służbie podczas Fali. Ilu ludzi uratował! ”

Serce Naofumiego waliło i nie mógł oderwać oczu od narzeczonej, aby obserwować reakcję tłumu. Była po prostu niesamowita. _Tak bardzo_ jej pragnął _._ On _kochał_ ją. Właściwie to zrobił. Jak mógł nie?

\- I nie myśl, że wszystko poszło mu łatwo - odezwała się Malty ponad ciągłym strumieniem szeptów i szeptów spekulujących na temat jej twierdzeń. - Nie myśl, że go pokierowałem lub powiedziałem mu, co ma robić, albo że planowałem mu się oświadczyć. Zaśmiała się lekko, a potem parsknęła. - To nie może być dalsze od prawdy. Nie, musiał walczyć na każdym kroku i nie zastanawiałbym się dwa razy, czy zostawić go własnemu losowi, gdyby się nie sprawdził. Oczywiście najpierw mnie nienawidził za to, co zrobiłem. Ale nie był urażony. Zrozumiał, przystosował się i, tak, nawet mi wybaczył. I gdzieś po drodze „… jej głos trochę się załamał…” „ukradł mi serce”.

Naofumi nie była pewna, czy po prostu grała, czy mówiła z własnej duszy. Wzięła uspokajający oddech, a kiedy odwróciła się do niego, jej oczy błyszczały od niewylanych, szczęśliwych łez, a jej uśmiech był szeroki i szczery ... i ulgę. Patrzył na nią, bez tchu i bezradnie zakochany, kiedy do niego podchodziła.

Wyglądało na to, że atmosfera w wysokim pokoju całkowicie się zmieniła. Jej historia była trochę śmieszna, ale także prawdziwa ... Był pod wrażeniem, że wymyśliła to tak szybko. Może zaplanowała to od jakiegoś czasu? Na niektórych gościach wciąż było kilka zmarszczek, ale wielu wydawało się być pod wrażeniem jej działań i słów.

„Z dumą przedstawiam wam mojego narzeczonego,” oznajmiła, wskazując gestem, „Bohater Tarczy, Naofumi Iwatani, Zbawiciel Riyute i wasz przyszły Książę!” Uśmiechając się promiennie, cmoknęła go w policzek, po czym podeszła do niego i objęła go ramieniem w pasie, gest, który natychmiast odwzajemnił.

Przez chwilę było cicho, a czas wydawał się zatrzymany. Wstrzymał oddech, serce biło mu szybciej.

W końcu ktoś z tłumu złożył gratulacje z okazji zaręczyn. Kobiecy głos wychwalał odwagę Malty, inny jej pomysłowość. Ktoś klasnął i dołączyło więcej osób, choć brawa pozostały umiarkowane. Król zdecydowanie nie brał udziału, patrząc na nich z ponurą akceptacją, zabarwioną smutkiem i podejrzliwością.

Malty odwróciła się i pochyliła bardziej na Naofumiego, tak że prawie się przytulali, i położyła jej głowę na jego ramieniu - na jego płaszczu. Naofumi przytulił ją obiema rękami i złożył pocałunek na czubku jej głowy, po czym odprężyła się w nim z westchnieniem zadowolenia. Pomyślał, że wychwycił kilka rozmarzonych westchnień ze strony grupy szlachcianek po jego lewej stronie. Rozkoszował się uwagą, uśmiechając się w sposób, który, jak miał nadzieję, nie był zbyt arogancki.

\- Mój Naofumi - wymamrotał Malty i poczuł jej usta na swoim gardle. „Powinienem dać ci kolejny ślad ugryzienia…”

Wydostał się z niego warkot, a jego policzki napłynęły gorącem. Był twardy, prawie nieswojo, ale niezmiernie szczęśliwy.

Ktoś w tłumie chichotał. Kiedy zamienił się w pełny, kpiący śmiech, Naofumi odkrył jego źródło: Motoyasu. Bohater Włóczni wystąpił naprzód, a tłum ucichł, gdy cała uwaga przeniosła się na niego.

\- Zgadza się. _Zbawiciel_ \- powiedział, po czym znowu się zaśmiał. "Myślę, że Naofumi naprawdę się _sprawdził_ ." Coś się w nim zmieniło. Sposób, w jaki się trzymał i wyglądał, był prawie szalony. Czy całkowicie go stracił? Oszalał? - Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale zamierzam się tego dowiedzieć. Jednak wiem na pewno, że Naofumi to zepsuty, arogancki drań, który zmusza niewinne dziewczyny do walki z potworami wbrew ich woli. Zdjął jedną ze swoich rękawiczek i rzucił nią o ziemię przed Naofumim. "Wyzywam cię na pojedynek!"

Naofumi parsknął i ledwo zdołał nie przewrócić oczami. "Czy tak jest?" - zapytał, drgając ustami. „Więc masz problem z faktem, że posiadam niewolnicę Demi? A może po prostu jest dziewczyną?”

Malty zacisnęła swoje ramię wokół jego talii.

"Mam z _tobą_ problem !" - wykrzyknął Motoyasu. - To chore, że najwyraźniej tego nie widzisz. Niewolnictwo jest złe! Jak śmiesz zmusić tę dziewczynę do narażania życia, ponieważ jesteś zbyt wielkim tchórzem!

Naofumi czuł, że wyjaśnienie idiocie, że niewolnictwo jest legalne, że w Melromarc jest niezliczona liczba niewolników Demi, byłoby stratą czasu i straciłoby na idiocie. Pozwolił, by cisza przemówiła sama za siebie. Oczywiście nikt ze szlachty Melromarc nie miał problemu z posiadaniem niewolników Demi, jak wielu z nich prawdopodobnie zrobiło to samodzielnie.

\- Okej - powiedział w końcu Naofumi. - Ponieważ tak bardzo zależy ci na zdrowiu mojego niewolnika… Raphtalia, pokaż im swoje ramiona!

Raphtalia nie zareagowała. Jej oczy były nieostre, skierowane niejasno na Naofumiego i Malty. Wydawała się ... zagubiona. Naofumi walczył z chęcią pójścia tam i przytulenia jej, ale najwyraźniej nie mógł tego zrobić, widząc, jak już przytulał swoją narzeczoną.

Raphtalia nagle się zaczęła. „C-co? Och, racja. Panie Naofumi. Moje ramiona…” Spuszczone oczy zdjęła rękawiczki, pozwalając im niedbale spaść na ziemię, po czym rozwinęła bandaże, odsłaniając fioletowe ślady przekleństwa, które teraz sięgały prawie w górę. do jej ramion.

Zabrzmiały przerażone westchnienia i szepty. Niektórzy cofnęli się o kilka kroków, jakby bali się, że jest zaraźliwa.

„Dzień temu poszliśmy zbadać okolicę w pobliskim mieście. Najwyraźniej ktoś” - Naofumi krótko rzucił znaczące spojrzenie na Rena - „zabił smoka, ale nie pozbył się jego ciała. mieszkańcy pobliskiego terenu chorowali. Pozbyliśmy się go, ale w trakcie tego procesu Raphtalia została zraniona. "

Ren zbladł, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w ramiona Raphtalii.

\- Przyjmuję twój pojedynek na następujących warunkach: Jeśli przegram, zwolnię Raphtalię z kontraktu z niewolnikami. Jeśli wygram, zapłacisz za leczenie jej przeklętych ran.

Motoyasu był przez chwilę zaskoczony, ale szybko doszedł do siebie. - Dobra! Cokolwiek! Jakbym przegrał z Osłaniaczem!

Król odchrząknął, po czym ogłosił zbliżający się pojedynek. Najwyraźniej na terenie zamku znajdowała się arena, na której miało się to odbywać.

\- Papa - odezwał się Malty, pierwsi ludzie już wyszli. "Wszyscy, proszę, poczekajcie chwilę. Chwileczkę, proszę! Zanim całkowicie rozwiązamy ucztę ... Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się chociaż raz zatańczyć z moim narzeczonym."

Malty musiało opanować ten smutny, błagalny wyraz lata temu; Król, początkowo niechętny, niemal natychmiast się poddał. Machnął ręką, kazał wszystkim zaczekać i nakazał muzykom wznowienie gry.

\- Słodowy - wyszeptał z naciskiem Naofumi. „Nie… nie umiem tańczyć”.

"Co?"

"Dobrze." Poczuł, jak ciepło rozchodzi się po jego policzkach i odchrząknął. Jak miał wytłumaczyć, że taniec nie był właściwie zajęciem, które wykonywał otakus?

"Po prostu idź za mną, moja Naofumi."

Zaczęła grać muzyka, podnosząca na duchu i żywa melodia, najwyraźniej dla uczczenia tej okazji.

\- Poproszę wolniejszą melodię - rozkazał Malty. Szepnęła do Naofumi: „Masz, weź mnie za rękę i obejmij mnie drugą ręką”.

„Tyle wiem…” mruknął, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy rzuciła mu wymowne spojrzenie.

Muzycy w końcu zdecydowali się na nową melodię. Było powolne i ... prawie romantyczne.

„Spróbuj naśladować moje kroki,” szepnęła i ruszyła.

Naofumi pomyślał, że po raz pierwszy dobrze sobie poradził. Tylko kilka razy stanął na jej nogach i to nie było tak, że bolały ją jej stalowe buty, prawda? Z tłumu dobiegło kilka chichotów i chichotów, ale on szczęśliwie je zignorował. Malty nie była z tego powodu zadowolona, chociaż po kilku szeptach w tę iz powrotem, rozjaśniła się i oboje przyjęli to spokojnie, chichocząc. Jego policzki płonęły ze wstydu, ale serce biło ze szczęścia. Kołysały się delikatnie wraz z melodią, a on zatracił się w jej spojrzeniu - to znaczy, kiedy nie musiał patrzeć na swoje stopy.

\- To takie upokarzające - jęknął Malty, tak cicho, że tylko on mógł to usłyszeć.

\- To ty zażądałeś tego bez uprzedzenia.

"Dobrze." Malty sapnął. - To nie tak, że tak _naprawdę_ chciałem teraz tańczyć. Miałem nadzieję, że mój ojciec po prostu powie, że będziemy mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu na tańce, wiesz, na uczcie, aby uczcić nasze zaręczyny. Może jutro. Lekko pokręciła głową. "Myślę, że będę musiał zamienić z nim mocne słowo, podczas gdy ty pokażesz wszystkim, jakim naprawdę głupcem jest Motoyasu."

Naofumi uśmiechnął się. Potem uratował ich przed dalszym zawstydzeniem i pochwycił jej usta w kochającym pocałunku, obejmując ją całkowicie w swoich ramionach i skutecznie zatrzymując ich taniec, chociaż muzycy wciąż grali. Malty westchnęła błogo i wtopiła się w niego.

Trzymanie i całowanie jej tak otwarcie było przywilejem i zamierzał cieszyć się tym przez wiele dni i lat.

### Uwagi:

> Jestem na fali i napisałem trochę naprzód. Zaktualizuję ponownie w poniedziałek w przyszłym tygodniu lub w następnym.


	2. Rozdział 21

###  [Rozdział 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609964/chapters/72836829)

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609964/chapters/72836829#chapter_21_endnotes) ).

Naofumi i Malty szli ręka w rękę ze splecionymi palcami, kierując się w stronę areny, na której miał się odbyć pojedynek. Słońce zaszło, a piękno terenów zamkowych i ogrodów zostało w większości utracone. Kilka pochodni zamontowanych na ścianach i budynkach, które mijali tu i ówdzie, ledwo oświetlało drogę, a pochodnie niesione przez eskortujących ich rycerzy w większości ich oślepiały. Naofumi ścisnął dłoń swojej narzeczonej, myśląc, że przy innej okazji z przyjemnością wybierze się na spacer w ciągu dnia.

Słodycz cofnął się.

Motoyasu szedł gdzieś dalej, prawdopodobnie dąsając się i wpatrując w tył głowy Naofumiego. Z radością to zignorował.

"Jest Ci zimno?" - zapytał cicho Naofumi, gdy pomyślał, że poczuł dreszcze Malty. To był ciepły wieczór, słaby wiatr owiewał jego płaszcz, ale jego zbroja oferowała dużo ciepła, naprzeciwko Malty.

\- Nie. I nawet nie myśl o oferowaniu mi swojego płaszcza. Podarowałem ci go, żebyś go założył. I chcę, żebyś go założył, kiedy wygrasz.

Naofumi posłał jej uśmiech. "Oczywiście."

Kroki po ich prawej stronie: Ren i Itsuki.

„To były płynne ruchy, Naofumi,” skomentował Ren.

Naofumi zachichotał dobrodusznie. - Hej! Nie było _tak_ źle.

Dwóch Bohaterów odpowiednio parsknęło i zachichotało. Dobry znak, biorąc pod uwagę, że Naofumi nie był pewien, jak stoi z Itsuki, teraz, kiedy było dość oczywiste, że kłamał, prosząc go o pomoc.

\- Mów za siebie - powiedziała Malty i pociągnęła nosem w taki wyniosły sposób, jaki lubiła. To było urocze. „Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem gorszego tancerza. Ludzie będą o tym rozmawiać przez wiele lat…”

\- Cóż, w mojej obronie: Trochę trudno jest się skoncentrować, kiedy jesteś w moich ramionach. To nagrodziło go uściskiem i mocnym dotknięciem jej kciuka na grzbiecie jego dłoni. - I nie bądź taki dramatyczny. To nie był punkt kulminacyjny wieczoru. Za kilka dni nikt nie będzie pamiętał.

Malty prychnął figlarnie. - Być może. Tak czy inaczej, nie będę znowu tak upokorzony. Przed następną ucztą zrobimy kilka bardzo potrzebnych lekcji tańca. Sprawiła, że brzmiało to jak kara.

\- Oczywiście, Malty. Naofumi pocałował ją w policzek, sprawiając, że się uśmiechnęła. "Nie mogę się doczekać."

Dotarli do wysokiego budynku i zatrzymali się przed wejściem, szeroką bramą z podniesioną broną.

"Czy to jest to?"

\- Tak - powiedział Malty, w chwili gdy Motoyasu przeleciał obok nich i przez bramę, nie tracąc ani słowa. Zmarszczyła brwi za nim, po czym z powrotem skupiła się na Naofumi. - Dołączę do mojego ojca w królewskiej alkowie i będę patrzeć, jak wygrywasz z góry. Przyciągnęła go do pocałunku. Był krótki, ale stanowczy i zaborczy, jej język na chwilę musnął jego usta. Kiedy się rozstali, zabrzmiało uderzenie. - Powodzenia, mój Naofumi - szepnęła, głaszcząc go po policzku.

\- Dzięki. Ale nie będę potrzebował szczęścia.

Malty uśmiechnął się złośliwie. "Oczywiście." Dała mu kolejny krótki pocałunek w usta, po czym odwróciła się i wyśliznęła z jego ramion.

Naofumi natychmiast przegapił jej obecność i patrzył za nią, gdy znikała w tłumie ludzi wchodzących do budynku przez mniejsze wejście z boku budynku, które prowadziło na trybuny areny.

Otrząsnął się z tego i odwrócił do pozostałych. Przeszyło go poczucie winy, gdy zobaczył Raphtalię. Stała z wyczuwalnym dystansem w stosunku do wszystkich innych, jej postawa była zgarbiona, przygnębiona, a oczy spuszczone. Smugi zaschniętej krwi przylgnęły do obszaru wokół jej ust i podbródka, jakby była zbyt zdemotywowana, by znowu ją zetrzeć. Może po prostu jej to nie obchodziło.

\- Hej, Raphtalia - powiedział Naofumi. Nie zareagowała, więc stanął przed nią i powtórzył swoje słowa.

Powoli uniosła głowę, ale nie spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- O co chodzi z tym przygnębionym spojrzeniem, Raphtalio? Mówiłem ci, że wyleczę cię do jutra i tak właśnie się dzieje. Ty… nie myślisz, że przegram, prawda?

W milczeniu pokręciła głową.

"W takim razie w czym problem?"

\- Bohater tarczy - przerwał mu głos z tyłu. To był rycerz. - Arena jest gotowa. Proszę, idź…

"Jeden moment." Naofumi podniósł rękę i odwrócił się do Raphtalii. - Coś jeszcze? Nie mów mi, że przeszkadza ci mały ból.

Potrząsnęła głową.

„Powiedz mi, co się stało”.

„To tylko… Ty i Księżniczka… Dlaczego? Nie… rozumiem”.

„Przykro mi, że to wszystko dzieje się tak szybko. Musisz być zdezorientowany, ale wszystko w porządku”. Naofumi podniósł rękę i poklepał ją po głowie. Zmieniło się w bardziej pocieszające otarcie. - Później wszystko wyjaśnię, dobrze? Najpierw wyleczymy twoje ramiona.

Kąciki jej ust wykrzywiły się w smutnym uśmiechu. „Dobrze, panie Naofumi…”

Zmierzył się z innymi Bohaterami. - Ren, Itsuki, miej ją na oku, kiedy mnie nie będzie, dobrze?

Ren skinął krótko głową.

\- Jasne - powiedział Itsuki.

"Dzięki chłopaki."

„Chodź, Raphtalia. Tędy,” powiedział Itsuki, ostrożnie kładąc dłoń na jej górnej części pleców, aby ją odprowadzić.

Szczęka Naofumiego zacisnęła się. To był niewinny dotyk, ale czy Itsuki w ogóle musiał jej dotykać? Na pewno nie. Naofumi wziął głęboki oddech, potrząsnął głową i ruszył, wchodząc na arenę przez bramę.

Zadaszone trybuny były prawie całkowicie wypełnione, az góry dobiegał stały strumień głosów, ludzie rozmawiali podekscytowani i spekulowali. Tu i ówdzie słyszał dziwne „Shield Hero” lub „Princess”. Niektórzy wskazywali na niego. Naofumi ruszył z ufnym uśmiechem w stronę centrum, gdzie czekał już Motoyasu. Arena była prostokątnym budynkiem, a na pokrytym ziemią i piaskiem dziedzińcu zaznaczono linie wysokich piersi, płonących koksów. Pochodnie migotały na ścianach na wielu elewacjach, dając złudzenie, że wciąż jest dzień, i rzucając słabe cienie na obszar pojedynku, gdy ich światło zostało zablokowane przez paleniska.

Łańcuchy zatrzęsły się za nim, gdy krata została opuszczona, pozostawiając tylko on, Motoyasu i trzaskające płomienie na dziedzińcu. Naofumi rzucił idiocie zarozumiały uśmieszek, w zamian zarabiając grymas.

Hałas na trybunach powoli ucichł; król stał. Opierał się rękami o złotą balustradę - w końcu to była królewska alkowa - a Malty stał obok niego. Machała do ludzi z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy, a kiedy jej wzrok w końcu spoczął na Naofumim, posłała mu buziaka obiema rękami.

_Jest taka popisowa_ , pomyślał czule Naofumi. Tłum jednak to uwielbiał i kilka gwizdów przebiło się przez wiwaty, oprócz braw. Najwyraźniej ludzie mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby w pełni przetrawić wiadomości podczas przejścia z uczty na arenę. Zastanawiał się, czy odwzajemnić ten gest, ale zamiast tego po prostu uśmiechnął się do niej i położył dłoń nad bijącym sercem.

Król podniósł ręce, aby wszystkich uciszyć. Dziękuję wszystkim. Dziękuję za przybycie. Nadal wygłaszał krótkie przemówienie, aby powtórzyć, dlaczego doszło do pojedynku, jakie są stawki, i wyjaśnił zasady.

Naofumi słuchał tylko pół ucha i pozwolił spojrzeniu przesunąć się po trybunach. Zatrzymał się, gdy jego oczy napotkały wzrok starszego mężczyzny ubranego w jasnobiałe szaty i wysoki, ozdobiony kapeluszem - mitrę - na głowie. Papież. Z łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy papież lekko pochylił głowę, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Dobra gra, Bohaterze Tarczy. Możesz wygrać tę rundę, ale ostatecznie moja religia zwycięży. Chwała Panu”.

_Zobaczymy_ , pomyślał Naofumi i kontynuował skanowanie trybun. W końcu zauważył Rena, Itsuki i Raphtalię. Dwaj Bohaterowie rozmawiali między sobą, a Raphtalia siedziała niezgrabnie obok nich. Ludzie zachowywali wobec nich spory dystans, chociaż nie było jasne, czy było to spowodowane tym, że Bohaterowie Łuku i Miecza byli postaciami religijnymi, czy też dlatego, że Raphtalia była przeklętą Półludzką.

Naofumi posłał jej uśmiech i dyskretny uniesiony kciuk, po czym skupił się z powrotem na królewskiej alkowie. Król zbliżał się do końca przemówienia.

„Jeśli bohaterowie są gotowi,” mówił, „to teraz otworzę ten święty pojedynek. Zacznij!” Wykonał odpowiedni gest ręką i zajął miejsce obok Malty.

Motoyasu natychmiast zaatakował, krzycząc coś w rodzaju okrzyku bojowego, gdy szarżował, a końcówka jego włóczni zmieniła postać, stając się większa, jak wściekła broń drzewcowa.

Naofumi czekał, aż podejdzie bliżej. _Ryk lwa._ Złota głowa lwa na jego tarczy poruszyła się, wydając głośny, przerażający ryk. Z góry dało się słyszeć okrzyki zaskoczenia i przerażenia.

Motoyasu zatrzymał się, a jego pełna entuzjazmu i wściekłości wyraz twarzy zmienił się w wyraz lęku.

Naofumi uśmiechnął się z pewnością siebie, udając, że ta umiejętność zrobiła coś więcej, niż tylko odrobinę przestraszenia. - Co się stało, Motoyasu? Już się poddajesz?

Motoyasu zmarszczył brwi, mocno ściskając włócznię. "Cholerny drań! Nie myśl, że twoje skradzione materiały cię uratują!"

"Och, ale myślę, że tak!" _Chimera Dragon Shield_ . Naofumi rozkoszował się, jak nowo odkryta pewność siebie opuściła wzrok Motyosu, gdy spojrzał na złowrogą głowę smoka, którego rogi i łuski błyszczały złotopomarańczowo w migoczącym świetle piecyków. Arena była cicha poza słabym szumem wiatru i trzaskaniem płomieni.

_Czas ukrywania się i grania przegranego dobiegł_ końca, pomyślał Naofumi, szczerząc się. _Przyjrzyjcie się uważnie, mieszkańcy Melromarc. Twój Książę i przyszły Król stoi przed tobą._ Spojrzał w górę na swoją narzeczoną, która oczywiście patrzyła na niego. I czy on coś widział, czy też przygryzła wargi. Przeszyła go iskra podniecenia. _Kurwa, nie mogę się teraz rozpraszać ..._

"Oczy na mnie, Naofumi!" - wrzasnął Motoyasu, szarżując. "Nadchodzę!"

Naofumi czekał i przyjął uderzenie. Z metalicznym brzękiem włócznia odbiła się od Chimery Dragon Shield. Ledwo poczuł uderzenie. "To wszystko co masz?" Naofumi się roześmiał.

"Weź to!" Motoyasu obrócił włócznią i wykonał poziomy zamach.

Ponownie Naofumi zablokował, włócznia odbiła się bez wysiłku.

Motoyasu chrząknął z frustracji. Zrobił krok do tyłu, po czym krzyknął: „Włócznia Chaosu!”

„Air Strike Shield!” Naofumi natychmiast rzucił. Umiejętność uformowała się przed nim, gdy Motoyasu zaczął szybko uderzać, a Włócznia świeciła. 20, 30 uderzeń uderzyło w tarczę przeciwlotniczą, nie przerywając jej.

Naofumi uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Jak słaby! Jestem rozczarowany. Zrezygnował z Air Strike Shield.

"Nawet nie zacząłem!" Motoyasu znowu rzucił się do biegu.

_Roszczenie smoka!_ Naofumi wycelował umiejętność w Motoyasu. Głowa smoka na jego tarczy otworzyła paszczę i najpierw usłyszał syk, a potem zobaczył buchający z niej podmuch ognia.

Motoyasu zatrzymał się i cofnął o krok, a oczy rozszerzyły się z szoku - i być może ze strachu.

Więcej ognia wydobywało się z tarczy Chimery Dragon Shield, a ciepło promieniowało z niej na skórę Naofumiego. Ogień pędził w kierunku Motoyasu, a gdy się poruszał, uformował się w smoka o rozpiętości skrzydeł dwa razy większej niż Legendarna Włócznia.

Motoyasu wrzasnął i rzucił się na ziemię. Nie był w stanie uciec. Przez chwilę był całkowicie pokryty płomieniami. Kiedy ognisty smok przeszedł z hukiem płomieni i kontynuował lot za nim, Motoyasu wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak poprzednio, bez śladu faktu, że właśnie został pochłonięty przez ogień. Jego HP wciąż wynosiło 100%.

_Poważnie?_ Pomyślał Naofumi, brwi drgające z irytacji. _Ta umiejętność jest również bezużyteczna? Nie ma ani jednego włosa na swoim miejscu!_

Motoyasu był równie zdezorientowany, gorączkowo stukając się w głowę, wstając. Oczywiście, ładny chłopak byłby najbardziej zaniepokojony poparzeniem włosów.

Rozległ się głośny trzask, który sprawił, że oboje zaczęli się zaskakiwać - wydając dziewczęcy pisk w walizce Motoyasu. Ziemia poza obszarem pojedynku za włócznią płonęła. W rzędzie kotłów była podejrzana przerwa.

_Czy ta umiejętność ich przewróciła?_ \- zastanawiał się Naofumi.

Z trybun dobiegały okrzyki, ludzie wrzeszczeli na Naofumiego za zniszczenie areny. Ale było też kilku narzekających na Motoyasu, zastanawiając się, czy Spear Hero nie był tylko małą dziewczynką grającą w Hero.

Król wstał ze swojego tronu i oparł się o balustradę swojej wnęki, marszcząc brwi na żar rozrzucony po ziemi. Czy zawarłby z tym układ? Na szczęście nie. Potrząsnął tylko głową i zajął swoje miejsce.

_Tarcza kozła chimery_ .

Motoyasu wciąż oniemiały wpatrywał się w zniszczone paleniska - a może w stronę króla, czekając, aż się wtrąci.

_Goat's Bleat._ Naofumi wycelował w Motoyasu. Złota głowa kozła po prostu odczepiła się od jego tarczy i poleciała w stronę bohatera włóczni po niewielkim łuku.

"Ał!" Rozległ się głuchy łoskot, gdy głowa kozła uderzyła w głowę Motoyasu i odbiła się od niej. Śmiech odbijał się echem od trybun. Głowa kozła unosiła się w powietrzu nad Motoyasu. Jego usta poruszyły się i zabrzmiało beczenie, po czym zniknęło, zmieniając się w Tarczę Naofumiego.

Motoyasu wydał wściekły krzyk i zaatakował.

_Chimera Viper Shield_ . Naofumi również zaatakował. _Viper's Fang!_ Ikona umiejętności pojawiła się w jego interfejsie, szybko tykała i rozległ się syk, ale nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. Uderzył Tarczą w atak Motoyasu, tym razem czując jego uderzenie, wibracje przenikające przez jego ciało. Ikona umiejętności błysnęła. Rozległ się kolejny, głośniejszy syk i dwa splecione, złote węże z jego Tarczy powiększyły się i wystrzeliły w stronę Motoyasu; wrzasnął, gdy zatopili kły w jego ramionach.

_Wreszcie coś pożytecznego!_ Naofumi uśmiechnął się, rozkoszując się okrzykami zaskoczenia dochodzącymi z trybun.

Węże wycofały się i wróciły do swoich zwykłych rozmiarów i znalazły się na Chimera Viper Shield. Motoyasu zatoczył się do tyłu, ściskając lewe ramię. - Drań - sapnął z grymasem.

Uśmiech Naofumiego rozszerzył się.

Klejnot Włóczni świecił przez chwilę, a potem Motoyasu trzymał w dłoni butelkę mikstury.

Naofumi rozważał odmówienie mu - albo szarżując, strzelając w linę albo przyzywając Tarczę Ataku Powietrznego - ale zdecydował się tego nie robić. Byłoby zbyt łatwo, gdyby już wygrał, prawda? Motoyasu nie wycierpiał - nie został upokorzony - jeszcze wystarczająco. Nie trzeba było wątpić, że to on, Bohater Tarczy, był najsilniejszym i prawowitym zwycięzcą.

Podczas gdy Motoyasu łapczywie wypijał eliksir, Naofumi spojrzał na swoją narzeczoną z uśmiechem zadowolenia na twarzy. Serce mu się ścisnęło, kiedy nie patrzyła, jej głowa była zwrócona w stronę ojca, jej usta się poruszały. Czego by nie dał, żeby usłyszeć, co mu mówi ...

Naofumi spokojnie okrążył Motoyasu, spoglądając na Malty kątem oka. "Skończyłeś pić swój mały eliksir, Motoyasu?"

Śmiech i okrzyki odbijały się echem od trybun, w większości skierowanych w stronę bohatera włóczni. Malty krótko spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do ojca.

Motoyasu wytarł usta, gniewnie. „Jak stałeś się taki silny, przeklęty oszustu! Jak bezużyteczny Tarczownik osiągnął już 35 poziom?”

* * *

\- Możesz po prostu przyznać, że go lubisz - powiedziała Malty do ojca z uśmiechem zadowolenia na twarzy, odchylając się do tyłu na siedzeniu ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

"Ja nie!"

\- Cóż, zamierzam go poślubić, niezależnie od tego, czy ty, matka, czy ktokolwiek inny ma z tym problem, czy nie. Równie dobrze możesz to zaakceptować.

Aultcray sapnął i zdawał się zaciskać zęby z irytacji. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć wściekle na trwającą walkę, prawdopodobnie skandując w głowie: _No dalej, Spear Hero. Zrób coś! Proszę zrób coś!_

Malty uznałby to za zabawne, gdyby nie była wewnętrznie tak sfrustrowana uporem ojca.

Na dole Naofumi zganił Motoyasu, że powinien przestać traktować obronę tego świata jako grę i ogólnie kpił z niego, gdy kontynuowali walkę. Naofumi zablokował lub odbił każdy atak, który rzucił w niego Włócznia Idiota, nawet się nie starając. Sprawił, że wyglądało to na łatwe. Prawie wdzięczny. Piękny. _Moja Naofumi ..._ Nie mogła się doczekać, aż pojedynek się skończy i przejdzie na nocną emeryturę ...

"Jak to możliwe, że wygrywa?" - mruknął Aultcray. - Mówię, że to diabelska robota.

Malty westchnął. „Tato, proszę…”

„Tarcza nie powinna mieć żadnych szans w starciu z Włócznią. Tak było zawsze… To nie jest w porządku. Nawet go nie _drapie_ . A jednak, Bohater z Tarczą nie ma problemu z wyrządzeniem krzywdy swojemu przeciwnikowi. To się skończy na katastrofa, jeśli będzie trwała dłużej… Jak to możliwe? ”

„Tato, wiesz doskonale, że Bohater z Tarczą ma nieprzeniknioną obronę. Oczywiście nie ma żadnych problemów z obroną. I jestem pewien, że zdałeś sobie sprawę, że kiedy atakuje, to tylko z umiejętnościami kontrującymi ... "

Aultcray spojrzał na nią ostro, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdała sobie z tego sprawę.

Malty przewróciła oczami. _Oczywiście_ wiedziała o tym. Opowiadała scenę w alejce niezliczoną ilość razy i doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak działa Tarcza z dwoma psimi głowami. Tarcza węża działała podobnie, choć wydawała się o wiele bardziej skuteczna, znacznie spowalniając Motoyasu na krótki czas po ugryzieniu.

"Dobrze-"

"Włócznia Błyskawicy!" - oznajmił Motoyasu, dramatycznie wyciągając słowa, obracając włócznią, a pioruny tańczyły po trzonku w kierunku czubka. Arena rozświetliła się niebieskim światłem.

Malty wstrzymała oddech.

"Shield Prison!" Naofumi krzyknął, a umiejętność uformowała się wokół zaskoczonego Motoyasu, zatrzymując go i jego błyskawicę w środku.

Błyski niebieskiego światła pulsowały przez otwory Więzienia Tarczowego. Metaliczny krzyk - tak naprawdę dziewczęcy pisk - wydobył się z konstruktu chwilę później i trwał kilka sekund. Malty wypuścił powietrze i zachichotał. W międzyczasie Naofumi krążył wokół Więzienia Tarczowego z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Umiejętność wreszcie się skończyła i rozpadła. Motoyasu, co zaskakujące, stał, a jego Życie nawet nie odniosło większych - jeśli w ogóle - obrażeń. Tego samego nie można powiedzieć o jego wyglądzie. Jego włosy, zwykle związane w stylowy kucyk, z przednią częścią ładnie opadającą mu na twarz, stały teraz na czubkach. I czy z jego głowy unosił się dym? Jego głupi wyraz twarzy dopracował wygląd.

Słodycz wybuchł w przypływie chichotów, które wkrótce przerodziły się w wybuchy niepohamowanego śmiechu. Inni dołączyli. Kpiące uwagi były skierowane do Spear Idioty.

Motoyasu rozejrzał się z boku na bok, oszołomiony, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, gdzie poszedł Naofumi. Nie znalazł go. Jej narzeczony stał bezpośrednio za Motoyasu. Uśmiechając się, pchnął go gwałtownie.

Motoyasu pisnął z zaskoczenia i potknął się do przodu, wymachując rękami. Naofumi wycelował w nogi, a lina nagle wystrzeliła z jego tarczy i otoczyła lewą stopę Motoyasu. Szarpnął za linę i wyciągnął spod siebie nogi Motoyasu. Spear Idiot runął na ziemię twarzą do przodu.

Malty wrzasnął ze śmiechu, a przez trybuny przeszła głośna fala rozbawienia. Oczywiście, jej ojciec skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej gwałtownie niż wcześniej, ale pomyślała, że przez chwilę widziała, jak drgają mu usta. Prędzej czy później poddałby się. Zawsze to robił, kiedy przyszło do niej.

* * *

Dreszcz przebiegł przez Raphtalię i ścisnęła razem nogi, wijąc się na swoim miejscu.

Była pod wrażeniem ... i nie mogła oderwać wzroku od Naofumiego, gdy wciąż krążył wokół Włóczni Bohatera. Był taki ... niesamowity. Łatwość, z jaką się poruszał. Był taki potężny ... Bez skazy.

Czasami jego oczy na chwilę migotały w jej stronę i zawsze sprawiało, że jej serce biło szybciej, a oddech urywał się, gdy zalewała ją fala ciepła. To był naprawdę gorący wieczór ...

Obok niej dwaj Bohaterowie dyskutowali coś o pojedynku. Najwyraźniej rozmawiali o taktyce. Raphtalia myślała, że są głupi. Naofumi tak całkowicie zdominował walkę. Co było do analizy? Był po prostu _, że_ niesamowite. Miał całkowitą kontrolę nad walką. Włócznia stawała się coraz _bardziej_ wściekła i coraz bardziej wściekła, jego uderzenia stawały się wręcz niechlujne, ale Naofumi wydawał się być _lepszy_ z każdą mijającą sekundą.

Raphtalia nie mogła uwierzyć, że przez chwilę myślała, że przegra. Jakie to głupie z jej strony. Wyrwał jej się cichy chichot. Będzie musiała później przeprosić. Przytul go naprawdę mocno. Ścisnęła razem uda.

„Wieczór jest pełen niespodzianek” - skomentował Ren.

\- Tak - powiedział Itsuki. „Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Naofumi jest naprawdę niewinny. Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. To znaczy, czuję ulgę, ale… nie wiem”.

Ren chrząknął, zgadzając się. „A Princess ... Zastanawiam się, w jaki sposób udało mu się _to_ . Wydają się tak szaleńczo zakochany. Ale nie była ona w partii Motoyasu za cały czas? Czy nie uważasz, że istnieje coś, czego brakuje?”

"Może..."

_Księżniczka!_ Raphtalia pomyślała, a jej serce podskoczyło do żołądka. _Oczywiście Księżniczka ..._ Jej dobry nastrój został nagle zrujnowany, a uczucie zimnej, bezradnej nędzy ogarnęło ją, powodując, że marzła i wypuszczała powietrze.

„Wiesz, kilka tygodni temu,” powiedział Itsuki, „kiedy Naofumi poprosił mnie o pomoc. Wyglądał na tak winnego. Nawet nie próbował zaprzeczyć, że miał… to, co zrobił… rzekomo. Cały czas się zastanawiałam, czy grał, czy też chodzi o coś więcej. "

Ren chrząknął. - Więc co ty mówisz? Że rzeczywiście to zrobił? A teraz rzucił na nią jakieś zaklęcie kontrolujące umysł, żeby oczyścić swoje imię?

Itsuki wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Nie ma takiego zaklęcia.

"Wiem to."

\- A nawet gdyby istniało takie zaklęcie… dlaczego miałby jej mówić, że są zaręczeni? Czy nie powinien jej nienawidzić? Potrząsnął głową. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale potrafię rozpoznać zakochanego głupca, kiedy go zobaczę.

Raphtalia wzdrygnęła się.

Itsuki zachichotał. "Tak, masz rację. Zastanawiam się tylko ..."

\- Dlaczego go po prostu nie zapytasz? - zasugerował Ren.

„Może będę. Jutro…” ziewnął Itsuki. - Człowieku, jak długo to potrwa? Czy Motoyasu nie może już się poddać?

Ren prychnął. „Wiem, prawda? Powinien teraz odciąć swoje straty. Wszyscy widzą, że nie ma szans. Ledwo wbijał się w zdrowie Naofumiego. Żałosne ... Wyciąganie z siebie jego upokorzenia w ten sposób ...”

Itsuki skinął głową i wstał. - Cóż, sprawdzę, czy nie mogę znaleźć sobie czegoś do jedzenia. Tak naprawdę nie udało mi się nic przekąsić, zanim uczta została przerwana…

„Dobry pomysł,” powiedział Ren bez patrzenia.

\- Też chcesz czegoś?

\- Nie. Nic mi nie jest.

"Dobra. Zaraz wracam."

Raphtalia patrzyła, jak Łuk Bohatera wycofuje się kątem oka. Patrzyła na Naofumiego, który z łatwością blokował kolejne ataki Włóczni Bohatera i ugryzł go swoją wężową Tarczą. Oczywiście, łudziła się, kiedy myślała, że czasami spogląda w jej stronę. Tak, _robił_ to od czasu do czasu. Ale rzadko. Przez większość czasu patrzył i uśmiechał się do księżniczki.

_Jego_ _narzeczona_ , pomyślała, i czuła się tak, jakby jej serce zostało przebite, zamarznięte, a następnie rozbite.

To było prawie tak, jakby całkowicie poświęcił pojedynek jej. Jakby Raphtalia była tylko refleksją. Zadrżała, nie przyjemnie, i przytuliła się. Syknęła, kiedy jej rany od klątwy płonęły, a łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.

Zmusiła się do dalszego patrzenia i poszła, co wydawało się wiecznością, nawet nie mrugając. Dlaczego tak się stało? Po prostu nie mogła pojąć, czego Naofumi chciałby od księżniczki. Czy nie była wrogiem? Może powiedziała wszystkim, że Naofumi jest naprawdę niewinna, ale czy to czyniło ją dobrą osobą? Czy nie była arogancka, uprawniona i _zła_ ? Czy ona nie nienawidziła półludzi? Czy nie _uderzyła_ Raphtalii tuż przed nim? Jak mógł ją pocałować, jakby nic się nie stało? To nie miało żadnego sensu ...

_Jeśli to koszmar, chcę się teraz obudzić…_ pomyślała, chichocząc.

-… hej… Hej.

Raphtalia zamrugała zdezorientowana i odwróciła się w stronę głosu. To był Bohater Miecza, Ren, który siedział teraz trochę bliżej niej.

"Wszystko w porządku?" Kiedy nie odpowiedziała, zapytał: - Raphtalia, prawda?

Głupio skinęła głową, świadoma łez powoli spływających po jej policzkach. Unikała jego wzroku, wiercąc się. "To tylko ... przeklęte rany."

"O." Wzdrygnął się. „Ja…” Odwrócił się, zanim ponownie spojrzał na nią. - Chciałem o coś zapytać. Czy to… czy to w porządku?

Raphtalia zmarszczyła brwi i skinęła głową tak niedostrzegalnie, że prawdopodobnie to przegapił.

\- Rany… smok, od którego go masz, gdzie to było?

\- Gdzieś… na wschód od Castle Town - powiedziała cicho, nie odrywając oczu od pojedynku. Naofumi właśnie ominął strasznie przeskakiwany atak Włóczni Bohatera i użył własnego rozpędu, aby go przewrócić, sprawiając, że upadł twarzą na ziemię być może po raz dwudziesty. "Myślę, że to miasto nazywało się ... Wioska Mirso."

"Widzę." Po czymś, co wydawało się pół minuty, dodał: „Przykro mi. To prawdopodobnie moja wina”.

"Wiem."

„Och… ja… nie wiedziałem…” Niezgrabnie odchrząknął. „Cóż…” Obserwował ją, prawdopodobnie czekając na jakąś reakcję z jej strony. Ale Raphtalia po prostu się nie przejmowała. Ona _nie_ obchodziło, ale teraz ... Co to miało znaczenie, gdy Naofumi był zakochany w księżnej? Wszystko wydawało się bezcelowe ...

Ren odwrócił się po chwili i postawił między nimi pewien dystans w sposób, który uważał za prawdopodobnie bardzo podstępny, ale był kimkolwiek innym. Itsuki wrócił chwilę później i obaj wrócili do łatwej rozmowy, pozostawiając Raphtalię samą z jej nieszczęściem.

* * *

\- Nie ogłosisz zwycięzcy mojego Naofumi?

Aultcray, wyglądając na coraz bardziej zrezygnowaną, posłał jej zmęczone spojrzenie. - Wiesz, że nie mogę tego zrobić.

Życie Motoyasu wciąż ledwo odniosło obrażenia, ale wydawał się bliski wyczerpania. Czy wkrótce upadnie? Malty miał taką nadzieję.

\- Czy nie poczułeś ulgi? zapytała.

"Ulżyło?"

„Tak, z ulgą”. Przechyliła głowę na wspomnianą stronę. - Wiesz, o tym, że twoja droga córka nie została zgwałcona?

Jeśli już, jego wyraz twarzy tylko pociemniał. - Nie byłeś?

\- Nieee? Nie słuchałeś?

Prychnął. - Słuchałem. Ale… czy wy dwoje… no wiesz…

"Spaliście ze sobą?" - powiedział Malty z uśmiechem. „Tak, kilka razy”.

Wydawało się, że Aultcray się zakrztusił, zieleniejąc na twarzy. Czy nie o to miał zamiar zapytać? - Więc dlaczego miałbym poczuć ulgę?

„Teraz jesteś po prostu śmieszny, tato. Naofumi _nie_ jest diabłem, ok? On traktuje mnie dobrze. Nigdy nie byłam bardziej szczęśliwa niż kiedy jestem z nim.”

\- Ale… dlaczego on? - zapytał Aultcray z bolesną miną. „Dlaczego nie któryś z pozostałych Bohaterów? Czy to nie jakiś plan? Czy to twój sposób buntu? Proszę, powiedz mi, że to ...”

Malty westchnął. "Naprawdę...?" Spojrzała na niego płasko, ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. „Nie jestem już dzieckiem…”

„Wiesz, że się tylko o ciebie martwię ...”

Poirytowanie Malty'ego ustąpiło i skierowała delikatny uśmiech do ojca. - Wiem, tato. Wiem ... Ale mówię poważnie. To nie tak, że tak planowałem. Kocham go, ok? Naprawdę. Musiała przez chwilę powstrzymać łzy. - Czy nie chcesz, żebym był szczęśliwy? Żeby być z kimś, kogo naprawdę kocham i szanuję, zamiast być żonaty dla jakiegoś politycznego zysku?

„Oczywiście, Malty…”

\- Więc co jest takiego złego w Bohaterze Tarcz? Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. „Wiem, że zawsze martwisz się o mnie, kiedy jestem nieobecny, aby pomóc Bohaterom w ich podróży. Czy nie czujesz się lepiej, że będę z tarczą zamiast włóczni? On najlepiej chroni innych, wiesz to."

Aultcray westchnęła długo, a kiedy spojrzał na nią ponownie ze zmęczonym uśmiechem na twarzy, Malty wiedział, że go ma.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała, po czym pochyliła się, żeby go krótko uściskać. "Kocham cię, tato."

\- Też cię kocham, Malty. Zawsze będę.

Skinęła głową i zachichotała mokro i przez chwilę znów miała 10 lat.

\- Już się poddaj, Motoyasu - mówił Naofumi na arenie. - Nie sądzisz, że wystarczająco się zawstydziłeś?

Motoyasu klęczał, powoli podnosząc się w górę, a jego słaba odpowiedź zagubiła się w oczerniających okrzykach widzów. Z narastającą nudą niektórzy stawali się coraz bardziej bezwstydni ... Niektórzy nawet mieli czelność skierować swoje obraźliwe komentarze do jej Naofumi, mówiąc, że powinien się pospieszyć. Zobaczyła parę prowadzącą swoją małą córeczkę do jednego z wyjść. Mieli szczęście, że Malty nie mógł rozpoznać ich twarzy z daleka.

Aultcray nagle wstał, odchrząknął i zbliżył się do balustrady.

_Co on robi?_ Malty zastanawiał się, ale posłusznie podszedł do niego.

\- Stój - zawołał w dół. „Pojedynek został wstrzymany!” Musiał powtórzyć się jeszcze dwa razy, aż wiadomość dotarła nawet do Motoyasu.

Stojąc prosto, Naofumi spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Z drugiej strony Motoyasu wydawał się ledwo utrzymywać się w górze. Nie tak subtelnie używał włóczni do wsparcia, jego włosy były w nieładzie, twarz zarumieniona i lśniąca od potu, a ona praktycznie słyszała jego wzburzony oddech, gdy jego pierś unosiła się i opadała z widocznym wysiłkiem.

\- Bohater Tarcz - odezwał się Aultcray i ostatnie pomruki ucichły. „Pojedynek trwa już od jakiegoś czasu, a moi ludzie są męczący”. Przerwał, by pozwolić kilku oczekiwanym uwagom ze strony tłumu przejść. - Powiedz mi, czy chcesz poślubić moją córkę?

\- Tak, Wasza Wysokość - powiedział Naofumi iz szacunkiem skinął głową.

\- Dobrze. Niech to będzie twoja próba. Pokonaj bohatera włóczni, a dam ci moje błogosławieństwo. Masz trzy minuty! W przeciwnym razie uznam bohatera włóczni zwycięzcą. Co powiesz, bohaterze tarczy?

_Naprawdę, tato?_ Pomyślała Malty, jej czoło drgało z irytacji.

"Zrobię to w jednym!" - oświadczył Naofumi i po wszystkich trybunach rozległy się ciche szepty.

Malty spojrzał na niego wymownie i wykonał szalony gest ręką, który, miejmy nadzieję, zrozumiał jako: „Jeśli przegrasz, zabiję cię, kurwa!”.

Sądząc po jego uśmieszku, rozumiał wystarczająco dobrze.

\- W takim razie masz minutę! Aultcray skinął mu krótko głową. "Zajmijcie pozycje, Bohaterowie."

Zrobili to dość powoli w przypadku Motoyasu. Malty spojrzał na niego. Jej ojciec zaśmiał się słabo, więc zamiast tego spojrzała na niego.

\- O co chodzi, moja droga córko? - zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem. Wydawał się nagle w lepszym nastroju. - Czy nie wierzysz w swojego kochanka?

Prychnęła.

\- Jeśli jest tak wspaniały, za jakiego go uważasz, nie powinno to stanowić dla niego problemu. A może tak, że został odgryziony więcej, niż może przeżuć? Uniósł biało-szarą brew. - Jedna minuta? Arogancja, można by pomyśleć.

Malty podniosła głowę w wyzwaniu, po czym uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. "Mój Naofumi odniesie zwycięstwo. Zjesz swoje słowa, zobaczysz."

Aultcray zaśmiał się. - To byłby spektakl, gdyby to zrobił, to na pewno - powiedział i ponownie stanął twarzą w twarz z walczącymi. Motoyasu w końcu zajął jego pozycję. "Jedna minuta od mojej komendy." Podniósł rękę, po czym opuścił ją z okrzykiem: „Zaczynaj!”

Nikt się nie poruszył. Na arenie panowała cisza, nie licząc trzaskających płomieni tańczących na paleniskach. Malty słyszała bicie jej serca. Tam, gdzie wcześniej ludzie wychodzili z nudów, napięcie było teraz większe niż kiedykolwiek. To było tak, jakby wszyscy wstrzymywali oddech. Wielu pochylało się do przodu na swoich siedzeniach.

Naofumi wycelował Tarczę w Motoyasu, a złota głowa kozła oderwała się i wystrzeliła we Włócznię Idiotę.

Motoyasu zaczekał, aż się zbliży, po czym uderzył go w powietrzu, odrzucając go. "Ha!" - zawołał triumfalnie. Niemniej jednak, złota głowa kozła zdołała pojawić się nad Motoyasu chwilę później i wydała kpiące beczenie. Nikt się nie śmiał.

Motoyasu wydał z siebie wściekły okrzyk i zaszarżował, ściskając włócznię obiema rękami.

Naofumi również zaatakował. Jego Tarcza zmieniła się w złotą, majestatyczną głowę smoka, która sekundę później otworzyła swoją paszczę i zaczął z niej wybuchać ogień. Motoyasu był niezłomny w jego przewadze. Pobiegł prosto do płonącego smoka, który, co dziwne, zdawał się zatrzymywać, unosząc się nieruchomo, w samym środku pojedynku. Obaj Bohaterowie zostali połknięci przez płomienie, a Malty wstrzymała oddech. Zabrzmiał dźwięk zderzania się metalu i usłyszała okrzyk bólu - zdecydowanie Motoyasu.

_Chodź kochanie. Dasz radę_ , pomyślał Malty, pochylając się do przodu i chwytając się poręczy.

Mijały bolesne chwile. Potem płonący smok rozpadł się z głośnym _świstem._ Na jego miejscu pozostali dwaj Bohaterowie. Motoyasu klęczał, a Naofumi stał za nim, trzymając Motoyasu w ciasnym uścisku głowy, mając pełną kontrolę.

Malty wypuściła oddech i uśmiechnęła się. Uśmiechnął się. Rzuciła ojcu ukośne spojrzenie; był tak samo zahipnotyzowany wydarzeniami, jak wszyscy inni, jego wyraz twarzy wyrażał zdziwienie - ale nie złość.

Motoyasu walczył bezradnie. Jego wysiłki były słabe i nieskoordynowane, przypominając jej bezcelowe machanie dzieckiem. Naofumi musiał ugryźć go swoją wężową Tarczą, gdy byli w ognisku. Włócznia odbiła się od razu, bez względu na to, gdzie uderzył. Motoyasu upuścił broń i gołymi rękami chwycił ramię Naofumiego, ale nie poruszył nim nawet o cal, jakby jej narzeczony był zrobiony ze stali.

_Tak. Wykończ go!_ Malty wstrzymała oddech, jakby to ona się dusiła, tak jak wszyscy inni na arenie. Naofumi spojrzał na nią, a ona odwzajemniła spojrzenie, oczarowana. Bezlitośnie dusił swojego przeciwnika.

Malty zadrżała i ogarnęła ją fala podniecenia. Jej uścisk na poręczy zacieśnił się, gdy zatraciła się w równie intensywnym spojrzeniu Naofumiego. Uśmiechnął się nagle, a jego Tarcza zmieniła się w złotą głowę lwa. Sprawił, że ryknął, a Motoyasu z szeroko otwartymi oczami miał otwarte usta, jakby chciał krzyczeć, ale nie wydostał się z niego żaden dźwięk poza słabym, gardłowym chrapaniem. Szarpał się gorączkowo, kopiąc nogami i uderzając na oślep. To był daremny wysiłek. Potem znieruchomiał i opadł na siebie, wisząc bezwładnie i bez napięcia.

Naofumi wciąż patrzył na nią z zapierającą dech w piersiach intensywnością.

_Moja Naofumi ..._ Gdyby poszła bez bielizny, teraz _czułaby_ , jak jej podniecenie spływa po udach. Wiła się w miejscu, ogarnięta nienasyconym pragnieniem. Jej uścisk na poręczy był tak mocny, że bała się, że zostawi ślad w złocie. Wydostał się z niej warkot. _Kopalnia. Kopalnia. Kopalnia. Kopalnia. Kopalnia..._

Naofumi w końcu zwolnił uchwyt, prawie nieostrożnie, a Motoyasu upadł na ziemię jak worek warzyw.

_Tak!_ pomyślała. Wydawało się, że przez arenę przebiegł zbiorowe westchnienie, po którym nastąpiła oszołomiona cisza. W końcu ktoś klasnął, ale pozostał skromny.

Aultcray wydawał się zamarznięty, więc Malty dyskretnie go kopnął, czemu towarzyszył syk: „Papa!” pod nosem.

\- C-co? Zaczął się zbierać, stojąc trochę prościej. "O."

Aultcray odchrząknął i oznajmił: „Bohater Tarczy zwycięża!” Położył rękę na jej ramionach. "Fala braw dla narzeczonego mojej córki!"

Serce Malty pulsowało z radości, gdy za publiczną aprobatą jej ojca wybuchły brawa, stając się niemal gromkie. Musiała powstrzymać łzy i z wdzięcznością ścisnęła dłoń ojca. Wycofał się i ponownie usiadł. Pozostała stojąc, pławiąc się w zwycięstwie. _Ich_ zwycięstwo. Zrobili to. Przyprowadzili jej ojca i, jak się domyślała, znaczną część szlachty Melromarc po ich stronie. Kto by ich teraz powstrzymał?

_Powinienem być z nim na dole_ , pomyślała, ale akurat gdy już miała odwrócić się, by rzucić się na dziedziniec, Naofumi zbliżył się zdecydowanymi krokami. _Co on robi?_

Musiała pochylić się nad balustradą, żeby zobaczyć go stojącego tam na dole, tuż przed ścianą. Czy próbował coś powiedzieć? Nie był. On gestykulował. Domyśliła się, że może się cofnąć. Zrobiła to z grymasem. Chwilę później Malty zaczął się, gdy rozległ się _cichy brzęk_ i zaczepienie o poręcz. Kiedy ponownie pochyliła się do przodu, Naofumi szedł po ścianie, ciągnąc się w górę po linie.

"Jesteś śmieszny!" zawołała, przechylając się przez balustradę, ale potem zaśmiała się, szczęśliwa i trochę histeryczna. Uśmiechnął się tylko. Ktoś gwizdał. Kiedy dotarł na szczyt, z radością przyjął dłoń Malty, aby pomóc mu wejść i przekroczyć balustradę. Wylądował w królewskiej alkowie, wciąż ją trzymając i chichocząc, prawie stracili równowagę, ale w końcu zawisła w jego objęciach. - A więc w zeszłym tygodniu w ten sposób trafiłeś do mojego pokoju - wymamrotała.

Naofumi mruknął i pochylił się do przodu, kładąc dłoń na jej szyi. Po kręgosłupie przebiegło jej mrowienie. Zamknęła oczy. Ich usta połączyły się, a potem zaczęli się całować, jakby nie było jutra. Aplauz, który miał ucichnąć, wzrósł ponownie. Malty nie sądziła, by kiedykolwiek była tak szczęśliwa jak w tamtej chwili.

Jej biodra drgnęły z desperackiej potrzeby. Chciała otrzeć się o niego i ledwo się opierała. Miał rękę owiniętą wokół jej talii, trzymając ją blisko i zaborczo. W końcu na to zasłużył. Jego usta były słodkie i słone od potu, a ona nie mogła przestać ssać i lizać. Jego piżmowy męski zapach był wszechogarniający. Potężny. Zatraciła się w tym. Wydostał się z niej jęk potrzeby i zadrżała. Gdyby powiedział jej, żeby _teraz_ stanęła na ziemi i rozłożyła dla niego nogi, zrobiłaby to.

Ktoś wielokrotnie odchrząknął iw końcu się rozpadli. Malty stanęła twarzą do ojca, dysząc, a na jej zarumienionej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

Aultcray przyglądał im się surowo. Teraz zachowywał się z dezaprobatą, ale wiedziała, że był potajemnie zachwycony, widząc ją tak szczęśliwą i beztroską. - Oczekuję od was szczegółowych wyjaśnień - powiedział, zaciskając usta. "Jutro."

Malty zachichotał. - Oczywiście, tato.

Naofumi stanowczo skinął głową, na co Aultcray odpowiedział i zdawało się, że między nimi przepłynęło jakieś porozumienie.

Już miała znowu pocałować swojego narzeczonego, kiedy jej ojciec kontynuował. - Och, i bohaterowi tarczy, już wydałem instrukcje, jak wyleczyć znaki klątwy twojego niewolnika. Zgodnie z ustaleniami odejmę koszt od nagrody Bohatera Włóczni.

\- Dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość - powiedział Naofumi.

Racja, jego niewolnik ... _Raphtalia ..._ Nastrój Malty'ego lekko się pogorszył. Cały pojedynek, choć przyniósł im błogosławieństwo jej ojca, dotyczył tej małej Demi, prawda? Malty nie był pewien, co o tym myśleć. Albo co ogólnie myśleć o dziewczynie. Wydawało się, że Naofumi ją docenia. O tym, jak i w jakim zakresie pozostało. Malty musiałby stąpać ostrożnie. A gdyby miała się jej pozbyć, musiałaby to zrobić z subtelnością.

Aultcray wskazał na dziedziniec. - Poleciłem moim ludziom, żeby sprowadzili ją do ciebie. Wybacz mi, Bohaterze Tarczy, ale _nie_ spodziewałem się, że nagle wejdziesz na mury. Zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.

Naofumi przyłączył się do rozbawienia i wykonał nieostrożny gest ręką. - Trochę się wyprzedziłem. Twoja córka tak na mnie działa… - Dał jej całusa w policzek, a Malty zachichotała, a jej płonąca twarz stała się jeszcze bardziej czerwona. Chciała pogrzebać się w objęciach Naofumiego i ukryć.

Aultcray spojrzał na nich z delikatnym uśmiechem, ale także z oburzeniem i rezygnacją, który tylko ojciec mógł widzieć, gdy patrzył, jak jego dorosła córka została zabrana przez innego mężczyznę.

Na dziedzińcu Demi była leczona przez grupę księży. Jej spojrzenie było przygnębione i przygnębione. Fakt, który ogromnie ucieszył Malty'ego. Dziewczyna prawdopodobnie miała złudzenia co do poślubienia _jej_ Naofumi, co nie było niczym niezwykłym wśród Demis - tak samo, jak Malty czasami marzył o poślubieniu jednego z pozostałych Bohaterów, kiedy była młoda i naiwna. Ale wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej porażki. Że nie ma żadnych szans z Malty i nigdy tego nie zrobi. Być może w końcu nie stanowiła zagrożenia. Tylko głupie dziecko próbujące udawać dorosłego po tym, jak nagle stało się nim fizycznie. Z pewnością nie zasługuje na zazdrość Malty.

Dalej na dziedzińcu, na obszarze pojedynków, rycerze kładli nieprzytomne ciało Motoyasu na noszach, a następnie zabrali go.

\- A więc zejdziemy tam na dół? - zasugerował Malty z uśmiechem.

"Pewnie." Naofumi ją pocałował. "Ufasz mi?" zaszeptał.

\- Z moim życiem - powiedziała bez wahania i położyła dłoń na jego policzku. - Dlaczego pytasz… Pisnęła, gdy Naofumi gwałtownie ją podniósł. Manewrował nią w swoich ramionach, aż trzymał ją w noszeniu księżniczki, a ona objęła go ramieniem za szyję, żeby się ustabilizować. "Naofumi?" oddychała, zdenerwowana i podekscytowana.

Uśmiechnął się tylko do niej, prawie przebiegle. Następnie wezwał tarczę przeciwlotniczą jako rampę prowadzącą do balustrady, pobiegł w górę i skoczył. Pisnęła.

"Słodowy!" - zawołał jej ojciec z niepokojem.

Uczucie zawrotów głowy ogarnęło ją, walcząc z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, które czuła będąc w ramionach Naofumi. Ale oni spadali! Uświadomiła sobie, że krzyczy, desperacko chwytając się go. Jakie upokarzające!

Wylądowali z _chrzęstem_ piasku, prawie delikatnie. Dopiero po chwili Malty zdała sobie sprawę, że już nie spadają i że tak, wciąż żyje. Serce waliło jej w piersi, oddech był nierówny.

„To byłeś… ty…” udało jej się wyjść, zorientowawszy się w swoim otoczeniu. Z dołu ściany wydawały się takie wysokie, a światło pochodni prawie oślepiało. Jak daleko spadli?

Naofumi chichotał.

"Oszalałeś?" - zażądał Malty, wciąż wisząc w jego ramionach. Uderzyła go w jego napierśnik.

Posłał kuszący uśmiech. - Myślałem, że powierzyłeś mi swoje życie?

\- To było… - sapnął Malty. - Jesteś ranny? Twoje nogi? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Malty, jestem bohaterem tarczy. Mały upadek nie ma na mnie nic.

Poczuła, jak ciepło spływa jej po policzkach. - Ja… Oczywiście, wiem, ale…

"Słodowy!" Głos Aultcray zabrzmiał z góry. Wydawał się blady, spoglądając w dół, być może patrząc na Naofumiego.

"Jestem w porządku!" zawołała i pomachała. Wyrwał jej się chichot. - Czy nie mówiłem ci, że nic nie może mi się stać, kiedy jestem z Bohaterem Tarczy?

Jej ojciec wydawał się odprężyć, podobnie jak reszta widzów. Jego twarz zniknęła i prawdopodobnie opadał na swoje miejsce z ulgą.

\- Chcesz, żeby mój ojciec dostał ataku serca?

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Naofumi. Ale nie brzmiał na bardzo przepraszającego. Uśmiech na jego twarzy potwierdził to przypuszczenie.

Malty westchnął. To był zakochany dźwięk. "Mój wspaniały Naofumi." Delikatnie położyła dłoń na jego policzku. - Teraz już mnie pocałuj. A potem pójdziemy na emeryturę do mojego pokoju… Nie posunęła się dalej, gdy uciszył ją ustami, a ona radośnie otworzyła usta i pozwoliła mu poprowadzić pocałunek, chwytając jego włosy dla stabilności.

Zawsze uwielbiała dominować, ale czasami czuła się po prostu idealna, gdy była odbiorcą. Być celem tego inteligentnego, potężnego mężczyzny - zdecydowanie nie był już chłopcem - niepohamowanego pożądania, gdy pieścił i ssał jej usta i język, jakby nie było nic lepszego na świecie.

Ponieważ nie było.

### Uwagi:

> Smut jest następny. Smuuuuuuut.


	3. Rozdział 22

##  [Rozdział 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609964/chapters/73248408)

Słaby wiatr delikatnie muskał jej wolną od klątwy skórę i czuła ciepło piecyków, prawie jak pieszczotę. Byłoby przyjemnie, gdyby Raphtalia nie czuła się odrętwiała.

Kapłani, którzy ją otaczali, rozmawiali cicho i wykonali kilka ostatnich zaklęć, aby potwierdzić, że jest naprawdę wyleczona, po czym ją opuścili, a Raphtalia upadła w chwili, gdy uwolniły ją uspokajające ramiona. Brud wbijał się w jej kolana, ale nie dbała o to.

Jedyna łza spłynęła po jej policzku, kiedy zamrugała. Naofumi nadal całował księżniczkę. Wzdychali, chichotali, po omacku, szeptali i _całowali się_ . Zaczęli od niego, trzymając ją w ramionach, a teraz przyciskał ją do ściany. Tyle całujących się, że musiała być teraz w ciąży ...

Z jej ust wyrwał się rozpaczliwy dźwięk, który nie mógł zdecydować, czy był to szloch, czy gorzki, pełen nienawiści śmiech. Odwróciła oczy.

_Głupie_ , pomyślała Raphtalia. _Wiesz, że nie możesz zajść w ciążę przez całowanie. Tak myślą tylko głupie dzieci. Ale tym właśnie jesteś, prawda?_ Spojrzała ze złością na piaszczysty teren areny, dąsając się, czując się dokładnie tak: dziecko.

Nadal ich słyszała. _Ssanie_ . Za jej plecami rozległy się opancerzone kroki, cofając się, gdy ostatni rycerze opuścili arenę. Z góry słychać było tylko kilka cichych głosów.

Wkrótce zostanie sama. Naofumi w każdej chwili wyjdzie z księżniczką, aby udać się do jej pokoju w zamku i robić rzeczy, o których Raphtalia wolałaby nie myśleć. Może powinna po prostu uciec teraz, zanim będzie mógł jej sprzeciwić się, aby uniknąć bólu. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę. Ale potem ogarnął ją strach. Gdzie ona w ogóle by poszła? Całkiem sam? Wolałaby umrzeć, pomyślała. To było zbyt przerażające.

Czy udało jej się jakoś przekonać Naofumiego, żeby jej nie porzucał? Nie wiedziała jak. Jasne, walczył i wygrał pojedynek, by ją wyleczyć, ale czy w ogóle chodziło o nią? Czy nie był to dla niego tylko sposób na popisywanie się przed ... swoją narzeczoną? Mając do dyspozycji zasoby, którymi dysponowała księżniczka, łatwo byłoby wyleczyć Raphtalię bez żadnego problemu. To wszystko było pokazowe ...

A teraz, kiedy Naofumi ujawnił swój związek z Księżniczką, oficjalnie zaczęli się bawić. Co oznaczało, że Raphtalia nie będzie już potrzebna. Wymieniony, tak po prostu. To boli. Więcej, niż mogła wyrazić słowami. Czy zostanie odesłana do jednego ze swoich dawnych panów? Znowu bić? Ból od tamtego czasu był prawie lepszy od tego, co czuła teraz. Loch był prawie _wygodny._

Płacząc gorzkimi łzami, Raphtalia nie podniosła wzroku, gdy zbliżały się kroki i zatrzymały się przed nią.

\- Raphtalia? Hej, Raftalia. To był Naofumi. Powie jej teraz, żeby wyszła lada chwila ...

"Dlaczego płaczesz?" - zapytała księżniczka. - Czy cierpisz? Twoje przeklęte rany są zagojone, prawda?

_Jakbyś nie wiedział!_ Raphtalia chciała warknąć, ale nie zdołała nawet skrzywić się ani unieść głowy. Podczas ich całowania Księżniczka prawdopodobnie szeptała Naofumiemu wszelkiego rodzaju kłamstwa.

Jak przez mgłę zauważyła, że para klęczała przed nią. Ręka spoczęła na jej ramieniu. Serce Raphtalii podskoczyło, a potem spięło się, gdy zauważyła, że jest zbyt gładkie i delikatne, jak na Naofumiego.

„Posłuchaj, Raphtalia ...”

Raphtalia podniosła głowę i spojrzała na Księżniczkę przez niewyraźne widzenie. Uśmiechała się delikatnie, prawie, empatycznie, ale w jej oczach był błysk triumfu. Naofumi miał ramię owinięte wokół jej talii, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Raphtalia zmusiła się, by nie odrywać wzroku od Księżniczki.

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć… Przepraszam. Za wcześniejsze uderzenie.

_Co?_ Pomyślała Raphtalia.

„To było bardzo niedojrzałe z mojej strony i nie powinnam tego robić. Nie będę się usprawiedliwiać. Straciłam kontrolę. Po prostu zdecydowałam, że ogłoszę nasze zaręczyny, a potem pojawiłaś się i rzuciłaś mnie Off. Spanikowałem i zrobiłem pierwszą rzecz, o której przyszło mi do głowy. Bardzo mi przykro. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że to nic osobistego i że możemy to pominąć ”.

Naofumi złożył czuły pocałunek na jej policzku.

_Nic osobistego._ _Racja_ , pomyślała Raphtalia, bardzo starając się nie patrzeć. _To było_ bardzo _osobiste. Nie będę znowu zaskoczony._

\- To moja wina, naprawdę - powiedział Naofumi, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. - Powinienem był cię przedstawić wcześniej.

\- Powinnaś - zgodziła się Księżniczka z wyniosłym uśmiechem, który sprawił, że przez Raphtalię przebiła się iskra nienawiści.

\- Nie winię cię, moja narzeczona. Mam nadzieję, że wy dwoje możecie spojrzeć poza to i być ze sobą przyjaźni.

\- Oczywiście - zgodziła się z łatwością Księżniczka i spojrzała na Raphtalię z promiennym uśmiechem. Wciąż trzymała dłoń na ramieniu Raphtalii, sprawiając, że jej skóra się czołgała.

_Chce, żebyśmy się dogadywali_ , pomyślała Raphtalia, przerażona i podekscytowana w równym stopniu. _To znaczy, że mnie nie odeśle!_ Jednocześnie oznaczało to spędzanie z _nią_ czasu . Raphtalia nagle poczuła się jak filolialska laska uwięziona w smoczej jaskini, z delikatną dłonią na jej ramieniu bardziej jak wściekły pazur.

\- Co powiesz, Raftalio? Czy możesz mi wybaczyć?

Raphtalia oparła się chęci skrzywienia się i uniosła głowę z dumą. „Nie ma nic do wybaczenia. Prawie nie zauważyłem bólu. Złamany nos to _nic w_ porównaniu z tym, co wycierpiałem”. Dopiero teraz przyszło jej do głowy, że nie może już czuć słabego pieczenia z powodu złamanego nosa. Kapłani musieli go wyleczyć, kiedy wyleczyli jej ramiona.

\- Och. W porządku. To ulga.

Naofumi z dumnym uśmiechem skierował się do Raphtalii, sprawiając, że jej pierś rozgrzała się nadzieją, a jego oczy błyszczały łzami szczęścia?

_Przecież go to obchodzi,_ pomyślała, czując się głupio, że w niego zwątpił. Jeszcze raz...

"Czy mogę?" - zapytała księżniczka, wskazując chusteczką, którą skądś kupiła. Nieskazitelnie biały, z delikatnym, złotym haftem, był prawdopodobnie wart więcej niż miecz Raftalii.

Zdumiony Raphtalia skinął głową. Musiała oprzeć się przytłaczającej chęci odparcia Księżniczki - sztyletem - kiedy sięgnęła chusteczką do twarzy Raphtalii, a potem kontynuowała wycieranie, oczyszczając ją z zaschniętej krwi.

Naofumi zachichotała, a Raphtalia wierciła się bezradnie, pozwalając wycierać twarz, jakby była małym dzieckiem. Część niej uznała to za pocieszające.

_Ona jest wrogiem_ , przypomniała sobie Raphtalia. _Nie trać czujności_ _!_ Ale czy naprawdę była? Przeprosiła i starała się być miła, ponieważ Naofumi ją o to poprosił. Przynajmniej Raphtalia mogła odwzajemnić przysługę. Jeśli to uszczęśliwiło Naofumi ...

\- Tam, wszystko czyste - powiedziała Księżniczka z uśmiechem, a kiedy ponownie napotkała oczy Raphtalii, triumfalny, pełen triumfu blask zdawał się zniknąć. Odłożyła chusteczkę i zdjęła rękę z ramienia Raphtalii. Brak łagodnego ciepła był dość zauważalny. Zadrżała i niemal natychmiast to przegapiła.

_Ja nie!_ pomyślała wściekle. _Bez rękawiczek jest po prostu zimno ..._

\- Raphtalia - powiedział Naofumi. - Będzie ci dobrze spędzać noc z Kuro w Belouk… Ach, nieważne. Kuro nie ma nawet w mieście…

"Kto to jest Kuro?" - zapytała księżniczka.

„My Filolial”. Widząc jej zmarszczkę, rozwinął: - Jest szczególnym rodzajem Filoliala, który potrafi mówić i przemieniać się w człowieka. Wkrótce cię przedstawię.

Uniosła brwi ze zdumienia, uśmiechnęła się. "Okej, mój Naofumi."

_\- Mój Naofumi?_ Raphtalia pomyślała z niedowierzaniem. _Pan Naofumi nie należy do nikogo! A co najmniej ty!_ Tyle że ... może tak. W końcu byli zaręczeni.

Odchrząknął. - W każdym razie. W zamku są przygotowane pokoje gościnne dla towarzyszy Bohaterów, prawda?

Księżniczka skinęła głową. - Są… Ale czy myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, żeby była sama?

Wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

Naofumi zacisnął usta. "Czy myślisz..."

\- Być może - powiedziała Księżniczka. „Lepiej nie ryzykować”. Znów stanęła przed Raphtalią. - Możesz pojechać z nami i spędzić noc w moich pokojach. Chcesz tego, Raphtalia?

Raphtalia zmarszczyła brwi. Czy to była pułapka? Brzmiało jak pułapka.

"Naprawdę?" - zapytał Naofumi, wyraźnie zaskoczony, ale bardzo szczęśliwy.

\- Oczywiście. Może spać na jednej z moich kanap. Albo możemy poskładać je razem, tworząc prowizoryczne łóżko. To żaden problem.

"Brzmi dobrze. Dziękuję." Pocałował swoją narzeczoną w policzek, a żołądek Raphtalii skręcił się z zazdrości. Wstali. Wciąż miał jedną rękę owiniętą wokół talii księżniczki, a drugą zaoferował Raphtalię. - Chodź. Nadal jestem ci winien wyjaśnienie.

\- Dobrze, panie Naofumi. Raphtalia chwyciła go za rękę i pozwoliła, by pomógł jej wstać, a może potem trzymała go dłużej niż to konieczne, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak zareaguje księżniczka.

Irytująco - podejrzanie - wydawało się, że wcale jej to nie przeszkadza. Czy Raphtalia wyobraziła sobie wcześniejszą pogardę w tych szmaragdowych oczach? Czy jej uderzenie w Raftalię było tylko wykalkulowanym posunięciem, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę uczty, w samą porę na jej dramatyczne ujawnienie?

* * *

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotała Raphtalia, przyjmując filiżankę od Księżniczki. Świadoma kosztownego rzemiosła - miał piękne kwiatuszki z narysowanymi na nim różowoczerwonymi płatkami - ostrożnie uniosła go do nosa i pociągnęła nosem. Herbata pachniała ziołami. Upiła łyk. Było pyszne, a upał wydawał się boski, gdy napój płynął w kierunku jej brzucha. Niektóre wewnętrzne dreszcze ustąpiły i pozwoliła sobie odpocząć, opierając się o drogie poduszki, które leżały na oparciu kanapy.

"Chcesz trochę ciasteczek?" - zapytała księżniczka, wyciągając mały talerz.

Raphtalia pokręciła głową i pociągnęła kolejny łyk. Czuła się tak nie na miejscu w pokojach księżniczki. Wszystko było takie czyste, lśniące, złote i _drogie_ . Nawet świece, ich kształt i karmazynowy kolor były doskonałe, wyglądały, jakby kosztowały fortunę. Może księżniczka miała nadzieję, że Raftalia przypadkowo coś zniszczy, żeby ją wyrzucić?

„Więc…” Księżniczka z westchnieniem odchyliła się na kanapie naprzeciwko Raphtalii. - Chcesz nas o coś zapytać?

Raphtalia wpatrywała się w swoją filiżankę, żeby nie musiała patrzeć na szczęśliwą parę, na ich złożone dłonie, ich palce pieszczące się z miłością, na to, jak księżniczka opierała głowę na ramieniu Naofumiego i jak wyglądał tak zadowolonego. i zadowolony z tego wszystkiego.

\- Nie. Ja… to znaczy tak. Ale… nie wiem… od czego zacząć.

„Może powinniśmy zacząć od początku” - zaproponował delikatnie Naofumi. "W porządku?"

Raphtalia skinęła głową.

\- Cóż, w każdym razie to nie jest taka długa historia. Odchrząknął. „Wszystko zaczęło się następnego dnia po Wezwaniu. Malty był moim jedynym towarzyszem. Po całym dniu wyrównywania, zjedliśmy cudowną kolację, a potem udaliśmy się na emeryturę do naszego pokoju w gospodzie. a jedno prowadziło do drugiego. Tak, wtedy naprawdę nam się podobało ”- Księżniczka zachichotała i _rozległo_ się _uderzenie,_ gdy pocałowała go w policzek -„ i od tamtej pory jesteśmy razem ”.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział Raphtalia. Więc nigdy nie miała szans ...

„Oczywiście,” kontynuował Naofumi, „nie mogliśmy być otwarci na temat naszego związku. Byłem już postrzegany z podejrzliwością, a Bohater Tarczy nie jest tutaj zbyt popularny. Więc Malty zaproponował, abyśmy udawali, że ją, a ona wtedy wspierała mnie w tajemnicy. To było łatwe rozwiązanie. Gdyby mnie unikano, nikt nie postrzegałby mnie jako zagrożenia i nie zostawiłby mnie w spokoju. A kiedy oczyściła moje imię, podniosłoby to mój status do nowe szczyty. Naprawdę, całkiem genialny plan, moja cudowna narzeczona. "

Księżniczka mruknęła z zadowoleniem, po czym zaczęli się całować. Raphtalia przypadkowo uniosła głowę i nie mogła odwrócić wzroku. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak niesamowicie piękna była księżniczka, nietrudno było sobie wyobrazić, jak od razu się w niej zakochał. I to, że każda dziewczyna chciałaby, żeby wrócił, było oczywiste.

_Zabiłbym, żeby być na jej miejscu_ , pomyślała Raphtalia. Przez chwilę to sobie wyobraziła. Że to nie lśniące, szkarłatne włosy księżniczki, przez które biegały ręce Naofumi, ale jej proste, brunetki. Że jego usta były na jej ustach, jego język pieścił ją z miłością i pożądaniem, jego ramię wokół jej talii, trzymał ją blisko, nigdy więcej jej nie puszczał ...

Przeszyła ją gorąca iskra ciepła. _Podniecenie_ , pomyślała Raphtalia. _Tak to się nazywa. Przestań być takim dzieckiem!_ Wzięła drżący oddech, prawie upuściła filiżankę i odwróciła oczy. Pokusa, by spojrzeć w górę i _patrzeć,_ była przytłaczająca. Dlaczego nie miałaby po prostu patrzeć? Jaka była szkoda? Przynajmniej mogła mieć tyle, prawda?

Przestali się całować, a Raphtalia była prawie rozczarowana, co było oczywiście śmieszne.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Naofumi i Księżniczka zachichotała. Odchrząknął. „Cóż, to była krótka wersja. Czy masz jakieś pytania?”

Raphtalia lekko potrząsnęła głową. Po kilku chwilach zapytała: „Kiedy się ożenisz?” _Dlaczego o to zapytałem ?!_

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie przez chwilę - powiedziała Księżniczka, po czym dodała: - Niestety. Westchnęła, opierając głowę na ramieniu Naofumiego. „Są rzeczy, które uniemożliwiają nam ślub. Prawdopodobnie najlepiej będzie, jeśli zaczekamy na powrót mojej Mamy. Nie sądzę, że będzie miała jakieś zastrzeżenia. Do tego czasu będziemy mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby postawić mojego ojca całkowicie po naszej stronie ”.

Naofumi chrząknął, zgadzając się.

\- Więc pojedziesz z nami, żeby przygotować się do następnej fali? - zapytała Raphtalia, a jej serce biło szybciej, słysząc, jak arogancko brzmiała. Ale Naofumi tylko się uśmiechnęła i nie poprawiła swojego przypuszczenia.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Malty z podekscytowanym uśmiechem. - Nie mogę się doczekać. Marzyłam o tym od jakiegoś czasu, wiesz… - Odchrząknęła. „Cóż, nie planuję siedzieć w zamku, podczas gdy Kościół ma wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zaplanować następny ruch. Skupienie się na byciu silniejszym i bycie w ruchu wydaje się sprytnym pomysłem. Musimy jeszcze bardziej poprawić twój wizerunek, mój Naofumi ”.

Pokiwał głową. - Okej. Och! Zapraszam cię na moje przyjęcie.

Księżniczka zachichotała. - Racja. Zupełnie zapomniałem opuścić Motoyasu. Ahhh… w końcu się go pozbywam.

Naofumi prychnął i cmoknął ją w policzek. "Witaj w drużynie."

Imię i ikona Księżniczki - oczywiście korona - pojawiły się poniżej Naofumiego z poczuciem ostateczności. _Malty S Melromarc. 40 LVL *._

Księżniczka ziewnęła. To było zaraźliwe i Raphtalia i Naofumi też to zrobili.

„Kontynuujmy jutro naszą rozmowę” - zasugerował Naofumi. - Dobrze, Raphtalia?

\- Dobrze, panie Naofumi.

Para wstała, a Naofumi poszedł przesunąć stolik do kawy, żeby zrobić miejsce na zestawienie dwóch kanap.

\- W porządku - powiedziała Raphtalia. „Ten jest dla mnie wystarczająco duży”. Położyła się na sofie dla podkreślenia, poprawiając poduszki, żeby się ułożyć. W porównaniu z tym, jak zwykle spali w drodze, był to czysty luksus.

"Jesteś pewny?"

Skinęła głową.

"W porządku."

Księżniczka zniknęła za drzwiami - prawdopodobnie tymi prowadzącymi do jej sypialni - i wyłoniła się chwilę później, niosąc koc. Oczywiście był szkarłatny. Rozłożyła go i zarzuciła na Raphtalię.

Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Jednak było ciepło i wygodnie.

„Coś jeszcze potrzebujesz?” - zapytała księżniczka, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Raphtalii na kocu.

Raphtalia potrząsnęła głową. - Dziękuję - wymamrotała ze spuszczonymi oczami.

Naofumi położył dłoń na jej głowie i przez chwilę pieścił jej uszy. - Dobranoc, Raphtalia. Odpocznij teraz. Zasłużyłeś na to.

\- Dobranoc, panie Naofumi. Skinęła głową. "Y-Wasza Wysokość."

\- Śpij dobrze - powiedziała Księżniczka. Zdmuchnęła świece, zostawiając tylko jedną, która stała na stole obok pokoju, po czym wzięła Naofumiego za rękę i zaciągnęła go do swojej sypialni.

Raphtalia wtuliła się głębiej w koc. Była zmęczona, ale sen wydawał się niemożliwy. Pokój wydawał się onieśmielający, jakby znajdowała się w brzuchu gigantycznej bestii, z oczami obserwującymi ją ze ścian. Czuła się malutka, samotna i uwięziona.

Jej wrażliwe uszy wychwyciły chichot z sypialni i wszystkie możliwe sceny pojawiały się w jej głowie, każda bardziej skandaliczna niż następna. Zamknięcie oczu tylko ożywiło obrazy. Podciągnęła kolana do piersi i przygotowała się na długą noc.

* * *

W chwili, gdy Naofumi zamknął za nimi drzwi, Malty była już na nim, wciągając go do głębokiego pocałunku, pożerając go.

W końcu skończyli radzić sobie z dzieckiem Demi. Teraz dziewczyna mogła słuchać tego, co robią dorośli za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Malty uśmiechnął się złośliwie do pocałunku i zbadał usta jej Naofumi do syta. _Kopalnia._

Tak bardzo go pragnęła. Jej majtki były teraz całkowicie przemoczone.

Malty z chichotem przerwała pocałunek. Twarz Naofumiego była zarumieniona i z trudem łapał oddech. Spojrzała na niego, zadowolona.

\- Rozbierzmy się - powiedziała, zbyt napalona na jakąkolwiek rozbudowaną grę wstępną. Dała przykład, najpierw rozpinając płaszcz i pasek, a następnie napierśnik, delikatnie je odkładając.

Naofumi zrobił, jak mu kazano. Patrzyli na siebie, jak rozbierały się po jednym kawałku. Świece na jej szafkach nocnych zużywały tylko tyle światła, by odsłonić kuszące ciało, ale pozostawiało wystarczająco dużo dla wyobraźni. Zwilżyła usta. Patrzył na nią rozszerzonymi oczami. Napięcie było prawie namacalne. Zadrżała, jej sutki stały się twarde.

\- Mój Naofumi - szepnął Malty. "Chodź do mnie."

On zrobił. Cichy jęk wyrwał się im obojgu, kiedy przytulali się i całowali, zupełnie nadzy. Ich dotyk był natarczywy, a jego dłonie pozostawiły jej skórę ciepłą i mrowiącą. Jego kutas, twardy i gorący na jej biodrach, drgał od czasu do czasu. Próbowała uzyskać tarcie między ich ciałami. To nie wystarczyło.

Malty klepnął go lekko w tyłek i przygryzł jego usta. "Wsiadaj do łóżka."

Naofumi spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią. Ręka przeczesująca jej włosy przestała się poruszać, a potem nagle chwycił za garść włosów i szarpnął jej głowę do tyłu, sprawiając, że pisnęła z zaskoczenia.

Naofumi uśmiechnął się. Wstrzymała oddech. Słychać było tylko kołatanie jej serca i jego słaby oddech.

\- Czy to jakiś sposób, żeby porozmawiać z twoim księciem? - szepnął, a jego ciepły oddech przebiegł jej przez twarz.

„N-nie,” sapnęła i gorąca iskra podniecenia przebiegła przez nią, sprawiając, że wiła się w jego uścisku. - Przepraszam… mój Książę.

Naofumi mruknął. Spojrzał na nią, jakby ocenił, jak bardzo jej przykro. Potem nagle przyciągnął jej głowę do siebie i mocno pocałował. Malty zamknęła oczy, rozchyliła dla niego usta i nie mogła powstrzymać jęku, który jej uciekł.

Naofumi zatopił zęby w jej dolnej wardze. Jęknęła, przepełniając ją rozkosznym bólem. Przesunął zębami po jej wardze, wycofując się, po czym odwrócił się i poszedł do łóżka.

Dysząc, Malty wpatrywał się w swoją nagą sylwetkę - jego wysportowany tyłek - z nienasyconym pożądaniem. Usiadł wygodnie na wezgłowiu, zmieniając jej poduszki, by służyły za oparcie. Rozłożył się, jakby to był jego tron, uśmiechając się do niej. Zmienił swoją Tarczę na małą, tą, którą został wezwany, i przesunął ją tak, że przykleiła się do boku jego prawej łydki.

Jej spojrzenie spoczęło na jego członku, który wydawał się większy, niż zapamiętała, i przełknęła.

\- Nie idziesz, moja księżniczko? - powiedział cicho.

Malty wyszczerzył zęby i praktycznie wskoczył na łóżko. Na czworakach powoli czołgała się w jego stronę, w pełni świadoma jego intensywnego spojrzenia na nią.

Wzięła jego seksowne ciało. Wyglądał lepiej za każdym razem, gdy się spotkali. Przełykając, zmniejszyła ostatnią odległość między nimi i chwyciła jego usta. Oparła się dłońmi o jego talię i łapczywie pieściła jego skórę i pobudzający kształt twardych mięśni pod spodem. Natychmiast też jej dotknął, delikatnie przesuwając dłońmi po jej ramionach i ramionach, sprawiając, że zadrżała.

Słodowy pocałunek niżej. W poprzek jego gardła, na obojczykach, wzdłuż klatki piersiowej, zatrzymując się na chwilę przy sutkach. Sapał i wzdychał pod każdym pocałunkiem i ruchem jej języka, najwyraźniej starając się ściszyć.

Jej usta wykrzywiły się w przebiegłym uśmieszku, gdy pocałowała go wzdłuż brzucha, co wydawało się odrobinę bardziej wyraziste, niż zapamiętała. _Taka piękna, moja Naofumi ..._

Bawiła się, utrzymywała jęki na niskim poziomie i do minimum, bo czy nie była po prostu tak troskliwa? Mimo to Demi usłyszałaby - byli znani ze swojego wrażliwego słuchu - i nawet gdyby dostrzegła tylko ułamki, jej umysł wypełniłby luki.

Malty w końcu dotarł do jego krocza. Chwyciła jego penisa u podstawy i całkowicie objęła go ustami.

\- O, kurwa, Malty - sapnął Naofumi.

Nuciła, a jej oczy zamknęły się, gdy zalała ją intensywna fala satysfakcji. Jego kutas był ogromny i ciepły w jej ustach, a ona była głodna. Naprawdę zagłodzony. Przez chwilę delektowała się wrażeniami - jego przytłaczającym zapachem i smakiem, jego grubym kutasem w ustach, jego lekkim dotknięciem jej włosów - a potem ssała z zapamiętaniem. Było niechlujne, mokre i prawdopodobnie głośniejsze niż zamierzano, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu, w kółko sapiąc jej imię.

Jedna z jej dłoni znalazła się między jej nogami i obficie pociągnęła swoją mokrą cipkę, wyginając plecy w łuk. Jej głośny jęk został połknięty przez jego kutasa.

_Potrzebuję go teraz we mnie!_ pomyślała i wypuściła jego kutasa, aby wziąć głęboki oddech. Następnie szaleńczymi ruchami wspięła się na jego kolana i dołączyła do ich ciał. Jego kutas bez wysiłku wsunął się w jej mokrą cipkę. „Kurwa, tak…” To było niewiarygodnie dobre. Tak wielka wewnątrz niej, że ją dopełnia.

Naofumi zachichotał.

Malty chwyciła go za ramiona, wbijając palce w ciepłe ciało, pchnęła go ostro w poduszki i uciszyła ustami jego zaskoczony sapnięcie. Kołysała się w przód iw tył, szybko przyspieszając. Jej pocałunki były gwałtowne, kiedy go pieprzyła, ssąc i gryząc, tak jak podczas ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy. Jęknęła w jego usta i przełknęła jego jęki. Kiedy wydał szczególnie głośny jęk, pomyślała, że nadchodzi. Nie przestawała się ruszać, nawet gdy jego biodra zaczęły drgać, a jego protesty stawały się coraz głośniejsze.

W końcu, chociaż była daleka od zadowolenia, przestała go torturować. Puściła jego usta i opuściła głowę na jego ciało, obejmując go luźnym uściskiem. Oboje z trudem łapali oddech.

„Kurwa, Malty…” Lekko pieścił ją po plecach.

Zachichotała. - Przepraszam. Na chwilę straciłem kontrolę.

\- W porządku. Uwielbiałem to.

"Cieszę się." Malty podniosła głowę i przyjrzała mu się. Miał zamknięte oczy, a głowę miał odchyloną do tyłu, odpoczywającą. Położyła dłoń na jego policzku i zaczęła delikatnie pieścić, a potem po prostu dalej go obserwowała. Byłby gotowy do powrotu w krótkim czasie. Nie była niecierpliwa. Mieli teraz cały czas na świecie.

"Jesteś na mnie zły?" To pytanie wymknęło się jej bez zastanowienia.

Naofumi zamrugał i otworzył oczy, marszcząc brwi ze zmieszania. - Zły? Dlaczego miałbym być?

„Ponieważ ujawniłem wszystkim nasz związek”.

Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę. - Dlaczego? Czy tego żałujesz?

"Nie."

"Czy uważasz, że to był błąd?"

Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Więc dlaczego miałbym być zły? W końcu mogę być z tobą, kiedy tylko zechcę. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. "Nie mógłbym być szczęśliwszy."

Oddech Malty się zatrzymał. "Czuję się tak samo."

Oni się całowali. Powoli i czule. Przeciągnęła kciukiem w tę iz powrotem po jego policzku, jej język przy jego. To było doskonałe.

\- I dziękuję - szepnął, kiedy się rozstali.

\- Po co, mój Naofumi? Patrzyła mu w oczy.

\- Za bycie tak dobrym z Raphtalią. To znaczy… - Wziął uspokajający oddech. "To wiele dla mnie znaczy."

Malty uśmiechnęła się, ale jej żołądek lekko podskoczył. Dziewczyna znaczyła dla niego więcej, niż się spodziewała. - Oczywiście. Jest dla ciebie ważna, prawda?

"Tak." Tylko jedno słowo. Bez wyjaśnień. Mówiła zdecydowanie, patrząc jej w oczy.

"Czy muszę się martwić?" - zapytał Malty. Miała zamiar powiedzieć to kpiąco, ale zabrzmiało to okropnie obronnie.

"Zmartwiony?" Przez chwilę wydawał się autentycznie zdezorientowany, po czym parsknął. - Nie wygłupiaj się, Malty. Uśmiechnął się. - Jestem twój, prawda?

\- Jesteś - warknęła i mocno go pocałowała, skubiąc jego usta. "Na zawsze."

\- Tak - sapnął. - Tak bardzo cię pragnę, Malty.

„Hmm…” Poczuła, jak znowu staje się w niej twardy. „Nigdy nie chciałem czegoś tak złego, jak wtedy, gdy dusiłeś tego kretyna Motoyasu. Przysięgam, prawie tam dotarłem. Byłeś taki niesamowity”. Przygryzła wargi, prawie nerwowo. - Kurwa - szepnęła. - Chcę, żebyś kiedyś znowu mnie udusił.

Wydostał się z niego warkot, a jego pieszczoty stały się nieco bardziej natarczywe. "Cokolwiek chcesz, moja idealna narzeczona." Patrzył na nią z surowym pożądaniem. - Nigdy nie chciałem cię tak bardzo, jak wtedy, gdy ogłosiłeś nasze zaręczyny i pokazałeś wszystkim swoje miejsce. Z trudem mogłem się powstrzymać. Pocałował ją mocno. "Byłeś _niewiarygodny_ ."

Malty zachichotał. Przez chwilę po prostu przytulali się i wpatrywali się w szmaragdowe oczy, patrząc z całkowitym uwielbieniem. Nie, nie żałowała. Wiedziała, że są dla siebie idealne.

\- Kocham cię - szepnęła.

\- Też cię kocham - powiedział natychmiast zdławionym głosem.

Całowali się, uśmiechali się szaleńczo i płakali z radości. Powtórzyła to jeszcze raz, i on też to zrobił, potem znowu, i znowu, i znowu. To był prawdopodobnie ich najbardziej niechlujny pocałunek, ale kochała każdą sekundę.

W końcu wycofał się z jej ust i pocałował wzdłuż jej szczęki iw kierunku ucha.

„Mój Naofumi…” Westchnęła z zamkniętymi oczami, skupiając się na jego cudownym dotyku.

\- Słodycz… - szepnął. „Kochanie…” Przesunął pocałunkami wzdłuż jej gardła i polizał. "Przechylić się do tyłu."

Chichocząc, zrobiła to bez wahania, trzymając go za szyję. Opuściła głowę do tyłu, kiedy powoli całował ją w dół, aż w końcu dotarł do jej piersi. Jej jęk wyrwał się, gdy ssał jej sutki, kręcąc językiem dookoła. Nucał z satysfakcji. Jedną ręką owiniętą wokół jej talii, drugą ściskał jej tyłek, uporczywie ugniatając.

Słodycz był w niebie. Ucztował na niej. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się piękniejsza. Być tak pożądanym. Być zakochanym i kochanym z powrotem. To było odurzające. Jej cipka zacisnęła się wokół jego penisa i uciekło jej jęczenie.

Naofumi warknął i nagłym ruchem pchnął ją do przodu, rzucając ją na plecy.

Pisnęła. Wylądował nad nią, opierając się ramionami o materac i wpatrując się w nią z najbardziej lubieżnym wyrazem twarzy, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. - Słodycz… - warknął.

"Tak?" - zapytała bez tchu.

\- Tak cholernie cię pragnę.

Uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona. - Więc na co czekasz?

Niestety, jego kutas wypadł, kiedy rzucił ją na plecy. Podniósł się do pozycji klęczącej.

Malty rozłożyła szeroko nogi i chwyciła ją za uda, by jeszcze bardziej się rozchylić. Dla niego. Leżąc tak, uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Mój Naofumi - szepnęła. "Chodź, weź mnie. Jestem twój."

Zwilżył usta. - Czy tak jest, moja mała księżniczko?

Malty wstrzymała oddech i desperacko skinęła głową. Potrzebowała go _teraz._

Uśmiechając się, Naofumi przebiegł oczami po każdym calu jej skóry, sprawiając, że drżała i mrowiła wszędzie. Nigdy w życiu nie była bardziej mokra. Przełknęła jęk i niecierpliwie szarpnęła biodrami. Czuła się przed nim kompletnie naga. Jakby znał wszystkie jej sekrety, wszystkie jej błędy, widział wszystkie jej wady i niedoskonałości ... i tak czy inaczej ją kochał.

Naofumi chwycił swojego kutasa i delikatnie wepchnął. Potem pozwolił sobie na nią opaść. Natychmiast otoczyła go rękami i nogami, mocno go przytulając. _Kopalnia._

Całowali się i kochali. Delikatnie, ale nie. Chciała, żeby to się nigdy nie skończyło. Włożył dłonie w jej włosy i skubnął szczękę i gardło. Polizał ją, sprawiając, że sapała, chichotała i płakała z radości. Przejechała dłońmi po jego plecach, badając każdy centymetr jego mięśni, przeciągając po nich paznokciami, sprawiając, że syknął i jęknął. Szeptane „kocham cię” były wymieniane w wielu.

W końcu Naofumi chwyciła ją za ręce, splotła ich palce i unieruchomiła nad głową. Potem oszalał, pieprząc ją mocno i przełykając każde małe skomlenie i jęk ustami. Jego szeroka, muskularna sylwetka tak dobrze się na niej czuła. Tak potężny i męski. Niebezpieczne, ale bezpieczne. Chciała, żeby napełnił ją swoim nasieniem. Mieć jego dziecko.

_Więcej_ , pomyślała, ściskając go wszystkim, co miała. _Jeszcze troszeczkę. Kochaj mnie bardziej. Jeszcze!_

Przyszła. Przez chwilę myślała, że zemdleje z intensywnej przyjemności. Jej ciało się trzęsło. Jej wzrok stał się jasny, potem czarny, a potem wrócił do normy. Kiedy wróciła do siebie, Naofumi również skończyła. Jego głowa leżała na jej klatce piersiowej, jego oddech przebiegał przez jej spoconą skórę. Wbiła dłoń w jego dzikie włosy i przeczesała je, sprawiając, że nucił.

To była doskonała pozycja do zasypiania: leżeliśmy w swoich ramionach, spoceni, z głowami skierowanymi w stronę nóg łóżka. Jego ciężar na niej był przyjemny. Uspokajające. Była taka zadowolona, całkowicie szczęśliwa bez troski o świat. Wraz z ustępującym rogowaceniem, jej myśli znów stały się jaśniejsze. Przypomniała sobie, że dziewczyna Demi odpoczywała w swoim salonie. Na chwilę zupełnie zapomniała. Domyślała się, że on też miał. Prawdopodobnie pod koniec byli zbyt głośni, nie żeby jej to naprawdę obchodziło. Nie było już żadnych wątpliwości, nie żeby istniało, do kogo należał Naofumi.

\- Kocham cię - wymamrotał Naofumi i krótko odwrócił głowę, by pocałować ją w skórę.

\- Też cię kocham - powiedział Malty i dalej przeczesywał swoje włosy. Wydawało się, że naprawdę mu się to podoba, wzdychając z zadowoleniem. A to, co go uszczęśliwiło, sprawiło, że ona również była szczęśliwa. - Mój Naofumi - wymamrotała. Opuszkami palców drugiej dłoni delikatnie kreśliła jego kręgosłup i łopatki, katalogując go. - Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem w zeszłym tygodniu.

„Hmmmm… Tak się cieszę, że już nigdy nie będziemy musieli się rozdzielać”.

"Ja też..."

\- Czy mówiłem ci, jaki byłeś niesamowity podczas uczty?

Malty się uśmiechnął. - Masz, ale nie będę się męczyć słuchaniem tego znowu ... i znowu.

Naofumi zachichotał, cudownie wibrując na niej. - Cóż, byłeś niesamowity. Kocham cię. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę. To znaczy, zastanawiałem się w zeszłym tygodniu, ale wtedy wiedziałem bez cienia wątpliwości.

„Aww… Mój Naofumi”. Wycisnęła pocałunek na jego głowie i pieściła go z nowym wysiłkiem. „Od jakiegoś czasu wiedziałem, że jesteś dla mnie odpowiedni”.

"O?"

„Hmm, hmm ... myślę, że to było w gospodzie, że jeden wieczór. Gdy grał na innych bohaterów wobec siebie, aby odsłonić wszystkie swoje sekrety. Kurwa, ja tak włączone wówczas. Chciałem, żebyś tak, _tak_ źle. " Prychnęła. „Kiedy poszedłem do swojego pokoju, miałem nadzieję, że będziesz tam na mnie czekać. Padłbym na kolana i błagał o twojego kutasa. A zaledwie godzinę wcześniej byłem gotowy, aby zapalić twoje jaja w następnej czas, kiedy się spotkaliśmy ”.

Oboje zachichotali. Naofumi podniósł głowę z jej piersi, aby dać jej namiętny pocałunek, po czym wrócili do poprzedniej pozycji. Wydawało się, _że naprawdę_ lubi jej pieszczoty. Pod tym względem byli podobni.

\- Czy ich ukarałeś? zapytała.

"WHO?"

\- Twój niewolnik. Za przerwanie tego dnia.

\- Cóż, nie. W każdym razie to nie była tak naprawdę wina Raphtalii.

\- To była ona? Malty zapytała jednak, zdała sobie sprawę, że powinno to być oczywiste. Powiedział, że Raphtalia była mała, kiedy ją kupował.

"Tak."

Prychnęła. - Wiesz, myślałem, że masz jakiegoś przerażającego Człowieka-bestię jako niewolnika i że terroryzował on niektóre dzieci.

Naofumi zachichotał. - No cóż, żaden człowiek-bestia, ale mimo wszystko tak się stało.

\- Co masz na myśli? To nie ona tak krzyczała?

„Nie. Dałem jej trochę wolnego czasu, kiedy się z tobą spotkałem. Powiedziałem jej, żeby kupiła sobie jedną z tych balonów i pobawiła się sama. Niektórym ludzkim dzieciom się to nie podobało. jej sztylet. Cóż, nie miałaby go mieć. Wzięła jednego jeńca. Tak je znalazłem. " Zachichotał. - Mała Raphtalia, trzymająca sztylet przy gardle pulchnego dzieciaka, kiedy krzyczała na dwoje innych dzieci, że nie powinni kłamać o Bohaterze Tarczy.

"To takie urocze." To naprawdę było.

"Tak..."

\- Wydaje się, że jest ci bardzo oddana. Nawet wtedy.

\- Jest. Nie mogłem prosić o lepszego towarzysza.

Słodycz nucił, pieszcząc. - Czy kiedykolwiek, wiesz?

"Wiem co?"

"Wiesz co mam na myśli."

Prychnął. - Nie, Malty, naprawdę nie.

Prychnęła. Cóż, gdyby chciał ją zmusić do przeliterowania… - Czy kiedykolwiek z nią spałeś?

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. - Nie, nie miałem. Jeśli masz na myśli w sensie seksualnym.

\- Oczywiście, mam to na myśli. Więc nie masz?

\- Nie, Malty, oczywiście, że nie.

\- Zrozumiałbym, gdybyś to zrobił. To nie tak, że zawsze byliśmy w dobrych stosunkach. Jestem pewien, że na drodze robi się samotnie. I nie jest tak, że mogła się oprzeć, widząc, że jest twoją niewolnicą. Zrozumiałbym jeśli uległeś pokusie ”.

Naofumi westchnął ciężko. - Nie, Malty, nie mam. Dlaczego wszyscy zawsze to zakładają? Potrząsnął głową, jakby nie była to najbardziej oczywista myśl, jaką ktokolwiek miałby na widok jego niewolnika. „Nie, Malty, nie ma pokusy”. Uśmiechnął. "Byłem trochę zajęty myśleniem o tobie przez cały czas."

Wciągnęła powietrze i uśmiechnęła się. "Naprawdę?"

\- Tak, naprawdę. Raphtalia i ja jesteśmy bardzo blisko, nie zaprzeczę temu. Ale my tacy nie jesteśmy. Dobra, Malty?

"Obietnica?" Podniosła dłoń do jego policzka i spojrzała głęboko w jego oczy. Brzmiała tak żałośnie i słabo, ale kto mógłby oprzeć się tak miękkiej, wrażliwej kobiecości?

"Tak, obiecuję." Odwrócił głowę, żeby pocałować ją w dłoń. - Powiedziałem, że się z tobą ożenię i nie cofnę słowa. Nigdy.

"Okej, mój Naofumi." Uśmiechając się promiennie, przyciągnęła go do delikatnego pocałunku. W każdym razie taki był jej plan. Naofumi pocałował ją z pasją, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że jest głupia, myśląc, że może chcieć kogokolwiek poza nią. Wiedziała, że mówi prawdę. Ufała mu. Przez chwilę delektowała się jego dotykiem, po czym szepnęła: „Opowiedz mi o niej”.

"Raphtalia?"

\- Tak. Teraz wzbudziłeś moje zainteresowanie. Czy są jakieś zabawniejsze historie, o których powinienem usłyszeć?

„Hmm…” Potarł nosem o jej nos. "Może być kilka." Jedna z jego dłoni znalazła się na jej lewej piersi, a ona sapnęła, kiedy delikatnie przesunął kciukiem po jej sutku. „Ale mam teraz na myśli coś ważniejszego”.

Malty uśmiechnął się, zanim spojrzał na niego poważnie. "Nie sądzisz, że ona usłyszy? To znaczy ... Nie byliśmy wcześniej cicho, ale ..."

\- W porządku. To był dla niej męczący dzień. A poprzedniej nocy nie spała zbyt wiele. Wiesz, z powodu jej zaklętych ran. Prawdopodobnie wyszła w chwili, gdy zamknęliśmy za sobą drzwi.

\- Och. To ulga. To naprawdę było. Malty wydało się trochę głupie z powodu całej sprawy. Nie było powodu, by dalej wykazywać, że Naofumi należy do niej. Byli zaręczeni. Kochali się. Nic już nie będzie między nimi. Ale czasami po prostu nie mogła się oprzeć tym drobnym zabawom. W ten sposób była okrutna i sadystyczna.

_Może powinienem przeprosić?_ zastanawiała się, wzdychając i wijąc się pod pieszczotami Naofumiego. Zrobiła to tylko wcześniej, ponieważ sprawiło to przyjemność jej Naofumi. Ale jeśli zrobiła to teraz, czuła, że naprawdę może to mieć na myśli. Malty prychnął i odrzucił ten głupi pomysł. Nie, po prostu udawałaby niewinną. _Niedługo będziemy razem podróżować i nie zamierzam pozwolić, by kutas blokował mnie ona lub jakiś ptak. Teraz może się do tego przyzwyczaić. A jeśli nie może znieść małego jęku, to jej problem._

Naofumi mocniej obmacała pierś, ugniatając, i pocałunkiem odebrała jej zdolność do spójnego myślenia. Jego druga ręka zacisnęła się na jej gardle.

\- Słodycze, kochanie - wymamrotał przy jej ustach, dotykając kciukiem do przodu i do tyłu po jej szyjce, uświadamiając jej przyspieszony puls. - Czy miałeś to na myśli, mówiąc, że powinienem cię znowu udusić?

* * *

_Znowu to robią_ , pomyślała z przerażeniem Raphtalia. Zwinęła się jeszcze mocniej w sobie i zasłoniła uszy dłońmi. To niewiele pomogło. Wciąż słyszała od czasu do czasu jęki i chichoty oraz skrzypienie drewna. A nawet jeśli nie, jej wyobraźnia torturowała ją niechcianymi obrazami. Nie potrafiła wymyślić nic innego. _Dlaczego pan Naofumi mi to robi? Czy byłam taką złą dziewczyną?_

Płakała cicho, jej żołądek się ściskał.

_„Kocham cię, moja Naofumi,”_ znienawidzony głos Księżniczki wyszeptał w jej głowie, a Naofumi od razu to powiedział. Znowu i znowu. Prawdopodobnie robili to teraz, ich języki były zablokowane w sposób, który sprawiał, że Raphtalia miała mdłości na samą myśl o tym.

Poczuła, jak jej serce znowu pęka, kiedy usłyszała, jak to mówią za pierwszym razem. Chciała zeskoczyć z kanapy, wpaść do sypialni i krzyknąć: „Ona cię nie kocha! Jest zła! I ty też jej nie kochasz! Po prostu cię wykorzystuje, nie widzisz? Kochaj mnie! _Ja!_ Kocham cię! Zawsze cię kochałem! Potrzebujesz tylko mnie! Kochaj mnie, panie Naofumi! "

Poczuła, jak jej policzki płoną ze wstydu, po czym płakała mocniej. _Jesteś takim żałosnym dzieckiem_ , zbeształ jej głos w głowie. _Czy możesz być bardziej samolubny? Nie wszystko jest o miłości, wiesz? Powinieneś być szczęśliwy z powodu pana Naofumi. Zachowujesz się jak uprawniony mały bachor. Przestań marudzić_ _!_ Głos brzmiał jak księżniczka pod koniec.

Raphtalia odsunęła dłoń od uszu, by otrzeć łzy i smark. Podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała głośne uderzanie. Przez chwilę myślała, że Księżniczka wreszcie ujawniła swoje prawdziwe oblicze i zaatakowała Naofumiego, ale potem rozległo się trochę chichotów, zamieniono brudne, szeptane słowa, a potem kolejne uderzenia. Oczywiście to była część ich zabawy. Czy cieszyli się, że mają audiencję? Chichocząc o niej? Głupie dziecko, które zakochało się w mężczyźnie, który nigdy nie był jej.

_Nie wygłupiaj się_ , powiedziała sobie. _Tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Po prostu świętują bycie razem po tym, jak w końcu ujawnili swój związek. Naofumi myśli, że śpisz. Państwo_ powinno _być uśpiony._ Nigdy w życiu nie była tak zmęczona, a brak fizycznego bólu był niemal euforyczny. Ale jak mogła spać, kiedy Naofumi była sama z księżniczką? Wciąż była na wpół przekonana, że to wszystko pułapka i że Księżniczka czeka tylko na okazję, by go zabić - a potem ją.

Przestali się kochać i wrócili do rozmowy. I rozmawiali o niej. Na początku Raphtalia była zaszczycona, jej pierś wypełniała duma, gdy Naofumi ją chwalił lub mówił, że jest z niej zadowolony i ma nadzieję, że wszyscy się dogadają, ale na tym się nie skończyło. Opowiedział księżniczce o przeszłości Raftalii. Jej utracony dom i przyjaciele. Jej koszmary. Jej ataki paniki. Wszystko.

Czuła się tak, jakby została rozebrana do naga, a jej ostatnia nadzieja została wyrwana z piersi. W końcu go to nie obchodziło? Aby zdradzić w ten sposób wszystkie jej sekrety. Czuła się zdradzona i samotna.

_On cię posiada. Może z tobą zrobić, co zechce_ , szeptał głos w jej głowie. _I jesteś wściekły tylko dlatego, że to księżniczka. Nie obchodziło cię, kiedy powiedział Lucetta. Po prostu nie chcę_ jej _znać swoje słabe strony._

_Ona jest wrogiem!_ Raphtalia pomyślała z wściekłością. Żołądek jej się zacisnął. Poczuła się chora. Ledwo mogła oddychać. _Proszę, niech to będzie koszmar. Zatrzymaj to!_ _Nie chcę już boleć!_

Wzrosło uczucie mdłości. Czuła się taka słaba… Chwyciła się za głowę, wijąc się i wijąc pod kocem, szukając wytchnienia, ale żadnego nie było.

_Otruła mnie!_ Raphtalia uświadomiła sobie ze zdziwienia. _Herbata!_ Z trudem łapała oddech, zamarła ze strachu. Była tak zajęta luksusem pokoju i próbą zrozumienia, co się dzieje, że nawet nie mrugnęła okiem, zanim przyjęła herbatę księżniczki jak idiota.

_Znów zaskoczył Cię?_ \- powiedział głos. _Jakie to żałosne. Jak słabo. Może zasługujesz na śmierć. A tak w ogóle, po co panu Naofumi?_

Raphtalia płakała i krztusiła się. Chciała tylko, żeby to szybko się skończyło. Ale to się nie skończyło. Przez mdłości wciąż słyszała głosy dochodzące z sypialni. Potem przestali rozmawiać i poruszali się po pokoju. Usłyszała plusk wody. Uświadomiła sobie, że zmywają naczynia.

Nagle drzwi sypialni otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem. Raphtalia wstrzymała oddech, nie śmiejąc się poruszyć. Czy to Naofumi? Czy przyszedł, żeby ją sprawdzić? Czy widział, że jej HP spada i teraz ją uratuje?

Ciche kroki zbliżyły się. Przez kilka sekund panowała martwa cisza.

Po ciele Raphtalii przeszedł dreszcz. Jej głowa ostygła. Mdłości minęły. Raphtalia nie umarła. Oczywiście księżniczka jej nie otruła. Byłoby oczywiste, że będzie odpowiedzialna. Gdyby tak desperacko chciała pozbyć się Raphtalii, rozkazałaby kilku rycerzom wykonać tę robotę. To była tylko jej głupia zazdrość ...

\- Wiesz - wyszeptała Księżniczka, stojąc bardzo blisko. „Jeśli próbujesz udawać, że śpisz, wykonujesz okropną robotę. Nikt nie jest tak sztywny we śnie. A ludzie z pewnością nie wstrzymują oddechu”.

Raphtalia nadal udawała martwą, serce waliło jej w piersi. Następnie Księżniczka zamierzała jej powiedzieć, że śpiący ludzie również nie mają bijących serc, ponieważ ogłuszające kołatanie serca było z pewnością słyszalne.

Księżniczka westchnęła, a Raphtalia poczuła, jak kanapa opadła, gdy usiadła obok jej leżącego na brzuchu ciała. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Raphtalii. "Czy wszystko w porządku?"

_Jak to wygląda_ , pomyślała Raphalia i wreszcie musiała odetchnąć. Zachichotała. Jej ogon się prostował, zdradzając ją, gdy przesuwał koc.

\- Hej, Raphtalia, posłuchaj ... Naofumi powiedział mi, że często dzielicie ze sobą śpiwór. Żeby powstrzymać koszmary.

_Wiem! A nie powinieneś!_ chciała pęknąć, ale jej ciało się nie poruszyło. _Słyszałem wszystko!_

"Czy ... chcesz dołączyć do nas w moim łóżku?"

Raphtalia była tak zaskoczona, że gwałtownie usiadła. Patrzyła na księżniczkę podejrzliwie, ale nie mogła dostrzec żadnego oszustwa w tych szmaragdowych oczach, które wyglądały tak bardzo jak oczy Naofumiego. W odbiciu świecy był tylko słaby pomarańczowy błysk. To musiała być pułapka, prawda? Raphtalia była pewna, że to jakiś podstęp. Skrupulatnie spojrzała w te oczy. Szukał podstępnego drgnięcia w delikatnym uśmiechu.

_Chcesz dołączyć do nas w moim łóżku?_ Słowa księżniczki ponownie odbiły się echem w głowie Raphtalii i zdradziecki wstrząs podniecenia przebiegł przez nią, gdy niewypowiedziane obrazy ich trójki, nagich, dotykających się, całujących, jęczących, przemknęły przez jej umysł. Wciągnęła powietrze i odwróciła oczy, ciesząc się, że jej twarz była już nieładna, która mogłaby ukryć rumieniec, który czuła na policzkach.

Oczywiście Księżniczka nie miała tego na myśli. Zresztą nie wydała jej się osobą, która by się nią podzieliła.

\- Czy pan Naofumi cię do tego namówił? - zapytała Raphtalia, a słowa wyszły zniekształcone przez cały jej płacz. Wytarła nos, czując się zupełnie nie na miejscu przed Księżniczką, która miała na sobie piękną szkarłatną koszulę nocną, która ostro kolidowała z jej jasną skórą, a włosy, lekko potargane, opadały swobodnie na ramiona. Jak Raphtalia mogła kiedykolwiek porównać się z tak oszałamiającą pięknością?

Księżniczka potrząsnęła głową i lekko położyła dłoń na ramieniu Raphtalii, jakby w pocieszającej pieszczocie. - Nie - szepnęła. - On myśli, że mocno śpisz. Powiedziałem mu, że przyniosę nam coś orzeźwiającego.

„Och…” Jej żołądek skręcił się z niezliczonych emocji.

\- Więc? Idziesz?

Raphtalia zagryzła wargę, rozważając. Ona _chciała_ powiedzieć tak. Ale co, jeśli to była sztuczka? Czy księżniczka śmiałaby się z niej i nazwała ją dzieckiem za to, że jest tak naiwna?

\- Ja - powiedział Raphtalia i głośno przełknął ślinę. "Chciałbym ... jeśli to w porządku."

"Nalegam." Uśmiech Księżniczki rozjaśnił się i Raphtalia była pewna, że to szczery wyraz twarzy. Jej własne usta wykrzywiły się w słabym uśmiechu. Jej uśmiech zniknął jednak, gdy księżniczka nagle trzymała chusteczkę i zaczęła wycierać twarz Raphtalii. - Nie chcesz, żeby Naofumi wiedział, że płakałeś, prawda?

\- N-nie - powiedziała, wijąc się, pozwalając otrzeć twarz po raz drugi tej nocy. Rozlała się po niej odrobina komfortu i poczuła się trochę lepiej bez łez i smarkania na całej twarzy. "Dzięki..."

"Dobry jak nowy." Księżniczka wyrzuciła chusteczkę i upewniła się, że włosy Raphtalii są trochę mniej bałaganiarskie. - Trzymaj głowę spuszczoną, żeby nie zobaczył twoich przekrwionych oczu. Ok?

Raphtalia skinęła głową w potwierdzeniu, po czym pozwoliła księżniczce wziąć ją za rękę i odprowadzić. W sypialni było chłodno, przy otwartym oknie, a co to za zapach? Raphtalia nigdy nie czuła czegoś, co było tak odrażające, a jednocześnie niesamowicie kuszące. Odetchnęła głębiej, próbując uzyskać lepszy smak, ale to jej wymknęło się. Czuła tylko mydło, którego musieli używać do zmywania.

Raphtalia próbowała spuścić głowę, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać przed spojrzeniem przez grzywkę na Naofumi. Leżał na łóżku, na boku, ubrany tylko w majtki, z zamkniętymi oczami. Koc obok niego był w nieładzie.

"Słodowy?" - wymamrotał, poklepując puste miejsce obok siebie.

\- Idę, kochanie. Chwileczkę. Księżniczka zamknęła okno, po czym zgasiła świece stojące na szafkach nocnych obok imponującego łóżka z baldachimem, pozostawiając jedynie słabe światło księżyca dla orientacji.

"Chodź." Księżniczka położyła dłoń na plecach Raphtalii i poprowadziła ją do łóżka. Był pięknie wykonany i taki ... gigantyczny. Największe i najbardziej majestatyczne łóżko, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała. Większy niż cały pokój Raphtalii w domu. Pościel była najdelikatniejszym materiałem, jakiego kiedykolwiek dotykała. Czuła się niegodna takiego luksusu i bardzo uważała, czołgając się w stronę Naofumiego za namową Księżniczki.

"Słodowy?" - zapytał Naofumi zmęczonym głosem, odwracając się na plecy. - Co… się dzieje? Raphtalia? Sapnął. - Co to jest… Czy cię obudziliśmy?

Raphtalia przełknęła, zmrożona, z oczami na nogach.

\- Nie - skłamała Księżniczka. Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie było to nawet kłamstwo, ponieważ Raphtalia nigdy nie spała. Chcieli powiedzieć całą prawdę, ale ulga Naofumiego wydawała się tak namacalna, że Raphtalia poczuła się winna, nawet rozważając ujawnienie, jak źle się czuła. - Mocno spała. Ale ja jestem niezdarna… Księżniczka zachichotała. "Uderzyłem palcem w jakieś meble i moje przekleństwo prawdopodobnie ją obudziło."

\- Ała - powiedział Naofumi. "Czy wszystko w porządku?"

\- Nie martw się o mnie. Cóż, zapytałem Raftalię, czy chce tu z nami spać. Wiesz…

Naofumi wziął drżący oddech. - Dziękuję - powiedział głosem pełnym emocji, a na jego twarzy prawdopodobnie pojawił się dumny uśmiech.

\- Oczywiście. Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić.

Raphtalia uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, chociaż spuściła oczy. Jej klatka piersiowa ocieplała się i pocieszała. A kiedy Księżniczka podeszła do Naofumi, by zrobić krótki, ale intensywny pocałunek, który zakończył się głośnym klapsem, Raphtalia poczuła tylko ślad zazdrości.

Księżniczka położyła się obok Naofumiego tak, że jej głowa spoczywała w połowie na poduszce, a częściowo na jego ramieniu, po czym poklepała Naofumiego po brzuchu. - Chodź tutaj, Raphtalia. Rozgość się.

Nie trzeba jej było powtarzać dwa razy i musiała aktywnie powstrzymywać się, by nie rzucić się na niego prosto. Dopiero gdy się położyła i jej policzek dotykał nagiej skóry, zdała sobie sprawę, że jest topless. Poczuła, jak ciepło unosi się w jej klatce piersiowej i całym ciele. Przytulała się do niego niezliczoną ilość razy, ale nigdy w ten sposób. Czuła jego twarde mięśnie na swojej skórze, czuła, jak lekko się przesuwają, gdy oddychał. Pachniał czysto mydłem, ale też dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętała. Jak w domu. Jej skała w tym okrutnym świecie.

Okrył ich kocem, aż do bioder - lub prawie do górnej części pleców, w przypadku Raphtalii. Jedna ręka spoczęła na jej głowie, potem druga, pieszcząc jej uszy delikatnymi dotykami. Mruczała z przyjemności, pozwalając sobie na odprężenie, mimo że doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jedna z rąk należy do księżniczki.

\- Tak miękko - szepnął Malty z podziwem. "Jestem prawie zazdrosny."

Naofumi zachichotał, a Raphtalia uśmiechnęła się na jego drżący brzuch. On i księżniczka pieścili się tak samo jak Raphtalia, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Jej ogon radośnie machał tam iz powrotem, ocierając się o koc.

_Cieszę się, że pan Naofumi opowiedział jej o moich koszmarach_ , pomyślała Raphtalia. Może za wcześnie oceniła Księżniczkę. Może mimo wszystko była miłą osobą. Jeśli nie, z pewnością Naofumi nigdy by się w niej nie zakochał. I może Raphtalia była głupia, czując się tak zazdrosna i zasługująca na uwagę Naofumiego - jego seksualną uwagę. Nadal ją kochał, ale nie tak. Sam tak powiedział. I tak długo, jak będzie mogła z nim być, będzie bezpieczna i szczęśliwa.

\- Śpijmy - powiedział Naofumi. "Będziemy musieli być jutro jak najlepiej."

\- Tak. Dobranoc, moja Naofumi. Rozległ się dźwięk pocałunku i księżniczka Malty przesunęła dłoń tak, że delikatnie przesunęła palcami po policzku Raphtalii w chłodnej, gładkiej pieszczocie, która wywołała przyjemne dreszcze wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. „Śpij dobrze, Raftalio…”

Raphtalia nuciła i westchnęła błogo. - Dobra - wymamrotała i chwilę później wyszła.


	4. Rozdział 23

## Rozdział 23

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609964/chapters/73644033#chapter_23_endnotes) ).

„Hmmmm…” Delikatne pieszczoty na jej głowie obudziły Malty i pochyliła się w dotyku. Obrazy rozkosznego snu wciąż były świeże w jej umyśle, mieszając się z ekstatycznymi wspomnieniami ich dzikiego kochania się ostatniej nocy - on brał ją od tyłu, mocno, nieubłaganie i czule, dłonią chwytającą ją za gardło, dławiącą ją, jakby miał to na myśli. . Zacisnęła nogi razem i westchnęła, odprężając się przy nim.

_Od kiedy Naofumi jest taki miękki?_ Malty zastanawiała się, ale jej uśpiony umysł nie miał ochoty pytać dalej. Wtuliła się głębiej w gładką, ciepłą miękkość, ciesząc się mrowieniem na skórze głowy, które wywołały jego delikatne pieszczoty.

Marzyła o ich ślubie. To było spektakularne. Wszyscy tam byli. Kibicował im. Nawet matka otarła szczęśliwe łzy z oczu. Czy to rzeczywiście mogła być rzeczywistość? Aby mieć jej szczęśliwe zakończenie? Właśnie tak? Jakaś jej część desperacko tego chciała. Inny powiedział jej, że jest naiwna.

„Hmmm… Naofumi…”

Obok niej rozległ się cichy chichot, sprawiając, że zmarszczyła brwi. Nie powinna była tego poczuć? A gdzie był jego cudowny męski zapach? Mogła tylko dostrzec coś bardziej skromnego, ale nie nieprzyjemnego. O co chodzi?

Malty zamarła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę. Przypomniała sobie, że zaprosiła Demi do ich łóżka. Ta sama Demi, z którą obecnie się przytulała.

_O Boże_ , pomyślała, i przeszyło ją ukłucie odrazy i paniki, sprawiając, że serce zabiło jej mocniej. Walczyła z chęcią odepchnięcia się, uderzenia Demi i wyrzucenia jej z łóżka. Ale potem minęło. _W porządku. Jesteś w porządku. Nie ma powodu, żeby zachowywać się jak irracjonalna suka. Ty masz kontrolę. Ty to zrobiłeś._ Na szczęście jej ciało było nadal zmęczone, leniwe i zbyt szczęśliwe, by pozostać nieruchomym. Pozwoliła sobie znowu się zrelaksować, skupiając się na cudownych palcach delikatnie przeczesujących jej włosy. Naprawdę nie było tak źle, prawda? Dotknięcie tych puszystych uszu Demi zeszłej nocy wymagało pewnej samokontroli, ale kiedy już to zrobiła, było to zaskakująco przyjemne. Lepiej, niż mogła sobie wyobrazić. Czasami nie miałaby nic przeciwko pogłaskaniu dziewczyny.

_Ale przyciśnięcie twarzy do jej piersi, bez względu na to, jak miękkie są, to posunięcie się o krok za daleko_ , zdecydował Malty. _Jak w ogóle znalazłem się w takiej sytuacji?_ Sądząc po tym, co czuła, leżała na Naofumim - mogła dostrzec jego kości biodrowe na swojej talii - jej nogi z jednej strony, jej górną część ciała z drugiej, gdzie leżała Demi.

Malty dyskretnie odwróciła głowę i otworzyła oczy, aby potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia. Powitały ją eleganckie bazgroły fioletowego atramentu na lekko opalonej skórze, pozornie gigantyczne, tak blisko. Odwróciła wzrok od niewolniczej pieczęci w stronę Naofumiego ... i znalazła go przytomnego i uśmiechającego się. _Oczywiście ..._ Sądząc po tym, jak miał ręce za głową, to nie on też ją pieścił.

_Cholernie wspaniale_ , pomyślała Malty i już czuła, jak rumieniec płonie na jej policzkach. Przez chwilę właściwie rozważała ukrycie twarzy głębiej na łonie Raphtalii, ale potem podniosła się w górę z taką godnością, na jaką mogła się zdobyć.

Ręce Raphtalii spadły z niej, a dziewczyna, wciąż leżąca na plecach, wpatrywała się w Malty z niezręcznym uśmiechem na twarzy. „G-dzień dobry, Wasza Wysokość”.

Malty posłał jej słaby uśmiech, po czym całkowicie wycofał się na drugą stronę Naofumiego, żeby mogła normalnie siedzieć. Ziewnęła trochę i wytarła sen z oczu, żeby zyskać trochę czasu, po czym odgarnęła włosy z twarzy.

Naofumi zachichotał. "Nie masz pojęcia, jak słodko wyglądałeś w ten sposób."

Malty poczuła, jak jej rumieniec się pogłębia. Rzuciła mu spojrzenie, które tylko wzmocniło jego rozbawienie. Spojrzała na Raphtalię, stwierdzając, że uśmiechanie się do dziewczyny jest całkiem łatwe, kiedy jest wkurzona na Naofumiego. - Przepraszam za to. Nie wiem, jak to się stało.

„W porządku…” Wyraz twarzy Raphtalii stał się mniej niezręczny i bardziej zrelaksowany. "Nie przeszkadzało mi to."

Malty skinął głową i posłał Naofumiemu kolejne spojrzenie, gdy ten dalej chichotał.

\- Och, wiem dokładnie, co się stało. Widzisz, Raphtalia… Malty naprawdę, _naprawdę_ lubi się przytulać. I…

"Ja nie!"

Uśmieszek Naofumiego się poszerzył. - Więc to naturalne, że szukałaby najbardziej wygodnej i miękkiej rzeczy, do której mogłaby się przytulić. Mrugnął. "Postaram się nie być zbyt zazdrosny."

\- Zamknij się, idioto - syknął Malty. Wybuchnął śmiechem. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Materac się poruszył, a potem została objęta jego silnymi ramionami. "Nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę cię ..."

„Teraz nie ma powodu, by kłamać, moja mała księżniczko,” skarcił ją Naofumi, nie pozwalając jej uciec. „Słodki rumieniec mówi wszystko. A czy zapomniałeś o zeszłym tygodniu? Praktycznie przyznałeś, że jesteś koneserem przytulania”.

Z jej ust wyrwał się chichot. Potem mocniej walczyła z jego uściskiem, chociaż uwielbiała być uwięziona w jego męskim ciele. Naofumi roześmiał się i okrył ją pocałunkami, a ona nie przestawała protestować, chociaż w końcu poddała się i dołączyła do jego rozbawienia. Nawet Raphtalia chichotała, ten dźwięk był dziecinny i uroczy.

Malty odprężył się w objęciach Naofumiego. Wdychał jego zapach i rozkoszował się tym uczuciem. Zerknęła na Raphtalię. Dziewczyna podniosła się na łokciach, zwracając uwagę na swoje zdefiniowane ramiona i miała szeroki uśmiech na twarzy, wciąż trzęsąc się trochę z rozbawienia. Wyglądała na beztroską, a nawet gdy jej spojrzenie spotkało się z Malty, nie było śladu wrogości i podejrzeń, z którymi miała do czynienia wczoraj.

Malty pogratulowała sobie dobrze wykonanego planu. Wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna w pełni zaakceptowała pozycję Malty jako kochanka Naofumiego, jako dorosłego - i swoją własną pozycję jako dziecka. Dziecko, które przyszło do łóżka rodziców w nocy, aby powstrzymać koszmary. To pragnęło ich uwagi i miłości.

Naofumi odprężył się i z roztargnieniem pieścił jej plecy. Malty użył swojej obniżonej osłony, by gwałtownie napierać na niego, skutecznie rzucając go na plecy. Oboje się roześmiali, a ona oparła się o jego pierś i ułożyła się wygodnie.

\- Wygrałeś. Przyznaję - wymamrotał Malty. „Naprawdę uwielbiam się przytulać”.

„Hmm-hm”. Zaczął czesać jej włosy, sprawiając, że westchnęła.

Raphtalia nadal była w tej samej pozycji, co poprzednio, teraz z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. Naprawdę, tak jak dziecko, czekające na wskazówki rodziców.

Malty uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wyciągnął rękę. "Chodź tutaj, Raphtalia."

Dziewczyna rozjaśniła się i spojrzała na nią z nadzieją, po czym chwyciła ją za rękę i pozwoliła Malty poprowadzić ją do pożądanej pozycji: leżąc obok nich, z głową niżej niż ich.

Malty położył dłoń na głowie Raphtalii i zaczął bezczynnie pieścić. Znowu była zdumiona, jak miękkie były te uszy szopa. Naofumi dołączyła, a Raphtalia zamknęła oczy i wydała radosny dźwięk. Jej ogon ocierał się o materac. Przez chwilę Malty rozważała wyciągnięcie ręki i dotknięcie go, ale zarezerwowała to wyzwanie na inny dzień.

Po prostu leżeli tam, leniuchując, pieszcząc się nawzajem, ciesząc się spokojną chwilą. Po chwili Malty poczuła mały, zrogowaciały palec - Raphtalia - na jej lewej nodze, tuż nad rzepką. Dziewczyna delikatnie, prawie nieśmiało, pieściła ją, a Malty zachęcał ją przyjemnym nuceniem i wyjątkowo dokładnymi pieszczotami. Nigdy nie odmawiała niektórych darmowych pieszczot. Być może posiadanie dziewczyny Demi na razie nie było tak złe i uciążliwe, jak sobie wyobrażała na początku ...

\- Masz jakieś plany na dziś, Malty? - zapytał Naofumi. - Twój ojciec chce z nami porozmawiać. Czy powinniśmy dołączyć do niego na śniadanie i usunąć to z drogi?

Nuciła, kontemplując. - Nie. Powinniśmy zjeść śniadanie z innymi Bohaterami i ich towarzyszami, zanim opuszczą zamek. Muszę porozmawiać z Lesty, Rino i Eleną. Mój ojciec może poczekać.

\- Słuszna uwaga. Powinienem prawdopodobnie porozmawiać z innymi Bohaterami. Upewnij się, że są po naszej stronie.

\- Tak. Gdybyśmy mogli wyciągnąć Bohaterów spod kciuka Kościoła, zrobiłoby to poważną szczelinę w ich zbroi. Naprawdę, samo wsparcie innych Bohaterów byłoby ogromne dla naszego wizerunku.

\- Zgadza się - zgodził się Naofumi. „Powinienem spróbować załatwić sprawy z Motoyasu. To idiota, ale lepszy idiota po naszej stronie niż przeciwko nam”.

"Bardzo prawdziwe."

"Ahm, wasza wysokość?" - zapytała Raphtalia.

\- Proszę, możesz nazywać mnie Malty.

\- Och, okej. Dobra, więc ... Malty. Cóż, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że wczoraj, kiedy siedziałem z innymi Bohaterami na arenie, trochę podsłuchałem, jak rozmawiali o was dwóch.

\- Och? Co powiedzieli?

\- Cóż… Myślę, że byli w większości zdezorientowani tym, jak wy dwoje w ogóle zebraliście się razem, kiedy przez cały czas byliście z Bohaterem Włóczni. To znaczy, wszyscy prawdopodobnie myślą, że…

"Zrozumiale."

\- Tak - zgodził się Naofumi. - Dzięki, że nam powiedziałaś, Raphtalio. Słyszałeś jeszcze coś?

\- Bohater z Łuku powiedział, że chce z tobą dzisiaj porozmawiać - powiedziała Raphtalia, stając się coraz bardziej pewna siebie, gdy mówiła. Jej pieszczoty po nodze Malty'ego były teraz bardziej natarczywe, ale prawdopodobnie było to niezamierzone, nie żeby Malty narzekał. - Mniej więcej kiedyś, kiedy poprosiłeś go o radę.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć. Czy w jego głosie brzmiało złość? Albo…

\- Nie! Nie. Wydawał się zdezorientowany, głównie, ale też odetchnął z ulgą. Myślę…

\- Dobrze. To dobrze.

\- Och! I Bohater Miecza rozmawiał ze mną. Przeprosił za tę sprawę ze Smokiem. Powiedział, że to jego wina i że jest mu przykro, że ludzie zostali ranni przez niego.

Naofumi mruknął.

Malty poruszyła głową, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się Raphtalii. Dziewczyna, zamyślona, wpatrywała się w bok tułowia Naofumiego. - To interesujące. Więc rozmawialiście?

\- Cóż… niezupełnie. Myślałem… gdzie indziej… na pojedynku. To głównie on mówił.

"Widzę." Malty położyła dłoń na policzku Raphtalii, przyciągając jej uwagę. - Myślisz, że cię lubi?

"Lubi mnie?" Palce Raphtalii znieruchomiały.

„Hmm-hm”. Malty uniosła lekko nogę, żeby dziewczyna zauważyła, a potem uśmiechnęła się, kontynuując pieszczoty.

\- Nie wiem. Nie jesteśmy… przyjaciółmi… jeśli tak mówisz.

Malty parsknął. - Nie, mam na myśli inny rodzaj upodobań. Powiedz mi: myślisz, że ci się podoba? Że myśli, że jesteś piękna?

Lekki rumieniec zabarwił jej twarz. „Nie wiem… Skąd mam wiedzieć… Malty?”

\- Cóż, jest wiele rodzajów znaków do rozpoznania. Na przykład, gdyby często patrzył w twoją stronę. Może ukradkiem przelatuje przez twoją klatkę piersiową, tyłek lub nogi. A jeśli nie jest zbyt pewny siebie, zachowuje się niezręcznie przy tobie. "

\- Rozumiem. Nadal nie jestem pewien. To znaczy, patrzył na mnie od czasu do czasu, gdy byliśmy na arenie, ale pan Naofumi powiedział mu, żeby miał na mnie oko, więc nie jestem pewien, czy to liczy się."

Malty wyszczerzył zęby. Świadomość dziewczyny była dość zabawna. - Cóż, starał się z tobą porozmawiać i przeprosić. To przynajmniej wzbudza zainteresowanie z jego strony.

\- Oczywiście, że ją lubi - powiedział Naofumi. „Pozostali bohaterowie też. Przecież _oni_ nie mają żadnych dziewcząt Demi w swojej partii.”

"Więc?" - zapytał Malty. "Dlaczego mieliby to robić?"

\- Ponieważ są urocze - powiedział rzeczowo. „Widzisz, w moim świecie - i w świecie innych Bohaterów - nie ma Półludzi, Bestii ani niczego takiego. A przynajmniej żadnych prawdziwych. Naturalnie, zobaczenie tutaj kilku prawdziwych jest ekscytujące. Założę się, że inni Bohaterowie żałowali, że nie mają w _swojej_ drużynie Raftalii . "

"Hm-hmm." Malty potrafił zrozumieć urok powieści i egzotyczność - i to, co nienormalne. W końcu wielu mężczyzn wolało półludzkie dziwki.

\- W każdym razie - powiedział Naofumi. „Raphtalia, co myślisz o Ren?”

\- Nie… nie jestem pewien. Wydawał się w porządku.

\- Ale czy go lubisz?

"Panie Naofumi ... czy ty ... pytasz, czy chcę dołączyć do jego partii?"

"Nie!" - powiedział natychmiast Naofumi. Może trochę za mocno. - Nie, nie dołączysz do nikogo innego. Mówiłem ci, że utknąłeś ze mną. Zrozumiano?

"Hm-hmm." Raphtalia uśmiechnęła się radośnie i przytuliła się trochę bliżej.

Malty był prawie zazdrosny o to, jak zaborczy - może opiekuńczy - był wobec dziewczyny. Ale po wszystkim, co jej powiedział, miało to sens. W końcu była jego własnością, jego głównym sposobem na awans.

\- A więc o Bohaterze Miecza.

\- Wszystko w porządku, ale nie jestem nim zainteresowany, jeśli o to pytasz.

"Widzę."

Malty praktycznie czuł, jak napięcie opuszcza ciało Naofumiego. Najwyraźniej _naprawdę_ nie podobał mu się pomysł, że jego mała Demi została zabrana przez kogoś innego.

\- Ale czy myślisz, że mógłbyś udawać? - zapytał Malty. - Chodzi mi o to, żeby polubić Bohatera Miecza. Trochę z nim flirtować. Podaj kilka wskazówek na temat Kościoła i ich poglądów na Bohatera Tarczy i półludzi. Po prostu wzbudz jego zainteresowanie. To by nam ogromnie pomogło.

Raphtalia wydawała się wiercić. - Ja… nie wiem, czy dam radę.

„Nie martw się, poradzisz sobie. Po prostu spójrz na siebie w tej ślicznej sukience. Jeśli to, co mówi Naofumi, jest prawdą, nie musisz nawet próbować, a owiniesz go wokół palca za sekundę."

Rumieniec Raphtalia pogłębił się.

\- A ja dam ci kilka wskazówek.

"R-naprawdę?"

"Oczywiście." Malty uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - W końcu jesteśmy teraz zespołem.

Raphtalia uśmiechnęła się. "W porządku."

* * *

\- Czy ona zawsze taka jest? - wyszeptała Malty, brzmiąc, jakby była rozdarta między wstrętem a ciekawością.

Naofumi zachichotała i pogłaskała jej dłoń pod stołem. Oparł głowę o głowę Malty i patrzył, jak Raphtalia je. Czuł się taki ... dobry i zadowolony. Teraz, gdy byli w ten sposób publicznie, towarzyszyło im ciągłe uczucie podekscytowania i ostrożności, ale było też niewiarygodnie satysfakcjonujące, gdy zwracano na nich uwagę praktycznie wszystkich w jadalni. Szczególnie grymas Motoyasu był bardzo przyjemny i musiał oprzeć się pokusie odwrócenia się i uśmiechnięcia się do idioty.

Raphtalia przestała zbierać jedzenie i spojrzała w górę, mrugając. "Mówiłeś coś?" powiedziała z pełnymi ustami i kontynuowała żucie. Uczenie jej właściwych manier przy stole zepsuło się na korzyść wydajności czasowej na drodze. A może spędziła zbyt dużo czasu z Kuro ...

"Nic." Naofumi uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Jedz dalej. Musisz być głodny.

"Hm-hmm, M'Naofumi."

Malty parsknął słabo.

Odwrócił głowę, a ona od razu to zrobiła, by zrobić szybki pocałunek, po czym ponownie skupili się na jedzeniu. Skończył po kilku kęsach. Po tym, jak wczoraj wieczorem ucztował na swojej narzeczonej, stwierdził, że nie jest bardzo głodny.

„Pójdę porozmawiać z Itsuki,” poinformował Malty Naofumi i wstał. Nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, aby za nią podążać, więc puścił jej rękę, natychmiast nie dotykając, i skierował się w stronę miejsca, w którym Itsuki i Ren siedzieli na stole dalej w korytarzu. Członkowie ich drużyny siedzieli na stołach obok nich.

\- Cześć - przywitał ich Naofumi. - Uważasz, jeśli usiądę?

\- Jasne - powiedział Itsuki.

Ren skinął głową. Naofumi usiadł naprzeciwko nich. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Ren i Itsuki z powrotem skupili się na jedzeniu.

\- Przepraszam za wczoraj - powiedział Naofumi, po czym celowo zatrzymał się, by zaczekać, aż zmarszczyli brwi. - Do pojedynku. Prawdopodobnie zanudziłem cię na śmierć.

Parsknęli i słabo zaśmiali się.

„Mam nadzieję, że nie ukradłem zbyt wiele czasu na sen”.

„Nie martw się,” powiedział Itsuki.

Ren uniósł brew. "Jesteś jednym, aby porozmawiać." Rzucił Naofumi znaczące spojrzenie. - Wyglądasz, jakbyś w ogóle nie spał.

Naofumi nie mógł - nie chciał - powstrzymać gigantycznego uśmieszku przed pokazaniem się na jego twarzy. „Och, spałem dużo”. Pozostali Bohaterowie byli równie rozbawieni, jak zawstydzeni. Naofumi odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swoją narzeczoną.

Przeniosła się na zwolnione miejsce Naofumiego i była zajęta wycieraniem ust Raphtalia serwetką, rozmawiając cicho, prawdopodobnie upominając ją za brak wyrafinowanych manier przy stole. Na policzkach Raphtlai pojawił się rumieniec, ale wydawało się, że również cieszyła się z uwagi; pomyślał, że może zobaczyć jej ogon machający pod stołem. Naofumi wyrwało się z miłości westchnienie. Po prostu bardzo się ucieszył, widząc, że się dogadują.

Oczywiście wiedział, że Malty nie była do końca szczera ze swoim uczuciem do Raphtalii - w końcu była trochę rasistką - ale to nie miało znaczenia. Być może robiła to, aby wysłać publiczne przesłanie o swoim stanowisku wobec półludzi - i Kościoła. Być może był to jakiś plan, aby stanąć po dobrej stronie Raphtalii. A może po prostu robiła to, żeby go uszczęśliwić. Może podobało jej się to, że lubiła inną dziewczynę, prawie jak młodsza siostra, ponieważ nigdy nie miała takiego związku ze swoją prawdziwą siostrą? Prawdopodobnie była to mieszanka wszystkiego i nie mógł jej za to bardziej kochać.

Od czasu pojedynku Raphtalia wydawała się zachowywać bardziej dziecinnie. Dobrze było widzieć ją bardziej beztroską, jakby z ramion zdjęto jej ciężar. Podgrzewała się do Malty'ego, być może nawet uważając ją za kogoś, na kim można zwrócić uwagę. Ogromnie mu się podobało widzieć, jak wchodzą ze sobą w interakcje i przyjaźnią się - jak siostry - ze sobą. Mógł oglądać ich wiecznie i nie męczyć się tym ...

Naofumi odwrócił się do pozostałych Bohaterów. Podążyli za jego wzrokiem i patrzyli na Malty i Raphtalię z wyrazami tęsknoty, może trochę zazdrości. Naofumi uśmiechnął się złośliwie, przybrał przyjazny uśmiech i odchrząknął.

„Hej, Itsuki,” zaczął. "Chciałem tylko powiedzieć ... że pewnego razu w gospodzie ... Bardzo mi przykro, że cię tak oszukałem."

Itsuki wykonał nieostrożny gest ręką, lekko chichocząc. - Woda pod mostem, Naofumi. Rozumiem, dlaczego musiałeś to zrobić. I, cóż… Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że czasami nie zastanawiałem się, czy pomyłka była pomyłką. A co jeśli wykorzystałeś tę wiedzę, aby wyrządzić więcej szkody? Myślę, że winiłbym siebie. Uśmiechnął się. „Świadomość, że to wszystko to tylko podstęp i że nie zrobiłeś nic złego, była wielką ulgą”.

"Dobrze to słyszeć." Naofumi skinął głową. „Mam nadzieję, że to oznacza, że możemy być przyjaciółmi, tak jak początkowo liczyłem”.

"Oczywiście."

Ren chrząknął. W jego niebieskich oczach było coś, czego Naofumi nie potrafił określić. Czy to podejrzenie? Szacunek? Coś innego?

\- A tak przy okazji, gratulacje z okazji zaręczyn.

"Dzięki." Uśmiech Naofumiego automatycznie się rozjaśnił na myśl o swojej narzeczonej. „Nie mógłbym tego zrobić bez twojej pomocy. Waszych dwojga, Ren. Zmieszałam ze sobą wasze trasy zdobywania poziomów, żeby dostać się tam, gdzie jestem teraz.”

Usta Rena wykrzywiły się w słabym uśmiechu, może bardziej w grymasie, naprawdę. "Oczywiście że to zrobiłeś." Spojrzał na Itsuki. - W takim razie myślę, że zarówno mieliśmy rację, jak i błąd.

\- Chyba - zgodził się Itsuki.

Ramiona zacisnęły się wokół Naofumiego od tyłu i dostrzegł cudowne perfumy Malty, zanim całkowicie go objęła. Całowała go w policzek, po czym całkowicie pochyliła się na nim z westchnieniem zadowolenia, jej gładkie włosy muskały jego policzek.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedziała. „Ren i Itsuki, prawda?”

Obaj jąkali się w drodze na powitanie. Malty zachichotał i oczarował ich nawet nie próbując. Naofumi stała się trochę twarda i przytłoczona chęcią zabrania jej i zachwycenia.

"O czym rozmawialiście?" - zastanawiał się Malty.

„Po prostu nadrabiam zaległości,” powiedział Itsuki, uśmiechając się.

Naofumi mruknął, zgadzając się. "Czy rozmawiałeś ze swoimi przyjaciółmi?"

\- Jeszcze nie. Zróbmy to teraz.

"W porządku." Naofumi skinął głową Renowi i Itsuki. "Do zobaczenia później."

"Tak."

"Dobrze."

Naofumi wstał, wziął Malty za rękę i zatrzymał się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Raphtalia stoi za nim. Posłała mu słaby uśmiech, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, po czym odwrócił się, a następnie podążył, trzymając się za ręce w kierunku miejsca, gdzie Motoyasu dąsał się przy jego stole. Siedział sam z różowowłosą dziewczyną. Praktycznie trzymała się go, jakby próbowała połączyć ich ciała. A może przylgnął do niej. Ale było jasne, kto kogo pocieszał.

\- Hej, Motoyasu. Co myślisz, jeśli będziemy mieli miejsce?

Motoyasu tylko spojrzał na niego, a potem na jego nietknięte śniadanie, więc bez pozwolenia zajęli miejsca naprzeciw niego. Co ciekawe, Raphtalia zajęła miejsce po drugiej stronie Malty, a nie jego.

\- Dzień dobry, Lesty - powiedział Malty. „Motoyasu”.

"Ranek."

\- Chyba nie muszę przedstawiać mojego narzeczonego. Naofumi, to moja przyjaciółka, Lesty. Lesty, Naofumi. Wskazała. - A to jest członek naszej partii, Raphtalia.

\- Cześć - powiedział Raphtalia i nieśmiało pomachał.

Motoyasu podniósł głowę i zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał w dół, na chwilę opierając się na jej klatce piersiowej, zanim znów zaczął marszczyć brwi na śniadanie. Lesty uśmiechnęła się do Raphtalii, po czym skupiła się na Naofumi i wyciągnęła rękę przez stół.

\- Miło cię poznać - powiedział Naofumi, ściskając jej dłoń, która była dość miękka.

„To przyjemność”. Lesty uśmiechnęła się i cofnęła rękę. „Malty, wyglądasz dziś oszałamiająco. Wspaniale jest widzieć was dwoje wreszcie razem w takim stanie”.

_Wreszcie?_ Naofumi pomyślał i spojrzał na swoją narzeczoną kątem oka.

Malty uniósł brew. "Wiedziałaś?"

Lesty lekko wzruszyła ramionami. „Miałem swoje podejrzenia. A biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki praktycznie lśniłeś szczęściem w zeszłym tygodniu, nie było zbyt wielu opcji na to, co mogłoby się wydarzyć. Nie zgadłbym zaręczyn, ale to rozwiązana tajemnica, Powiedziałbym." Zachichotała. - Nie bądź taki zaskoczony, Malty. Twój mały wyczyn w Smoczej Klepsydrze nie był zbyt _subtelny_ .

Malty zachichotała, chociaż na jej twarzy pojawił się czerwony odcień. - Można tak powiedzieć. Ale nie żałuję.

"Ja też nie." Naofumi ścisnął jej dłoń, a ona cofnęła się.

„To naprawdę najlepsze, że w końcu ujawniłem nasz związek,” zadumała się. „Kto wie, kto jeszcze się przyłapał? Cóż, nie żeby to miało coś zmienić. Teraz mogę wreszcie być z moim Naofumi”. Podzielili się krótkim pocałunkiem.

Kiedy Naofumi ponownie spojrzał w stronę Lesty, pomyślał, że dostrzegł na jej twarzy przelotny błysk zazdrości, chociaż mógł to sobie wyobrazić. Motoyasu wciąż nachmurzył się na swoje nietknięte śniadanie - owsiankę, sądząc po jego wyglądzie - zacisnął szczękę. Czy miał nadzieję, że po prostu odejdą, jeśli będzie ich ignorował wystarczająco długo?

Najwyraźniej miał dość czekania, więc spojrzał w górę z grymasem. "Co chcesz?" zażądał.

„Pomyślałem, że się przywitamy”.

\- Cóż, nie obchodzi mnie…

\- Motoyasu - powiedział słodko Malty, zwracając jego uwagę. Puściła dłoń Naofumiego, pochyliła się nad stołem i obiema chwyciła jedną z Motoyasu.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej ręce z powątpiewaniem, spięty, ale potem spojrzał na nią z urażonym, podejrzliwym wyrazem twarzy.

„Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem wczoraj. Przyszliśmy przeprosić, dlatego”.

\- Czy tak? Mógłbym mnie oszukać.

Naofumi prychnął, co sprawiło, że Malty spojrzał na niego.

„Słuchaj, Motoyasu… Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że tak naprawdę cię nie nienawidzę. Jesteś wspaniałym facetem. Naprawdę. I zrobiłeś tylko to, co uważałeś za słuszne. lubisz to. Za wykorzystanie ciebie. Nie zasłużyłeś na to. OK? "

Motoyasu zdołał powstrzymać swoje spojrzenie jeszcze przez kilka sekund, zanim jego determinacja się rozpadła, a jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał. "Naprawdę tak uważasz?"

"Oczywiście." Malty pochyliła się do przodu, a Naofumi objęła ją zaborczym ramieniem w talii, tak że patrzenie, jak pieści dłoń Motoyasu, stało się trochę bardziej znośne. - Wiem, że miałeś tylko dobre intencje. Nie pozwoliłeś nam walczyć, ponieważ nie chciałeś, żebyśmy zostali skrzywdzeni. Rozumiem to. Byłeś miły, słodki i zabawny ... i honorowy. Zawsze czułem się bezpiecznie z ty, a gdybym rzeczywiście był ofiarą gwałtu, zdecydowanie bym się w tobie zakochał. Ale to nie ja. "

\- Nie - powiedział Motoyasu. "Jesteś kłamcą."

\- Jestem - zgodził się Malty z łatwością.

Patrzył na nią jeszcze przez kilka chwil, a jego wyraz twarzy znów stał się ostrożny, po czym skinął głową. "Myślę, że wy dwoje naprawdę na siebie zasłużyliście." Słowa brzmiały złośliwie.

Naofumi uśmiechnął się. Miał dość Malty dotykania idiotki, przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytuliła, na co pozwoliła z lekkim chichotem. „Przepraszam Motoyasu, ale to moja dziewczyna”.

"Tak, tak jak mnie to obchodzi." Zazdrość Motoyasu sugerowała coś innego. Spuścił wzrok i spojrzał groźnie na stół.

\- Nie bądź taki, Motoyasu - powiedział Malty. - Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto doceni cię za wszystkie twoje dobre cechy. Być może już to zrobiłeś? Znacząco spojrzała na Lesty, która wciąż wisiała na jego ramieniu.

Motoyasu odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na dziewczynę. - Nie zamierzasz opuścić mojej imprezy? Wyraźnie pamiętam, jak mówiłeś coś takiego.

"Nie wygłupiaj się, Motoyasu." Lesty położył dłoń na jego policzku, a jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się z oskarżającego na pełen nadziei. - Kto upewni się, że wszystko w porządku, jeśli mnie już nie będzie? Przyznaję, rozważałem opuszczenie twojej drużyny, kiedy Malty po raz pierwszy cię spotkał, ale to głównie dlatego, że nie pozwoliłeś nam walczyć. Naprawdę podobało mi się twoje w przeciwnym razie. I cóż, walka z Księżniczką nie jest zbyt mądra. " Zachichotała. - Przepraszam, Malty - dodała z winnym spojrzeniem.

Malty zaśmiał się beztrosko. - W porządku. Więc chcesz zostać z Motoyasu?

"Tak." Lesty skinęła głową i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Wydawało się, że Motoyasu bardzo się przy tym rozluźnił.

Jakby na zawołanie podeszły dwie inne dziewczyny z jego imprezy. Pogratulowali zaręczynowi. Malty przedstawił wszystkich.

\- Więc dołączymy do drużyny Bohatera Tarczy, czy jak to ma działać? wysoka dziewczyna - Elena Haven - powiedziała wprost do rzeczy.

\- To zależy od ciebie - wyjaśnił Malty. - Nie myśl, że spodziewałbym się, że za mną pójdziesz. Mimo wszystko pozostaniemy przyjaciółmi.

Dwie dziewczyny skinęły głowami i wymieniły spojrzenia. Naofumi nie przegapił ich przerażających - być może odpychających - przebłysków, które wysłali Raphtalia.

„Myślę,” powiedziała Elena, „Chciałabym zostać z Motoyasu”.

\- Hm-hmm - zgodził się Rino. - Będzie nas potrzebował bardziej niż Naofumi. Ostrożnie rzuciła Raphtalii spojrzenie. - I tak byśmy tylko stanęli na drodze.

"Prawdziwe."

\- Okej, świetnie - powiedział wesoło Malty. Naofumi nie mogła powiedzieć, czy rzeczywiście była zadowolona z ich decyzji, czy nie. - Przynajmniej zobaczymy się wtedy podczas Fal. Albo możemy się spotykać od czasu do czasu.

Wszyscy się zgodzili - z wyjątkiem Motoyasu, oczywiście - i obie dziewczyny zajęły swoje miejsce obok Lesty po stronie stołu Motoyasu. Gdyby Kuro tu był, byliby równi, dwie czteroosobowe grupy.

Rozmowa przeszła w bardziej beztroskie tematy do dyskusji, takie jak zbliżające się ulepszenia klasy lub cokolwiek innego, dziewczyny rozmawiają cicho między sobą. Motoyasu zdecydowanie milczał.

\- Sir Spear Hero - powiedziała nagle Raphtalia, pierwsza, jaką odezwała się, odkąd się przedstawiła.

Motoyasu przestał się dąsać i spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi, a pozostali wstrzymali rozmowy.

"Dlaczego wyglądasz na smutnego i wściekłego?" - zapytała, niemal z dziecięcą ciekawością.

Wydawało się, że Motoyasu zgrzyta zębami. Trzymał usta zamknięte.

\- Malty ma rację - kontynuowała Raphtalia i uśmiechnęła się. - Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem i tylko próbowałeś pomóc. Nie cieszysz się, że wszystko poszło dobrze? To wszystko dzięki tobie.

Naofumi powstrzymał parsknięcie. Poczuł, jak Malty lekko się kuli, a kiedy zauważyła jego spojrzenie, rzuciła mu winne - być może pełne żalu - spojrzenie. Czy namówiła do tego Raphtalię? Cokolwiek to było, najwyraźniej nie zadziałało tak, jak planowała.

\- Tak - powiedział Motoyasu. - W tym problem. Więc powinienem być szczęśliwy z tego, co się stało? Czy powinienem upaść z uśmiechem, żeby wszyscy inni mogli być szczęśliwi? Myślę, że naprawdę myślisz, że jestem po prostu głupcem.

\- Ja… - uśmiech Raphtalii zbladł. - Tego nie powiedziałem! I nikt nie powiedział, że jesteś… głupcem! Przestań wkładać mi słowa w usta.

Motoyasu zachichotał.

\- Chodziło mi tylko o… - Oczy Raphtalii powędrowały w stronę Malty, być może pragnąc jakiegoś przewodnictwa, a potem z powrotem w stronę Motoyasu. Prychnęła. - To znaczy, byłeś zły na pana Naofumiego, ponieważ myślałeś, że zrobił złe rzeczy Malty. A potem byłeś wściekły, ponieważ myślałeś, że jestem maltretowany. Więc nie jesteś szczęśliwy, że tak naprawdę nie jest? Gdybyś szczerze chciał pomóc, byłbyś szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że Twoja pomoc nie jest wymagana, prawda? ”

Przez chwilę Motoyasu wyglądał na oszołomionego.

_Uderz w nerwy?_ Naofumi pomyślał, ale udało mu się powstrzymać komentarz.

Motoyasu doszedł do siebie i spojrzał na Raphtalię z niedowierzaniem. "Czy tak jest?"

Raphtalia przez chwilę wydawała się niepewna. „Tak,” powiedziała stanowczo, po czym wyjaśniła, „Więc powinieneś przestać być wściekły na pana Naofumi teraz. On zawsze daje z siebie wszystko, nawet jeśli sytuacja jest trudna. Jeśli chcesz winić kogoś tak bardzo, obwiniaj mnie. to moja wina, że doznałem kontuzji. Więc zacząłem to wszystko ”.

\- To nie twoja wina - warknął Motoyasu i wyprostował się. - Jak możesz tak mówić? Jak chore to jest? Rozejrzał się po stole, szukając wsparcia, znajdując tylko skierowane w jego stronę zmarszczki. Lesty go puściła, obserwując. - Czy nie widzisz, że to źle? To nie twoja wina, że zostałeś kontuzjowany. To _jego_ . Spojrzał na Naofumiego. - To on zmusił cię do walki wbrew twojej woli i naraził cię na niebezpieczeństwo…

\- To nieprawda - zaprotestował Raphtalia. - Pan Naofumi zrobił wszystko, żeby mnie chronić. Gdybym go posłuchała, nic by się nie wydarzyło…

"Nie wierzę w to!" - wykrzyknął Motoyasu. - To tak, jakbyś zrobił pranie mózgu czy coś. Potrząsnął głową. - Słuchaj, _jedynym_ powodem, dla którego kiedykolwiek byłeś w niebezpieczeństwie, był Nao - twój _pan_ . On cię _wykorzystuje_ . _Wbrew_ twojej woli. Każda zła rzecz, jaka ci się kiedykolwiek przytrafiła, jest spowodowana nim… "

"Zamknij się!" Raphtalia krzyknęła i gwałtownie wstała, uderzając rękami w stół, prostując ogon. „Zamknij się! Mylisz się! Tak źle!” Jej głos drżał od łez. „Byłbym martwy, gdyby pan Naofumi mnie nie kupił! Byłem chory i porzuciłem wolę życia, zanim mnie znalazł. Był miły i dał mi lekarstwa, kiedy nie musiał. Dał mi nowy cel, powód do walki. I nigdy nie zmusił mnie do zrobienia czegokolwiek, czego nie chciałem! On ... on mnie uratował! "

Motoyasu patrzył teraz szeroko otwartymi oczami, ustami na wpół otwartymi.

\- Więc przestań kłamać i przestań udawać, że wiesz, co jest dla mnie najlepsze! Raphtalia wytarła oczy i nos i głośno przełknęła, zbierając się w sobie. Mogłeś usłyszeć upuszczenie szpilki w jadalni. - Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, prawda?

W pobliżu słychać było kilka westchnień. Raphtalia rozejrzała się po pokoju, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że wszyscy się na nią gapią. Rzuciła Naofumiemu spanikowane spojrzenie, po czym gwałtownie cofnęła się z miejsca i uciekła. Wyszła z korytarza, zanim Naofumi zebrał się w sobie i kazał jej przestać.

Naofumi rzucił Motoyasu piorunujące spojrzenie, ale idiota wydawał się tak zagubiony, że prawdopodobnie daremne było powiedzieć cokolwiek innego. Jeśli to nie przedostanie się przez jego grubą czaszkę, nic się nie stanie.

\- Lepiej powinniśmy to sprawdzić - powiedział Malty i rzeczywiście brzmiała na zmartwioną.

"Tak."

* * *

_Głupi, głupi_ , pomyślała Raphtalia. Otarła łzy i kontynuowała bezcelową wędrówkę po zamku. Była zagubiona i zmarznięta. Wszystkie korytarze wyglądały dla niej tak samo.

Skręciła za kolejny róg i serce jej prawie opadło, kiedy nie zauważyła drzwi pokoju Malty. Potrzebowała tylko miejsca, w którym mogłaby być sama.

Słudzy i rycerze, których mijała, rzucali jej dziwne spojrzenia, ale ją ignorowali.

Jak udało jej się tak kompletnie spieprzyć? Jeśli będzie kontynuowała w ten sposób, Naofumi może w końcu zmienić zdanie na temat tego, że z nim utknęła. Instrukcje księżniczki były łatwe. Miałyby sens. Powiedziała, że jest przyjazna i odwołuje się do „kruchego ego” Włóczni, jak to nazywała. Aby poczuł się ważny i ceniony. Wyjaśnić rzeczy, żeby przestał się gniewać na pana Naofumiego. Ale co ona zrobiła? Wrzasnęła na niego i tylko zwiększyła przepaść między Bohaterami. Dokładne _przeciwieństwo_ tego, co miała zrobić.

_Dlaczego nie mogę zrobić nawet tej prostej rzeczy_ _?_ Pomyślała Raphtalia. _Dlaczego zawsze pozwalam swoim emocjom przeszkadzać? Jak głupie dziecko ..._ Zauważyła uchylone drzwi i zajrzała do środka. Nie była pewna, do czego służy ten pokój, ale były tam stoły z krzesłami i kilka kanap… i nie było ludzi. Weszła i usiadła na jednej z kanap. Ta miękkość niewiele ją pocieszyła.

_\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, prawda?_ Musiała się wzdrygnąć, myśląc o tym. To była taka głupia rzecz. Nie wiedziała nawet, dlaczego to zrobiła. Naofumi wskazała to wcześniej, ale to nie znaczyło, że musiała to powiedzieć ...

Raphtalia opuściła głowę na dłonie i cicho szlochała.

Głosy odbijały się echem z zewnątrz pokoju, zbliżając się. Rozpoznała tę Księżniczkę, potem Naofumiego. Raphtalia zamarła i ogarnęła go chęć ukrycia się ... zupełnie jak dziecko. Ale jej ciało się nie ruszało. Siedziała i nie patrzyła. Nie wtedy, gdy pozostali w pośpiechu weszli do pokoju, nie wtedy, gdy zajęli miejsca po obu jej stronach i nie wtedy, gdy Naofumi przyciągnął ją do uścisku.

\- Hej… - Potarł ją po plecach. - W porządku. Jestem tutaj. Nic ci nie jest ...

Raphtalia skinęła głową. Miękkie dłonie spoczęły na jej ramionach i spięła się. Ale potem Malty delikatnie masowała jej skórę królewskimi dłońmi i pozwoliła sobie na relaks, choć niechętnie. Czy nie była zła na Raphtalię? - Przepraszam - powiedziała, a słowa wyszły razem ze szlochem i były ledwo słyszalne.

"Co to było?" - zapytał Naofumi.

\- Świetnie się spisałeś - powiedział Malty, któremu towarzyszył pocieszający uścisk. „Naprawdę, naprawdę świetnie”.

Raphtalia przekręciła się w objęciach Naofumi, żeby na nią spojrzeć. "Co?"

Malty uśmiechał się promiennie. Może był to raczej uśmieszek. „To był _doskonały_ występ. Taki, którego Motoyasu nie zapomni przez długi czas”. Zaśmiała się radośnie. „Naprawdę, znacznie przekroczyłaś moje oczekiwania. Nie sądziłam, że jesteś taką nieskazitelną aktorką”.

\- Aktorka? Ale to nie było… Ja… Powiedziałem tylko prawdę.

\- Wiem, Raphtalia. Wiem, że miałaś to wszystko na myśli. Malty ścisnął jej ramiona. „Ale najlepsze przedstawienia i kłamstwa to te oparte na prawdzie. Mimo to wykonałeś świetną robotę”.

"R-naprawdę?" Przez Raphtalię rozlała się fala nadziei i pocieszenia, a ona trzymała się tego desperacko, mimo że nie mogła do końca podążać za logiką księżniczki. - Ale czy nie zepsułem wszystkiego, krzycząc na niego? Mówiłeś, żebym był przyjacielski i sprawiał, że czuł się ważny. Zgadza się?

„Szczegóły, szczegóły…” Malty wykonał nieostrożny gest ręką. „Liczy się to, że pozostawił trwałe wrażenie na Motoyasu. To nie było to, co chciał usłyszeć, ale to, co _potrzebne_ , aby usłyszeć. Od ciebie. Masz go w zasadzie pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek powodu, aby utrzymać przeciwstawnych nas. Dlaczego , Powiedziałbym, że jest tak dobry, jak po naszej stronie ”.

"O." Raphtalia nadal nie do końca rozumiała, ale jeśli oznaczało to, że nie zawiodła Naofumiego i Malty, to nie zamierzała mówić inaczej. Uśmiech powoli rozprzestrzenił się na jej twarzy. Odpadł, gdy Malty nagle trzymał biało-złotą chusteczkę i zaczął wycierać łzy z twarzy Raphtalii. Pisnęła i wiła się w uścisku Naofumiego, ale od jakiegoś czasu nie czuła się tak dobrze. Tak zadbany i doceniony.

"Czuję się już lepiej?" - zapytała Malty, gdy skończyła sprzątać.

Raphtalia skinęła głową i prawdopodobnie na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec zakłopotania.

Malty położyła dłoń na głowie Raphtalia i potargała jej włosy, sprawiając, że ponownie piszczyła.

_Nienawidzę jej_ , pomyślała, ale wiedziała, że tak naprawdę nie. Malty była jak wielka irytująca siostra, której nigdy nie miała, ani nie chciała, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić, ale i tak była zadowolona, że ją ma.

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, prawda? Malty naśladował wcześniejsze słowa Raphtalii, po czym wybuchnął chichotem. - O Boże, jego twarz, kiedy to powiedziałeś. Ocierała łzy z oczu. „Naprawdę, to było najbardziej dramatyczne wyjście, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Mistrzowskie!”

Raphtalia pochyliła twarz, jej policzki płonęły. - Ja… myślę, że miałem dobrego nauczyciela.

"W rzeczy samej." Uśmiechając się, Malty odrzuciła jeden ze swoich królewskich włosów do tyłu. To był wyniosły, arogancki manewr, który wczoraj napełniłby Raphtalię odrazą. Ale teraz nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu.

„Przypomnij mi, żebym znowu nie zostawiła was dwojga samych na tak długo,” powiedział Naofumi. - Przysięgam, wkrótce znajdziesz sposób, by mnie zastąpić.

Pośmiali się trochę.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, moja Naofumi. Nie można cię zastąpić. Malty nachyliła się nad Raphtalią, żeby go pocałować, ale nie zostawili tego na zwykłym cmoknięciu.

Raphtalia została uwięziona między nimi. To było trochę niezręczne i niewygodne - oboje mieli na sobie zbroje, a ona nie - ale nie było takiego miejsca, w którym wolałaby być, więc chętnie wtuliła się głębiej w ciało Naofumiego. Wciąż obejmował ją ramieniem, a jego palce poruszały się lekko, pieszcząc, gdzie spoczywały na jej biodrze, jakby chciał jej powiedzieć, że była częścią niezręcznego pocałunku-trójstronnego uścisku.

Rozdzielili się po kilku sekundach.

Malty zachichotała, opierając dłoń na ramieniu Raphtalii, gdy odepchnęła się od Naofumiego i zajęła jej normalne miejsce. - Przepraszam, Raphtalia. Czy zgniotliśmy cię?

"W porządku..."

\- A więc, czy jesteś gotowy, aby następnym razem zmierzyć się z Sword Hero?

Chciała przez chwilę powiedzieć, że nie, ale liczyli na nią. Mogła to zrobić. Ona _by_ to zrobić. - Tak, Malty. Jestem gotowy. Z determinacją skinęła głową, uśmiechając się, a dumne uśmiechy, które otrzymała w zamian, sprawiły, że było to tego warte. Jej wcześniejszy smutek został całkowicie zapomniany, ciepłe i pocieszające uczucie przenikające całe jej ciało, merdający ogonem.

Malty dał jej więcej wskazówek i instrukcji, co robić, ale nie zaszedł zbyt daleko, dopóki służący nie wszedł do pokoju i powiedział im, że powinni się zebrać w sali tronowej na ceremonię wręczenia nagród.

* * *

Malty wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że faktycznie stała za Naofumim, gdy jej ojciec rozdawał pieniądze za osiągnięcia Bohaterów. Nie musiała patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że wszyscy się na nich gapią. A kto mógłby ich winić? Byli po prostu idealną parą. Jej wygląd był jak zawsze nieskazitelny, a Naofumi wyglądał majestatycznie w swojej zbroi i płaszczu, który mu podarowała.

„For the Sword and Bow Heroes, 3800 srebrnych monet”.

Kusiło ją, by zająć swoje miejsce obok Naofumiego, ale w tej chwili pełniła funkcję awanturniczki, a nie księżniczki, więc stanęła za swoim wybranym Bohaterem, jak wszyscy inni. Patrząc wstecz na proces, _nigdy nie_ przypuszczała , że stałaby teraz w tej pozycji. I to nawet nie biorąc pod uwagę faktu, że bezpośrednio za nią stała Demi.

Jednak nie żałowała.

„Dla Spear Hero, 3500 srebrnych monet, chociaż zostanie zredukowane do 3000 srebrnych monet, aby pokryć koszt wyleczenia z klątwy niewolnika Bohatera Tarczy, zgodnie z ustaleniami”.

Motoyasu przyjął pieniądze z grymasem brwi, a jego wyraz twarzy był nieczytelny.

Malty odwróciła się, by zaoferować Raphtalii zachęcający uśmiech, a postawa dziewczyny natychmiast się wyprostowała, a jej wyraz twarzy się rozjaśnił. To było prawie zbyt łatwe… Malty ponownie pogratulowała sobie działania, na które się zdecydowała. Dziewczyna okazała się o wiele cenniejsza, niż sobie wyobrażała, a to był tylko jeden dzień. Malty był podekscytowany, widząc ją w akcji. Od krótkiej demonstracji podczas Fali musiała być bardzo potężna. Z pewnością wystarczająco potężna, by Malty mogła wygodnie utrzymać swoją pozycję głównego czarodzieja. Czy Raphtalia faktycznie była silniejsza od Motoyasu, jak wskazał Naofumi w zeszłym tygodniu?

Odwróciła się do ojca, który był zajęty uzupełnianiem Naofumiego za swoje osiągnięcia podczas Fali, chociaż było dla niej oczywiste, że nie był z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwy.

„Dla bohatera tarczy 4000 srebrnych monet”. Jej ojciec nadal wyglądał, jakby wolał przyznać najwyższą nagrodę jednemu z pozostałych Bohaterów, ale po wczorajszym publicznym wyrażeniu zgody nie miał innego wyboru, jak się na to zgodzić. Malty skierował do niego szeroki uśmiech, a jego wyraz twarzy się rozjaśnił. Z szacunkiem skinął Naofumi skinieniem głowy, który odwzajemnił.

\- Teraz, bohaterowie - powiedział Aultcray. - Życzę powodzenia w przyszłej walce z Falami. Zostajesz zwolniony. Malty i… Naofumi… muszę z tobą omówić prywatną sprawę. Proszę, dołącz do mnie w moim gabinecie.

Wśród szlachciców wybuchła podekscytowana paplanina, a Malty usłyszał nawet kilka chichotów tu i ówdzie. Aultcray wstał ze swojego tronu i wycofał się bocznym wejściem, a wszyscy rozwiązali się, a głośność wzrosła.

Malty odwrócił się do Raphtalii i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Uścisnęła ją, pochyliła i szepnęła: „Powodzenia”.

Jej niezręczny uśmiech zmienił się w bardziej pewny siebie. Raphtalia skinęła z determinacją głową i ruszyła za Bohaterem Miecza, który już odwrócił się do wyjścia, jakby chciał uciec ze swojej drużyny.

Malty odwrócił się do Naofumiego. Szybko go pocałowała, po czym chwyciła go za rękę i odprowadziła. Milczeli, kierując się w stronę pokoi jej ojca na trzecim piętrze. Stwierdziła, że jest niezwykle ... zdenerwowana, co zabiera jej więcej czasu, niż powinna. Jakie to dziwne ...

Prawie tam, zatrzymała się.

"Słodowy?" - zapytał Naofumi. "Jesteśmy tam?"

\- Tak - szepnęła. "Tuż za rogiem."

"Więc?"

\- Nie wiem… - Malty gryzł jej usta. Pisnęła, kiedy Naofumi nagle przyciągnął ją do siebie. Chwycił ją i cofnął, aż przycisnął ją do kamiennej ściany.

\- Denerwujesz się, kochanie? - mruknął, jego usta prawie dotykały jej ust.

„N-nie”.

Pocałował ją, a ona była wdzięczna za odwrócenie uwagi. Zamknęła oczy i zatraciła się w jego dotyku.

\- Nie martw się - szepnął. - Raphtalia będzie w porządku.

Malty gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Jej zaskoczony wzrok zmienił się w grymas, kiedy zobaczyła, że się uśmiecha. „Wiesz, exa…”

Ponownie ją pocałował. Ciężko. Malty walczyła z nim, ale to bardzo ją podnieciło. Jej jęk wyrwał się, sprawiając, że zachichotał.

Oparł głowę o jej głowę. - Bardzo się cieszę, że tak dobrze się dogadujecie. Nie mógłbym być szczęśliwszy.

Malty sapnął i próbował go odepchnąć. Bezskutecznie. - Dlaczego zamierzasz mnie chwalić za każdym razem, gdy jestem dla niej miły? Uniosła brew. - Boisz się, że przestanę, jeśli tego nie zrobisz?

Przesuwał kciukami w tę iz powrotem po skórze jej ramion. "Jeśli działa."

"Z pewnością działa, żeby mnie wyłączyć." Właściwie tak nie było, ale mimo to ją irytowało.

Jego zarozumiały wyraz twarzy zbladł.

\- Naprawdę, nie bardzo wiem, co o tym myśleć. Nie podoba mi się myśl, że jesteś czuła tylko wtedy, gdy zachowuję się matczynie w stosunku do twojej małej niewolnicy Demi. Oczywiście była przesadnie dramatyczna, ale jakaś część jej ciała tak się czuła.

\- Malty, wiesz, że to nieprawda. Przełknął. „Moja miłość do Ciebie nie podlega żadnym warunkom”.

Wstrzymała oddech. Mrugała oczami w tę iz powrotem, znajdując w nich tylko prawdę. „Wiem, mój Naofumi…”

Kroki rozległy się echem z korytarza.

\- Ktoś nadchodzi - szepnął Malty, a Naofumi cofnął się o krok. Wzięła go za rękę i zaciągnęła do pierwszego pokoju, do którego mogła dotrzeć: jednej z królewskich łazienek. Był to jeden z mniejszych i cudownie pusty, okrągły basen w środku pokoju pozbawiony wody.

Naofumi nie tracił ani chwili, by gapić się na ostentacyjny, kolorowy projekt lub nagie posągi. Zamknął za nimi drzwi i jak kilka chwil wcześniej przycisnął Malty do najbliższej ściany.

Spojrzał na nią. - Bądź szczery, Malty. Co myślisz o Raphtalii? Czy kłopotliwe jest dla ciebie przebywanie z nią?

„Ja…” Na chwilę odwróciła wzrok. Powinna kłamać? Nie, wiedziałby, gdyby to zrobiła. A on widział ją w jej najgorszej postaci i nadal ją kochał. - Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że jestem zachwycony, że mam ją w pobliżu, albo że tak bardzo skupia twoją uwagę. Mam na myśli, że _jest_ Demi. Nie podobało jej się, jak jego wyraz twarzy stał się nieco bardziej ostrożny. - Ale wiem, że jest dla ciebie ważna, zarówno osobiście, jak i dla zdobywania poziomów. Jest silna i użyteczna. Nie jestem aż tak głupi, żeby ją zrazić.

\- Więc to wszystko to tylko gra? Ty tylko ją tolerujesz? Ale potajemnie czujesz do niej urazę i nadal będziesz to robić?

„Nie powiedziałem tego…” Malty spojrzała w bok, jej wzrok spoczął na stosie ręczników, zanim ponownie napotkał oczy Naofumiego. - Ja… lubię ją bardziej, niż bym się spodziewał.

"Naprawdę?"

„Tak, jest na swój sposób urocza. I fajnie było ją nauczyć… widzieć jej nieświadomość…” Zachichotała. "Ona ma potencjał."

\- Masz na myśli to, że lubisz ją korumpować.

\- A jeśli tak? Czy zamierzasz mnie powstrzymać?

Uśmiechał się. "Oczywiście nie." Pocałował ją i Malty wtopiła się w niego.

„Nie rozmawiajmy już o niej”.

\- Okej - mruknął, skubiąc jej usta. - Muszę się upewnić, że wyglądasz na odpowiednio uniesionego, zanim spotkamy się z twoim ojcem.

Przepłynęła przez nią gorąca iskra podniecenia, a on przełknął jej jęk ustami. Cofnął się, by szybko zdjąć naszyjnik zabezpieczający jej płaszcz na miejscu i niedbale go wyrzucił, po czym zaatakował jej gardło ustami, całując i ssąc z zapamiętaniem.

\- Mój, Naofumi - sapnęła, odchylając głowę. Trzymała go, jedną ręką wbitą w jego włosy. "O tak..."

Położył dłoń na jej policzku i poruszył nią, a potem nagle włożył palec do jej ust. Zamknęła oczy i wciągnęła go, skupiając się na cudownych ustach Naofumiego na jej wrażliwej skórze, na jego ciężar przyciśnięty do niej. Jego druga ręka była niżej, pracując nad mechanizmem jej zbroi na biodrach. Warknął z frustracji, po czym z żalem wyjął palec z jej ust, by użyć obu rąk.

Część biodra otworzyła się z trzaskiem, ale pozostała na miejscu. Naofumi wepchnął rękę pod spód. Malty wzdrygnął się i sapnął, gdy powoli zsunął się w dół, pod jej majtki, po jej włosach łonowych i wreszcie na jej mokrą i spragnioną cipkę.

\- Kurwa - sapnęła.

Naofumi zachichotał przy jej gardle i zaczął poruszać palcami, drapiąc desperackie swędzenie między jej nogami. Obecność dziewczyny Demi w ich sypialni pozbawiła ją zasłużonego i potrzebnego porannego seksu. Ona _konieczna_ go teraz.

„Więcej… Mój Naofumi…”

Włożył palec do środka. Wsunął się w jej mokrą cipkę tak bez wysiłku, że prawie tego nie poczuła.

\- Nie drażnij mnie - jęknęła.

Zaśmiał się i natychmiast naprawił swój błąd, wciskając zamiast tego trzy palce.

"Tak jest lepiej."

Naofumi powstrzymał swój atak na jej gardle, położył drugą rękę za jej głową i zmiażdżył ich usta. Jednocześnie zaczął wsuwać w nią palce. Pocałował ją mocno, przełykając jej jęki. Potem przygryzł jej dolną wargę, sprawiając, że jej cipka zacisnęła się wokół jego palców i pieprzył ją szybciej i mocniej. To było tak, jak ich pierwszy raz razem. Nie do wiary. Cieszyła się każdą sekundą tego, a on był jeszcze bardziej odrażony przez dźwięki, które wydawała i przez to, jak mocno go trzymała, ciągnąc za włosy.

Jego kciuk od czasu do czasu muskał jej łechtaczkę, sprawiając, że jej biodra gwałtownie szarpały się do przodu. Nie żeby było dużo miejsca. Była cudownie uwięziona między nim a ścianą.

„Kurwa, o kurwa”, sapnęła, gdy Naofumi puściła usta, nie zwalniając. - Kurwa. Przysięgam… Zamierzam kurwa… adoptować dziewczynę D- Demi, jeśli nadal… Kurwa!… Będzie mnie tak dotykać.

Naofumi zachichotał. Pocałował ją ponownie, delikatniej. "I właśnie wtedy, gdy pomyślałem, że nie mogę cię kochać jeszcze bardziej ..."

"Zamknij się!" Wybuchł z niej chichot, ale przeszedł w bardziej jęk. - Nie przestawaj. Nie waż się przestać!

\- Nie śniłbym o tym, kochanie. Jego zwinięte palce wsuwały się i wysuwały z niej, trafiając we właściwe miejsce.

Słodycz przyszedł ciężko. Całe jej ciało zatrzęsło się przy jego ciele, gdy przepłynęła przez nią cudowna przyjemność. Stymulował ją kciukiem na jej wrażliwej łechtaczce, mszcząc się za wszystkie razy, kiedy go torturowała. Jednak jej się to podobało. Później opierała się o niego bez napięcia, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

"Mój Naofumi ... Tak bardzo cię kocham."

\- Też cię kocham, Malty. Wycisnął pocałunek na jej głowie, po czym usłyszał odgłos ssania. Zamrugała oczami i zobaczyła, jak liże jej soki z cipki ze swoich palców. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył, że się gapi. _Kurwa ..._ Znowu się podniecała.

Przypomniała sobie głupią rzecz, którą wypowiedziała w ferworze i już czuła nadchodzące zażenowanie. Bez wątpienia zamierzał jej to drażnić ...

„A teraz spójrz na siebie, moja mała księżniczko”. Jego uśmieszek się poszerzył, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się z pożądania. - Twoje majtki są przemoczone. Już widzę jasny rumieniec na twojej twarzy przez cały czas, kiedy siedzimy przed twoim ojcem.

\- Pierdol się - mruknęła, jej policzki płonęły, nie mogąc oderwać oczu. Przebiegły uśmieszek wyglądał na nim tak cholernie seksownie. "Jak stałeś się tak cudownie niegodziwy?"

Zachichotał, muskając ustami jej usta. "Uczyłem się od najlepszych."

\- Tak. Jesteś moja. Moja Naofumi… - Pocałowała go zaborczo, smakując siebie w jego ustach, jak zawsze dobrze. Oboje warknęli do pocałunku.

"Słodowy ... kurwa, potrzebuję cię." Pocałował wzdłuż jej szczęki, a potem niżej. „Ja umrę, jeśli nie pierdol się _teraz_ .”

Zachichotała. - No dalej. Mój ojciec może trochę poczekać.

Poczuła, jak jego usta zaciskają się na jej gardle. "Właśnie to chciałem usłyszeć."

Szalonymi ruchami wymknęli się z niezbędnych części zbroi i ubrań, a potem był już w niej, uderzając nią o gładką ścianę łazienki, a Malty ścisnęła go mocno, uciszając jej jęki spragnione, wgryzając się w jego skórę u podstawy. jego szyi, mając nadzieję, że zostawi kolejny ślad opętania.

### Uwagi:

> Okazało się to bardziej sprośne niż planowałem. Przepraszam, nie przepraszam.


End file.
